


Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2010, 2013, 2014, 2017, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Elounor are friends - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles Live On Tour, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-The X Factor Era, References to Drugs, Self-Discovery, Smut, The X Factor Era, Top Louis, lot of angst, slowburn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: – Harry, dlaczego do diabła miałbym cię zostawić? – zapytał, kładąc ostrożnie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Chociaż chciał w ten sposób dodać mu odwagi, mógł poczuć, jak wszystkie mięśnie Stylesa spięły się gwałtownie na ten gest.- Lou, ja... – zaczął, przymykając na moment zmęczone od ciągłego płaczu oczy. – Spałem z Nickiem – szepnął; tak cicho, że przez moment pomyślał, że tylko to sobie wyobraził, a słowa nigdy nie opuściły jego ust. Tak cicho, że Louis ledwie był w stanie go usłyszeć.Opowiadanie inspirowane wydarzeniami z życia Louisa Tomlinsona i Harry'ego Stylesa na przełomie roku 2013 i 2014.





	Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oddając w Wasze ręce to opowiadanie, z całego serca dziękuję za wszystkie słowa wsparcia, które kierowaliście do mnie w trakcie pisania. Dziękuję za codzienną motywację, za cierpliwość i nieustanną wiarę we mnie. Dziękuję za wszelką pomoc, której udzielaliście mi na moich portalach społecznościowych. Wymarzyłam sobie Was.
> 
> Historia ta jest dla mnie szczególnie ważna, ponieważ po raz pierwszy zdecydowałam się tak dosłownie przełożyć własne doświadczenia i emocje na opowiadanie. Czytając, możecie dzięki temu poznać ten fragment mnie, którego jeszcze nigdy nie pokazałam.
> 
> **Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy, angst, rozległe opisy stosunku seksualnego (zarówno Larry jak i Gryles). Opowiadanie może odbiegać od rzeczywistości w drobnych szczegółach, takich jak daty pewnych wydarzeń czy miasta, w których owe sytuacje się odbywały.**  
> 
> Oficjalna playlista opowiadania: https://open.spotify.com/user/11146714099/playlist/4DftDPJKzIwdKjIY7UjTdd?si=gt-FGA2FRquFxSXBA9uLcQ

__

_I don’t ever tell you how I really feel_  
'Cause I can’t find the words to say what I mean  
Nothing’s ever easy - that’s what they say  
I know I’m not your only but I’ll still be your fool

 

Anne uniosła kąciki swoich warg z nieskrywaną czułością, obserwując, jak pięcioletni chłopiec obracał w swoich drobnych rączkach plastikowy mikrofon na baterie. Z ekscytacji, na policzkach jej syna pojawiły się wypieki, a szeroki uśmiech, ukazujący niedawny ubytek pierwszego, mlecznego zęba, niemalże nie schodził z jego twarzy. Złote światła choinkowych lampek odbijały się w jego dużych, zielonych oczach, podkreślając ich nietypowy kolor.

– Mamo! – zawołał ją z rozgorączkowaniem, wskazując z zachwytem na trzymaną przez siebie zabawkę. Brunetka pomachała do niego w odpowiedzi i podniosła się żwawo z wygodnego fotela, pospiesznie poprawiając brzegiem dłoni długą spódnicę. Ostrożnie wyminęła Gemmę, zbyt zajętą układaniem nowych puzzli, by usłyszeć pełen entuzjazmu głos młodszego brata i podeszła do chłopca, targając łagodnie dłonią jego gęste, kręcone włosy. Uklęknęła obok syna na dywanie, uważając przy tym, by nie usiąść na igliwiu, które przez noc opadło ze świątecznego drzewka. – Zobacz, co dostałem! – krzyknął Harry, przyglądając się z wyczekiwaniem twarzy matki.

Anne uśmiechnęła się szeroko w odpowiedzi, teatralnie wciągając powietrze z udawanym zaskoczeniem.

– Chyba święty Mikołaj musiał usłyszeć naszą ostatnią rozmowę – stwierdziła wesoło, czubkiem palca wskazującego łaskocząc chłopca w nos. – Tę, w której powiedziałeś mi, kim chcesz być w przyszłości – przypomniała mu, gdy tylko zauważyła, jak pomiędzy brwiami dziecka pojawia się delikatna bruzda.

– Piosenkarzem! – zawołał, ściągając tym na siebie uwagę siostry. – Zostanę prawdziwym piosenkarzem – dodał, prostując dumnie swoje drobne plecy, zupełnie nie zważając na głośny śmiech jego rodziny, którym natychmiast wypełnił się dom.

Nikt z nich nie przypuszczał wtedy, że marzenie małego Harry’ego któregoś dnia naprawdę się spełni.

 

*

 

Kariera muzyczna była pragnieniem Harry’ego od kiedy tylko pamiętał. W nieco mglistych już wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa, przypominał sobie samego siebie, udającego wokalistę Fleetwood Mac przed lustrem, ze zbyt dużymi słuchawkami na uszach i plastikowym mikrofonem w gwiazdki. Nigdy nie czuł tremy przed występami. Z entuzjazmem zgłaszał swój udział we wszystkich szkolnych przedstawieniach, jeśli oczywiście mógł w nich śpiewać. Tuż przed zaśnięciem wyobrażał sobie samego siebie na największych scenach świata, występującego przed tłumem ludzi, skandujących jego imię i nazwisko. Nie potrafił myśleć o swojej przyszłości inaczej, niżeli związanej z muzyką. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie samego siebie, utrzymującego się z czegoś innego. To śpiewanie zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej. Z biegiem lat, stało jego odskocznią od rzeczywistości, która czasami była dla niego przytłaczająca.

Harry różnił się od swoich rówieśników.

Gdy wrócił po wakacjach do szkoły, z nieskrywanym zdumieniem dostrzegł, że stał się najniższym chłopcem w klasie. Przerósł go nawet dzieciak, który w maju sięgał mu zaledwie do brody.

Z jakiegoś powodu, okres dojrzewania był dla niego mniej hojny. Podczas gdy większość kolegów zielonookiego z dumą nosiła swój pierwszy zarost, twarz Stylesa pozostawała gładka i okrągła, jak buzia dziecka. Wielokrotnie padał z tego powodu ofiarą drwin. Harry nie przywiązywał też szczególnej uwagi do panującej wokół mody. I chociaż od zawsze ubierał się tak, jak mu się podobało, w swoich masywnych, zabudowanych trampkach, kolorowych koszulkach i szerokich spodniach, znacznie wyróżniał się od innych chłopców, wybierających wsuwane tenisówki i obcisłe jeansy. Nie tylko wygląd jednak odróżniał go od kolegów. Podczas gdy oni bezustannie plotkowali o długich nogach i rosnących piersiach dziewczyn ze starszych klas, Harry w ogóle nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy jako jedyny powtarzał przed lekcjami materiał z poprzednich zajęć, podczas gdy jego rówieśnicy w tajemnicy przed nauczycielami, przynosili do szkoły czasopisma dla dorosłych, oglądając je w czasie przerw z wypiekami na twarzy.

Styles nie był szczególnie lubiany. Nie miał przyjaciół – a przynajmniej nie w swoim wieku. W wolnym czasie pracował w pobliskiej piekarni, bez trudu pobijając serce właścicielki i okolicznych staruszek. To właśnie jedna z nich, słysząc, jak chłopiec podśpiewuje przy wykładaniu pieczywa, namówiła go na udział w przesłuchaniach do X-Factora.

 

*

 

Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się nieprzyjemnie z nerwów. Skóra na jego twarzy, zwykle w ciepłym, brzoskwiniowym odcieniu, teraz pozostawała blada i chłodna. Chociaż marzył o udziale w programie od kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył go w telewizji, gdy w końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym to on stał się jednym z uczestników, miał ochotę uciec. Wrócić do łóżka, do swojego spokojnego, bezpiecznego życia i odległych snów i pragnień o byciu piosenkarzem.

Wiedział, że od dzisiejszego dnia zależy cała jego przyszłość. To właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie zastanawiał się, jak by się zachował, gdyby nie przeszedł dalej. Gdyby usłyszał od jury, że jego głos nie jest wystarczająco dobry, że nie nadaje się do tego zawodu, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nigdy nie kupi biletu na jego występ. I chociaż poprzedniego wieczoru czuł się pewnie w swoim ciele, teraz po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał, że jego marzenie naprawdę może nigdy się nie spełnić. Wcześniej nie brał nawet takiej możliwości pod uwagę – nie z powodu pychy; był po prostu naiwny i nieuświadomiony tego, z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć.

Oczekując na swoją kolej, czuł się przytłoczony ogromem tłumu, który otaczał go ze wszystkich stron. Starał się skupić na pocieszających słowach Gemmy, która szeptała mu do ucha, że część z tych osób to po prostu rodzina i przyjaciele uczestników; mimo to zielonooki i w jej oczach dostrzegł niepewność. Ona też dopiero teraz zrozumiała, jak dużą konkurencję miał brat. Każdy chłopiec, którego mogła dosięgnąć wzrokiem, mógł zająć jego miejsce w programie. Wiedziała, że Harry był dobry; dopiero teraz jednak zrozumiała, że każdy z nich mógł być _lepszy_.

Styles za wszelką cenę próbował odwrócić swoją uwagę od powodu, dla którego oczekiwał od kilku godzin pod areną w Londynie. Starał się wmówić samemu sobie, że po prostu oczekuje na kolejny koncert, a nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku to ekscytacja przed zobaczeniem jednego z ulubionych zespołów. Gdy jednak znalazł się już w środku budynku, a perspektywa stanięcia przed jury stała się w końcu realna, nie był w stanie dłużej siebie oszukiwać.

Czując, jak drżą mu kolana, przeprosił swoją rodzinę, udając się do najbliższej toalety. To właśnie wtedy, mając zaledwie szesnaście lat, po raz pierwszy zobaczył Louisa.

Wyższy od niego o głowę chłopiec, z jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami, które zdawały się przenikać go na wskroś, uniósł na jego widok kąciki swoich warg i Harry w jednej chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego nie interesowały go długie nogi i pełne piersi z czasopism jego kolegów. Żadna z papierowych modelek nie mogła zrobić na nim wrażenia, bo tym, czego Styles naprawdę szukał, był szczery, ciepły uśmiech, od którego w kącikach oczu pojawiały się drobne zmarszczki.

Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, o czym dokładnie rozmawiali. Obecność chłopaka była dla niego obezwładniająca. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się przy kimś zakłopotany i niepewny. Z jakiegoś powodu, którego jeszcze wtedy nie rozumiał, z całych sił chciał wypaść przed nim jak najlepiej. W momencie, w którym ich spojrzenia się ze sobą zetknęły, cały stres momentalnie opuścił ciało Harry’ego, ustępując miejsca determinacji i ekscytacji. Louis przedstawił mu się i nie przestając się uśmiechać, uspokoił go, życząc mu powodzenia – pewność w jego głosie, gdy powiedział mu, że ma wygraną w kieszeni, dodała Stylesowi skrzydeł. Śpiewając, czuł w sobie spokój. Choć nigdy się nikomu do tego nie przyznał, przez cały występ myślał o uśmiechniętym, wysokim chłopcu z toalety, który w niego uwierzył, chociaż nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali. Jury było zachwycone jego zachrypniętym, niskim głosem i skromnością, którą w sobie posiadał.

Kiedy dostał się do kolejnego etapu konkursu i gdy w końcu udało mu się wydostać z czułych objęć dumnej rodziny, ze wszystkich sił próbował odnaleźć w hali szatyna, by podziękować mu za okazane mu wsparcie – w otaczającym go tłumie okazało się to jednak niemożliwe.

Gdy odpadł, zanim tak naprawdę jego przygoda z X-Factorem zdążyła się na dobre rozpocząć, był załamany. Chociaż wiedział, że samo dostanie się do drugiego etapu nie oznacza jeszcze zwycięstwa ani sławy, nie był przygotowany na to, że nie uda mu się przejść dalej. Do dziś z drżeniem serca przypominał sobie ból, który czuł, gdy jury zdecydowało, że musi odejść z programu. Nigdy więcej nie chciał czuć się tak bezsilnym, jakim był w tamtej chwili, gdy, ku uciesze operatora kamery, nie mógł powstrzymać łez.

Był jednak urodzonym szczęściarzem – tak przynajmniej określiła go jakiś czas później właścicielka piekarni, w której pracował. Simon Cowell zdecydował się przywrócić go do programu, czyniąc go tym samym członkiem pięcioosobowego zespołu.

Harry lubił myśleć, że on i Louis byli sobie przeznaczeni. Pomysł, że nie udało im się zajść daleko w pojedynkę, ponieważ los chciał, by znów się spotkali, przyprawiał go o rumieńce.

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy dostrzegł roztrzęsionego chłopaka stojącego na tej samej scenie. Zastanawiał się, czy Tomlinson w ogóle go zapamiętał – nie rozmawiali w końcu ze sobą dłużej, niżeli pięć minut. Gdy jednak jury ogłosiło im swoją decyzję, szatyn wpadł w jego objęcia, śmiejąc się głośno do jego ucha. Harry nigdy nie chciał go puszczać.

 

***

 

Później wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko.

Porażka zespołu w finałowym odcinku X-Factora, w mgnieniu oka zamieniła się w zwycięstwo w prawdziwym życiu. One Direction zyskało międzynarodową sławę o skali tak ogromnej, że przerosła najśmielsze oczekiwania nie tylko piątki nastolatków, ale także wytwórni muzycznej, która zdecydowała się podpisać z nimi kontrakt. Prędko stało się dla nich jasne, że zespół stał się fenomenem. Chłopcy zaczęli zdobywać szturmem wszelakie muzyczne nagrody, a ich płyty i single pokrywały się wielokrotną platyną, nie tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii. Koncertowali po całym świecie, odwiedzając miejsca, o których Harry’emu nigdy się nawet nie śniło. Sława i opiewająca w sukcesy kariera schodziła jednak na drugi plan. Chłopak nigdy nie był osobą dumną czy chciwą. Najprawdopodobniej to wszystko nie byłoby dla niego tak ważne, gdyby nie Louis.

Nie pamiętał, który z nich przyznał się do swoich uczuć jako pierwszy. Nie wiedział, kto pochylił się, by złączyć ze sobą ich wargi w pocałunku i kto podjął kluczową decyzję o wspólnym zamieszkaniu. Uczucie, które ich połączyło, było dla wszystkich tak oczywiste, że żaden z nich nie musiał się z niego nikomu tłumaczyć. Nie było momentu olśnienia ani poważnych, szczerych rozmów na temat łączącej ich relacji. Harry miał wrażenie, że obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak silny był ich związek ze sobą, od kiedy tylko zamieszkali w domu jurorów jeszcze w czasie programu. Przyciągali się wzajemnie jak dwa magnesy. Uzupełniali się perfekcyjnie i po pewnym czasie porozumiewali się niemal bez słów. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się przez kogoś tak doskonale rozumiany i tak spełniony. Nie potrafili się od siebie oderwać i nie umieli wyobrazić sobie bez siebie życia. Przemiana przyjaźni, która tak naprawdę nigdy nią nie była w związek z Louisem, wydawała mu się tak naturalna, jak oddychanie.

Im jednak stawali się sławniejsi i im większą popularność zdobywali jako zespół, tym więcej trudności pojawiało się na ich drodze. Prywatność członków zespołu wielokrotnie zostawała naruszana – nie tylko przez śledzących każdy ich krok paparazzi, ale także przez nadgorliwe fanki. Tuż po wydaniu pierwszego teledysku, media, idąc śladem zapatrzonych w zespół nastolatek, obrały sobie Harry’ego jako lidera One Direction, na którym skupiały całą swoją uwagę.

Do tej pory, bez względu na wszystko, zawsze miał Louisa. Mieli siebie wzajemnie. Nieważne było to, jak ciężkim okazywał się być każdy kolejny dzień, gdy z tyłu głowy wiedzieli, że wieczorem znów zasną w swoich objęciach. Gdy jednak w mediach pojawiły się pierwsze plotki dotyczące łączącej ich relacji, zarząd musiał zareagować. Bez względu na osobiste przekonania osób odpowiedzialnych za wizerunek publiczny One Direction, oczywistym było, że każdy z chłopców w świetle reflektorów musi pozostać heteroseksualny, jeśli zespół wciąż miał przynosić tak spektakularne dochody. Jego sukces zbudowany został w końcu głównie na tym, jak normalnymi, autentycznymi nastolatkami byli. Marzenia fanek o tym, że kiedyś zostaną zauważone przez idola na koncertach, nigdy wcześniej nie były tak realne.

Musieli więc ukrywać swój związek. Udawać, że nie istnieje i nigdy nie miał miejsca. Kłamać, że ich przyjaźń została zniszczona przez siejące podejrzenia w ich kierunku fanki. Bez względu na to, czy im się to podobało, czy nie, stracili władzę nad własnym wizerunkiem publicznym w dniu, w którym zdecydowali się podpisać kontakt z wytwórnią.

Oczywiście, na początku próbowali walczyć. Simon Cowell jednak bez trudu potrafił złamać każdego – nawet tak silną psychicznie osobę, jaką był Louis. Znał słaby punkt każdego swojego klienta i nie mając w sobie skrupułów, potrafił obrócić go przeciwko danej osobie.

Pojawiły się więc artykuły o Harrym, rzekomo podbijającym serca tysiąca kobiet. Miał zaledwie siedemnaście lat, gdy media określiły go kobieciarzem, sypiającym co noc z inną osobą. Styles, który nigdy nawet nie pocałował żadnej dziewczyny w usta, teraz musiał przyzwyczaić się do setek pytań na każdym wywiadzie, dotyczących jego wyimaginowanych podbojów miłosnych i seksualnych. Brzydził się tym, ale im bardziej protestował, im bardziej unikał odpowiedzi, tym więcej artykułów się pojawiało. Czym mocniej starał się przekonać zarząd do zmiany zdania, tym poważniejsze stawały się preparowane przez nich historie. Harry kobieciarz, Harry seksoholik, Harry który dla zabawy uwodzi dwa razy starsze od siebie kobiety. Walka z zarządem bardzo szybko okazała się być bezcelowym atakowaniem wiatraków Don Kichota, dlatego chłopak w pewnym momencie po prostu się poddał. Godził się na wszystko, co musiał robić w świetle lamp błyskowych paparazzi, byle tylko zyskać odrobinę spokoju w ramionach Louisa.

I chociaż po trzech latach życia w ukryciu nauczyli się tego, by oddzielać pracę i związane z nią obowiązki od własnych uczuć, coraz trudniej było im pamiętać o tym, że ich miłość miała być silniejsza od wszelkich problemów. Gdy kolejne kłamstwa się nawarstwiały, a oni częściej kłócili się, niżeli rozmawiali, Harry czuł, że ma dość. Nie sypiali ze sobą od miesięcy, od miesięcy też nie usłyszał od niego słów kocham cię, które kiedyś wynagradzały mu wszystko. Teraz czuł, że nie jest w stanie udźwignąć już ani jednego dnia więcej. Zaczynał się zastanawiać nad tym, czy ich związek, a raczej strzępki, które z niego zostały, są warte tego, by tak cholernie cierpieć.

Louis był naprawdę przerażony, gdy złapał samego siebie na myśli, że być może łatwiej byłoby po prostu to wszystko zakończyć. Nie próbować żyć ze sobą za wszelką cenę, gdy wszyscy zdawali się być przeciwko nim. Odpuścić, spróbować zapomnieć, ruszyć dalej – zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nie pamiętał już, jak to było, czuć się kochanym przez Stylesa. Nienawidził się za to, że w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiał. Byc może Cowell nie mylił się, nazywając go tchórzem, który żeruje na plecach silniejszych od siebie ludzi, ukrywając się w ich cieniu. Uciekając, gdy pojawiały się problemy.

Chciał pokazać byłemu mentorowi, że nie ma racji. Pragnął odnaleźć w sobie siły, by zawalczyć o rzecz, którą kiedyś swoim życiu uważał za najcenniejszą. To wtedy, wpatrując się w śpiącą niespokojnie postać Harry’ego, zdecydował się spędzić wakacyjną przerwę w domu rodzinnym w Doncaster. Potrzebował ukoić swoje zszargane nerwy z daleka od Stylesa. Miał nadzieję, że kilkudniowa rozłąka pozwoli im za sobą zatęsknić.

 _Gdyby tylko wiedział_ …

 

*

 

Harry westchnął ciężko, odgarniając pospiesznie zbyt długie kosmyki włosów, wpadające mu prosto do zmęczonych oczu. Zdecydowanym ruchem włożył je za materiał kolorowej chustki, którą wcześniej wplótł we włosy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i ze wdzięcznością, gdy siedzący obok niego na kanapie mężczyzna, podał mu odpalonego przez siebie wcześniej skręta.

– Dzięki, Nick – mruknął, a potem wsunął go sobie między pełne wargi, zaciągając się mocno i głęboko. Znajomy, słodko-kwaśny posmak marihuany, przywołał na jego twarzy pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Wiedział, że już za moment narkotyk przyniesie mu upragnione rozluźnienie i spokój. Ostatnio miał go tak niewiele.

On i Louis niemal bez przerwy się kłócili. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy było między nimi prawdziwie dobrze. Choć trudno było mu się do tego przed sobą przyznać, zaczynało go to naprawdę męczyć. Każdy, nawet najmilszy i najspokojniejszy dzień, kończyli skacząc sobie do gardeł. Wszechobecna presja i nacisk na ukrywanie ich związku za wszelką cenę, zaczęły się na nim poważnie odbijać. Ostatnimi czasy, zmęczony ciągłymi pretensjami ze strony Louisa, wybierał ucieczkę, byle tylko nie konfrontować się z szatynem. Nie mógł znieść widoku smutku w jego oczach, który nigdy z nich nie znikał i dźwięku żalu w jego głosie. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że brak kontaktu z nim niczego nie rozwiązywał, ale był w jakiś sposób lepszy od złości i ciągłych awantur.

– Nie ma za co. – Dziennikarz odwzajemnił uśmiech, opadając po chwili łagodnie na jego ramię. Opierał się o wystający obojczyk zielonookiego, nucąc pod nosem jeden z najnowszych, radiowych hitów – a przynajmniej Harry tak przypuszczał, bo w fałszywych nutach Nicka ciężko było rozpoznać jakąś konkretną melodię. Uwielbiał w przyjacielu to, że wszystko między nimi było naturalne i niewymuszone. Żaden z nich nie czuł lęku, że drugi go niesprawiedliwie oceni. Nie musiał też pilnować swoich słów i odruchów. – Cieszę się, że mogłem chociaż trochę pomóc – stwierdził, chichocząc lekko i układając się wygodnie u boku bruneta. – Chociaż przyznam, że gdy dyskutowaliśmy o dzisiejszym dniu przez telefon, miałem raczej na myśli rozmowę o twoich problemach, a nie wspólne upalanie się – dodał, unosząc sugestywnie lewą brew.

– Nie mam ochoty na analizę mojej osobowości, dziękuję bardzo. – Styles roześmiał się krótko, a potem przekazał żarzący się skręt przyjacielowi. Ten kiwnął jedynie głową w podziękowaniu i, jak chłopak się domyślił, także w zrozumieniu.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Nick miał prawie trzydzieści lat. Zdradzały to właściwie jedynie delikatne zmarszczki w kącikach jego zawsze wesołych, niebieskich oczu. Twarz Grimshawa, chociaż zmęczona i poszarzała od nadmiaru pracy, wciąż posiadała w sobie coś delikatnego, jakby dziecięcego. Na linii szczęki mężczyzny, widoczny był nieregularnie przystrzyżony zarost, a także kilka wyraźnych ran po zacięciu się. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry poczuł palącą potrzebę dotknięcia jego policzka i nim zdołał ją w sobie stłumić, wyciągnął powoli dłoń, obejmując nią czule twarz przyjaciela. Nick nie wydawał się tym szczególnie zaabsorbowany. Pozostał spokojny, aż do momentu, w którym Styles nie zaczął obrysowywać palcem małych kółek, tuż przy kąciku jego ust. Gęste brwi dziennikarza uniosły się wysoko, gdy tylko poczuł, jak jego dolna warga ugina się pod ciężarem kciuka chłopaka.

– Co robisz? – Pytanie Nicka nie było ostrzeżeniem. Stała za nim jedynie chęć upewnienia się, że dobrze odebrał sygnały zielonookiego. Choć wydawał się nieco zaskoczony, nie sprawiał wrażenia złego ani tym bardziej zawstydzonego.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, zręcznie przesunął dłoń z policzka na szczękę przyjaciela, unosząc tym samym całą jego twarz. Nick zrozumiał, pospiesznie gasząc niedopałek w szklanej popielniczce.

Całowanie Grimshawa powinno być złe, ponieważ było niezaprzeczalną zdradą. Tyle, że Styles dawno już nie czuł się tak dobrze.

Jęknął głośno prosto w usta dziennikarza, gdy ten uniósł się pospiesznie na łokciach, przejmując kontrolę nad ich pocałunkiem. Nie było czasu na czułość i delikatne podchody. Plecy Harry'ego zderzyły się z miękkim oparciem kanapy, gdy Nick go do niej przycisnął ciężarem swojego ciała.

Pełne wargi Grimshawa były zupełnie różne od wąskich, drobnych ust Louisa, do których był przyzwyczajony, jednak Styles nie narzekał. Zachwycony sposobem, w jaki Nick potrafił doprowadzić go do szaleństwa, odchylił głowę, pozwalając, by wargi bruneta przesuwały się wzdłuż jego wrażliwej na dotyk szyi. Co jakiś czas czuł drobne uszczypnięcia, gdy ten zaciskał zęby na cienkiej skórze, jednak ból momentalnie ustępował, kojony ciepłem i wilgocią zwinnego języka.

Gdy usta przyjaciela ponownie odnalazły jego własne, ich pocałunek stał się jeszcze bardziej chaotyczny i gwałtowny, chociaż kilka sekund wcześniej wydawało mu się, że to niemożliwe.

Nick jednak smakował słodko i Harry chciał więcej, więcej, więcej. Zatracić się w tym i już nigdy nie wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, zadziałał instynktownie. Wsunął swoje dłonie pod bawełnianą koszulkę Grimshawa, rozkoszując się tym, jak przyjemnie ciepła i miękka była jego skóra. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł taką bliskość z drugim człowiekiem. Wtulił twarz we wgłębienie między obojczykiem mężczyzny, całując łagodnie każdy wystający fragment kości, który udało mu się dosięgnąć. Nick pachniał miodem, dymem i czymś jeszcze, wyjątkowo trudnym do określenia, co jednak sprawiało, że Harry drżał z pragnienia posiadania go jak najbliżej, jak najmocniej.

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho w odpowiedzi, a potem, wykorzystując rozkojarzenie przyjaciela, sprawił, że Harry znajdował się na kanapie pod nim, wzdychając ciężko.

Pasek zielonookiego wylądował na panelach z charakterystycznym, metalicznym dźwiękiem. To było jednak zbyt mało, by sprawić, że Styles zacznie trzeźwo myśleć. Nie, gdy Nick pospiesznie zsuwał z niego ciasne, podarte jeansy, znacząc jego uda śladami zębów. Jeśli kiedykolwiek był w stanie powstrzymać swoje pragnienie, moment ten minął bezpowrotnie, kiedy jego spodnie znalazły się na podłodze, a oddech dziennikarza owiał gorącem jego przyrodzenie.

– Chcesz, żebym zrobił ci dobrze? – zapytał go łagodnie, chociaż w głowie Harry'ego słowa te rozbrzmiały jak krzyk. Niezdolny do formułowania wyrazów z przepełniającego go podniecenia, zielonooki kiwnął jedynie głową w odpowiedzi, mając nadzieje, że to wystarczy. Zrozumiał, że nie będzie tak łatwo, gdy Nick uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie, przygryzając dolną wargę. – W takim razie musisz o to poprosić – dodał, pochylając się, by obrysować językiem wystającą kość biodrową chłopaka.

Plecy Harry'ego wygięły się w łuk, a z jego ust wydobył się niski, gardłowy okrzyk. Nie wiedział, czy Grimshaw celowo wybrał jedno z jego najbardziej wrażliwych na dotyk punktów, czy działał instynktownie; bez wątpienia jednak osiągnął swój cel. Styles był przekonany, że jeśli mężczyzna znów to zrobi, skończy w bieliźnie, jak dzieciak, niedotknięty. Na zmianę otwierał i zamykał usta, jednak wydobywały się z nich jedynie zduszone jęki i westchnienia.

– N-Nick – wyszeptał w końcu z trudem, wplatając długie palce we włosy mężczyzny, opierającego spokojnie głowę na wewnętrznej części jego lewego uda. Wbił paznokcie w biodra Harry'ego, sprowadzając go tym na moment na ziemię. Niemal zapłakał z ulgi, gdy starszy w odpowiedzi zsunął z niego bokserki.

Nick objął niespiesznie dłonią podstawę męskości chłopaka, który trząsł się pod każdym jego dotykiem. Wtulił twarz w poduszki, chcąc zagłuszyć wydobywające się z jego gardła dźwięki. Grimshaw jednak momentalnie strącił je z kanapy, na moment odrywając się od zielonookiego. Spojrzał na niego karcąco, choć nie był pewny, czy w obecnym stanie chłopak był w stanie to zarejestrować.

– Chcę słyszeć, jak ci dobrze – powiedział, a potem bez ostrzeżenia przesunął złączonymi dłońmi wzdłuż przyrodzenia Harry'ego, pozbawiając go tchu. Nie przestawał, z zadowoleniem i satysfakcją obserwując, jak oddech chłopaka staje się płytki, a klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w zawrotnym tempie. Z ust Stylesa wydobywały się przekleństwa i głośne westchnienia.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli nie zaprzestanie, zabawa skończy się, zanim jeszcze się na dobre zacznie. Sięgnął więc pospiesznie lewą dłonią do sutka chłopaka, trącając go ostrożnie. Wiedział, że elektryzujący impuls, który tym samym wzbudzi w ciele przyjaciela, odrobinę go otrzeźwi.

Chociaż początkowo nie chciał tego robić, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nawet jeśli to nie należało do jego ulubionych czynności, pochylił się nad męskością Harry'ego, przesuwając po jej czubku wilgotnymi, pełnymi wargami.

Styles kaszlnął chrapliwie, odpychając od siebie przyjaciela.

– Proszę – powiedział, z pewnością i stanowczością, której jeszcze przed chwilą na próżno było szukać. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, podnosząc się na moment, by ściągnąć z siebie ciemne jeansy i buty. Mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał ciche „wracaj” z ust zielonookiego. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się w dole podbrzusza.

– Nie będę uprawiał z tobą seksu na kanapie – mruknął, układając dłonie pod biodrami chłopaka i unosząc łagodnie ciało Harry'ego. – Łóżko – rozkazał, pomagając mu tym samym wstać. Nie wysuwając go ani na chwilę ze swoich objęć i starając się ze wszystkich sił nie roześmiać z trzęsących się nóg przyjaciela, pomógł mu dojść do sypialni. Ułożył go na miękkiej pościeli, całując łapczywie odsłoniętą szyję chłopaka.

Jeśli Styles zauważył, jak Nick zrzucił z łóżka błękitną koszulkę do spania Louisa, to nie dał tego po sobie w żaden sposób poznać.

Grimshaw bez trudu odnalazł w szafce nawilżacz, starając się odsunąć od siebie nieprzyjemną, natrętną myśl, że robią coś złego, gdy zauważył, że brakuje ponad połowy zawartości buteleczki.

Być może układało im się lepiej, niżeli wynikało to z opowiadań Harry'ego. Teraz jednak nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Nie, gdy zielonooki leżał nagi tuż pod nim, błagając go, by się pospieszył i w końcu zaczął go pieprzyć.

Starszy uśmiechnął się, a potem pochylił się nad przyjacielem. Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru złączył ze sobą ich wargi – tym razem chcąc odwrócić uwagę Stylesa od nieprzyjemnego, palącego uczucia, gdy wsunął w niego palec wskazujący, zginając go powoli w jego wnętrzu. Mimo ogromnej chęci wzięcia go tu i teraz, wiedział, że musi go najpierw przygotować. Harry nie wydawał się jednak przekonany do tego pomysłu; wyginał się i wzdychał, powtarzając w kółko, że jest już gotowy, że chce już go czuć.

Gdy do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi, a potem trzeci i czwarty, Nickowi wydawało się, że zaraz sam skończy, tylko od wyobrażania sobie tej samej ciasnoty i gorąca wokół własnego przyrodzenia. Gdy w końcu wspiął się na niego i gdy złączyli się w jedno, pokój wypełnił głośny jęk ulgi wymieszanej z przyjemnością i Nick nie wiedział, czy wydał go on, Harry, czy może oni obaj.

Wydawało mu się, że kompletnie stracił kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje. Mógł tylko czuć i brać od Stylesa więcej, więcej i więcej, wychodzić naprzeciw jego biodrom i starać się wsunąć się w niego jak najgłębiej. Jęki zielonookiego były dla niego wskazówką, pod jakim kątem powinien się z nim kochać i gdzie dotykać, by było mu jak najlepiej. Chociaż raczej nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, wiele razy wyobrażał sobie, jakie to uczucie, być z Harrym tak blisko, odczuwać go tak mocno. Nie spodziewał się, że emocje i przyjemność będą tak silne. Wydawało mu się, że spala się od środka, za każdym razem, gdy słyszał własne imię, wypowiedziane tym samym, błagalnym tonem. Owinął dłonią męskość Stylesa, nie zaprzestając przy tym rytmicznego spotykania się z nim. To było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. Nim Harry zdążył ostrzec, doszedł gwałtownie w jego ręce, drżąc pod każdym ruchem Grimshawa.

Nick był doświadczonym kochankiem, a jednak kilka minut później jęknął głośno, szczytując.

 Dla Nicka to był tylko seks. Naprawdę dobry i namiętny, ale wciąż po prostu seks.

 Dla Harry'ego był naprawdę przyjemnym odreagowaniem, w ramionach kogoś, komu ufał.

 Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co tak naprawdę to wszystko oznaczało.

 

*

 

Paradoks całej sytuacji polegał na tym, że choć zdrada była niezaprzeczalnym krokiem ku końcowi ich związku, Louis o niej nie wiedział, a Harry miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Zielonooki doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak ogromny błąd popełnił i ze wstydem zauważył, jak nieistotne przy nim stały się wszelkie drobne niedociągnięcia w zachowaniu Tomlinsona. Czym w końcu było wybranie się do hotelowego baru z Liamem, palenie trawki przed koncertem z Zaynem albo spóźnienie się na umówione spotkanie, przy jego zdradzie?

 Oczywiście, Louis w dalszym ciągu popełniał małe gafy i Harry najprawdopodobniej w innej sytuacji byłby na niego wściekły. Jeszcze miesiąc temu urządziłby mu awanturę pełną żalu, łez, gróźb i krzyków, która kolejny raz zakończyłaby się przebywaniem w osobnych pokojach hotelowych. Teraz jednak, w obliczu ciążącego na nim brzemienia zdrady, to wszystko było nieistotne. Żałował, że potrzebował chwili zapomnienia z Nickiem, by to zauważyć.

Harry panikował. Czuł, jak całe jego ciało napina się nieprzyjemnie z nerwów, z każdym telefonem, który Louis odbierał, z każdą wiadomością tekstową, którą odczytywał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, za każdym razem, gdy nie wychodził z łazienki trochę dłużej albo gdy odmawiał mu seksu, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem. Jednocześnie, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niebieskooki zna go na wylot i prędzej czy później zauważy, jak wielki strach wzbudzają w Harrym rzeczy, które kiedyś nie miały znaczenia. Nienaturalne, powtarzające się codziennie pytania o to, czy wszystko między nimi w porządku i czy Louis w dalszym ciągu go kocha. Po jednym z nich Tomlinson przypatrywał mu się uważnie odrobinę dłużej, niż zazwyczaj i Harry niemalże zemdlał z namiaru emocji. Tak bardzo obawiał się dnia, w którym Louis dowie się o jego zdradzie, że nie zauważył, że sam zaczął wzbudzać w nim podejrzenia.

Harry z natury nie był typem osoby, która łaknęła kontaktu fizycznego z drugą osobą - to zawsze była domena Louisa. Oczywiście uwielbiał się z nim kochać i go całować, jednak to starszy z nich częściej okazywał mu swoją miłość w gestach. To on zawsze chwytał czule jego kolano, gdy Styles prowadził samochód, to on obejmował go w pasie, gdy zielonooki robił dla nich śniadanie, to jemu śniły się w nocy koszmary, gdy Harry nie obejmował go wystarczająco mocno. Teraz jednak, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis prędzej czy później go zostawi, każdy kontakt fizyczny z nim był dla niego na wagę złota. Wiedział, że będzie mu go brakowało. Boże, będzie za nim tak cholernie tęsknił... Żołądek skręcał mu się nieprzyjemnie z nerwów na samo wyobrażenie tego, że któregoś dnia ramiona niebieskookiego będą poza jego zasięgiem, podobnie jak jego usta, dłonie i czułe słowa.

Oczywiście, były momenty, w których wyobrażał sobie, że Louis kocha go za bardzo, by być w stanie go zostawić – podświadomie jednak wiedział, że oszukuje w ten sposób samego siebie, bo chłopak nigdy nie wybaczy mu zdrady z Nickiem. Być może przebolałby ją, gdyby Harry pocałował obcą im osobę na jakimś przyjęciu, będąc pod wpływem alkoholu... Ale nie kontakt seksualny, a już na pewno nie z nim. Grimshaw był osobą, która nigdy nie szanowała Louisa, która otwarcie okazywała mu swoją niechęć i która jednym zdaniem była w stanie sprawić, że Tomlinson zamykał się w skorupie własnych myśli, niezdolny by się odezwać.

Teraz jednak w jego związku wszystko było w porządku. Mówiąc szczerze, było tak dobrze, jak nigdy, lepiej nawet niż na początku ich znajomości, gdy nie potrafili oderwać od siebie rąk.

Harry był naprawdę szczęśliwy, widząc, jak Louis przybrał kilka kilogramów, a spod jego powiek zniknęły zagłębienia, opuchlizna i cienie. Styles, sparaliżowany nieustającym strachem przed utratą chłopaka, nie wypuszczał go ze swoich objęć w nocy, więc koszmary Tomlinsona niemal całkowicie zniknęły. Niebieskooki był wypoczęty, a to sprawiało, że lepiej wykonywał wyznaczone mu zadania, związane z nagrywaniem nowej płyty – mieli więc dużo czasu dla siebie. Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie potrafiłby przywołać w pamięci ostatniego momentu, gdy razem gdzieś wyszli; teraz randki stały się ich codziennością, podobnie jak seks, który był tak dobry i pełen pasji, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy.

Mijały tygodnie, a zdrada Harry'ego wciąż nie ujrzała światła dziennego i chłopak przez moment pomyślał, że być może los mu sprzyja i niebieskooki nigdy się o niej nie dowie. Być może była im ona potrzebna do tego, by w końcu zaczęli doceniać siebie nawzajem. Być może to miało się wydarzyć, by znów mogło być między nimi dobrze. Być może posiadanie jej na swoim sumieniu było dla niego wystarczającą karą.

Wszyscy dookoła nich zdawali się zauważać pozytywną zmianę, która zaszła w ich relacji. Louis był tak przepełniony szczęściem i tak bardzo na nowo zakochany w Harrym, że przyglądanie się mu momentalnie poprawiało wszystkim humor. Chłopak każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał właśnie jemu, zaniedbując przy tym nieco swoich przyjaciół; nikt nie miał mu tego jednak za złe. Bez względu na wszystko, każdy wolał, gdy okazywali sobie uczucie odrobinę zbyt wylewnie, niż gdy kłócili się przez kilka godzin, stawiając przy tym na nogi cały hotel. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że Niall mrugnął do niego wesoło, gdy ten nieświadomie bawił się palcami Louisa, siedzącego obok niego w samochodzie.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni, lęk, który krył się głęboko w Harrym, powrócił. Poczuł, jak jego lodowate palce zaciskają mu się na gardle, gdy tylko wysiedli pod siedzibą radia BBC1 w pochmurny, wrześniowy poranek. Z całych sił starał się wyglądać na zadowolonego, uśmiechając się do pospiesznie wykonanych zdjęć z oczekującymi ich fanami. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy, jak sztuczna była jego radość. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał zawieść niczyich oczekiwań.

Oczywiście, po tym, co między nimi zaszło, jego przyjaźń z Nickiem znacznie się osłabiła. Chociaż dziennikarz dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że to, co między nimi zaszło, było tylko jednorazową przygodą, dzięki której wyzbyli się ze swojej relacji niezrozumiałego dla nich, ciągłego napięcia seksualnego, Harry nie potrafił dłużej być przyjacielem Grimshawa. Nie, gdy ten przypominał mu o tym, jak bardzo skrzywdził Louisa i jaką cenę być może przyjdzie mu kiedyś za to zapłacić.

Gdy zostali poinformowani o planowanym wywiadzie, promującym ich nadchodzący album, od początku wiedział, że chodzi o poranną audycję radia BBC1, choć do końca miał nadzieję, że to nie Nick będzie ją prowadził. Gdy jednak jasnym stało się, że to właśnie brunet został wyznaczony do rozmowy z zespołem, Harry spędził dobrą godzinę w toalecie, wymiotując z nerwów. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tego, jak po tym wszystkim miałby po prostu udawać, że nic się między nimi nie wydarzyło, tuż pod nosem Louisa, znającego go na wylot.

Wielokrotnie w zdawkowych rozmowach z Nickiem prosił go, by ten nie dał niczego po sobie poznać, gdy przyjdzie mu przeprowadzać z nimi wywiad. Wiedział, że wcześniejsza relacja dziennikarza i Tomlinsona nie była łatwa: obaj zdawali się wykorzystywać każdą sytuację, by sobie wzajemnie dopiec i upokorzyć tego drugiego. Dzień poprzedzający ich wizytę w radiu, Harry spędził na błaganiu przyjaciela, by ten powstrzymał się od wszelkich aluzji dotyczących tego, co między nimi zaszło. Chociaż Nick powtarzał, że jest dorosły i nie chce się wtrącać w ich sprawy uczuciowe, a więc Styles nie ma się o co martwić, zielonooki i tak drżał z nerwów, gdy kolejnego ranka przekraczali próg budynku.

Chociaż zegarek na lewym nadgarstku Harry'ego nie wskazywał nawet siódmej rano, Grimshaw wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Jego wypoczęta i uśmiechnięta twarz kontrastowała z poszarzałym ze zmęczenia obliczem Louisa, który ziewnął głęboko, zasłaniając usta, tuż po tym, jak kiwnął dziennikarzowi na powitanie głową.

Wiedząc, że oschłe powitanie wzbudzi podejrzenia niebieskookiego, Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, obejmując na powitanie Nicka. Znajomy zapach perfum, tak bardzo wyraźnych tamtej nocy, sprawił, że jego żołądek zacisnął się z nerwów. Wydawało mu się, że przyjaciel szepnął mu do ucha ciche _spokojnie_ , jednak równie dobrze mógł sobie to tylko wyobrazić. Gdy się jednak od niego odsunął, ten mrugnął do niego przyjacielsko, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko, biorąc w objęcia Nialla.

 

*

 

Jako nastolatek, Harry nie rozumiał zamiłowania jego rodziców do kawy. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak ktokolwiek może dla przyjemności pić coś, co w smaku przypominało mu kwaśną ziemię. Ze zdziwieniem obserwował, jak Anne każdy dzień rozpoczyna od filiżanki gorącego espresso z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru, i jak bardzo zmieniał się jej humor, gdy odkładała puste już naczynie do zlewu. Teraz jednak, gdy pracował ciężej, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał, że będzie, napój ten wielokrotnie stawiał go na nogi, umożliwiając mu normalne funkcjonowanie. Gdy więc Tina, jedna z pracownic radia, postawiła przed nimi parujące kubki pełne gorącego napoju, Harry uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością, sięgając po swoją kawę.

Styles bardzo lubił rodzinną atmosferę panującą w studiu radiowym. Wiedział, że zanim Grimshaw przeprowadzi z nimi wywiad na antenie, pozwoli im obudzić się w rozmowie z nim poza zasięgiem słuchaczy stacji. Nie był więc zdziwiony, gdy tuż po zapowiedzi piosenki, Nick zdjął z siebie słuchawki, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko na powitanie. Wstał od swojego biurka, podchodząc do nich żwawo.

Pomimo różnicy wieku, konwersacja z dziennikarzem była łatwa i naturalna. W innych okolicznościach, Harry na pewno rozluźniłby się przy jego dowcipach i entuzjazmie – tym razem było jednak inaczej. Drżał z nerwów za każdym razem, gdy ten zwracał się bezpośrednio do Louisa, choć Grimshaw był dla niego milszy niż zwykle i nie wdawał się z nim w niepotrzebne sprzeczki.

Dopiero kiedy z zamyślenia wyrwał go charakterystyczny, donośny śmiech Nialla, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie słuchał, o czym przez kilka ostatnich minut rozmawiali jego przyjaciele, zamiast tego wpatrując się bezmyślnie w swoje dłonie.

– Wydaje mi się, że to było na imprezie urodzinowej Jamesa. – Harry był zaskoczony, że Zayn tak żywo włączył się w rozmowę z dziennikarzem. Ten kiwnął jedynie głową z entuzjazmem, a potem zmarszczył brwi, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na twarzy Tomlinsona. Zielonooki na moment przestał oddychać.

– Louis, dlaczego tak właściwie cię tam nie było? – Grimshaw zwrócił się do szatyna, uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień. – Twój chłopak był bez ciebie taki samotny... – zażartował, a Styles poczuł, jak grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg.

Na czole niebieskookiego pojawiła się pojedyncza bruzda, jak zawsze, gdy się nad czymś głębiej zastanawiał. Harry zadział instynktownie. Chociaż wiedział, że nie uda mu się w żaden sposób cofnąć słów Nicka, chciał go przegadać, sprawić, że te w jakiś sposób odejdą w zapomnienie. Od początku wiedział, że nie może mu ufać. Jak mógł być taki głupi?

– Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? – warknął, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową i ściągając tym samym na siebie uwagę otaczających go przyjaciół i Louisa. – To niegrzeczne rozmawiać o jakimś wydarzeniu w towarzystwie kogoś, kto nie mógł się na nim pojawić – wyjaśnił chaotycznie, kopiąc dyskretnie Grimshawa w łydkę. Ten uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, odchrząkując głośno.

– Wszyscy czuliśmy się, jakby Louis tam był – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od wyzywającego, rozbieganego spojrzenia Harry'ego. – Kiedy wypiłeś o jednego drinka za dużo i usta nie zamykały ci się na jego temat – dodał, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Dopiero wtedy Styles zorientował się, że Grimshaw wcale nie miał na myśli niczego złego. Wcale nie zamierzał wzbudzać podejrzeń Louisa co do ich relacji. Jeśli cokolwiek było w tej sytuacji nienaturalne, to jego przesadna złość i gwałtowna reakcja. Uświadomienie sobie tego sprawiło, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.

– James zadzwonił wtedy do mnie, prosząc, bym ulżył wszystkim cierpień i zabrał cię z jego domu. – Tomlinson roześmiał się łagodnie, czule chwytając udo Harry'ego w pocieszającym geście. – Osobiście uznaję to za ogromny komplement – powiedział, pochylając się w kierunku zielonookiego. – Cieszę się, że myślisz o mnie, nawet będąc zalanym w trupa – zwrócił się do niego, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Dzięki temu wiem, że mogę ci zaufać i że nigdy byś mnie nie zdradził – dokończył, a Styles poczuł, jak z jego twarzy znikają wszelkie kolory, a zawartość żołądka podeszła mu niebezpiecznie do gardła. Chociaż z całych sił pragnął uciec i ulżyć sobie w toalecie, wyrzucając z nerwów całą zawartość swojego żołądka, przeszywające spojrzenie Grimshawa sprowadziło go na ziemię. Resztki świadomości podpowiedziały mu, że w ten sposób jedynie wzbudziłby w Louisie podejrzenia.

– Oczywiście, że bym tego nie zrobił – zapewnił go pospiesznie, starając się ukryć drżenie własnych rąk.

 

*

 

Harry zawsze chciał utrzymywać się z muzyki; nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że na jego konto bankowe spływać będzie więcej pieniędzy, niżeli kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie wydać. Bycie bogatym miało oczywiście swoje zalety – mógł pozwolić sobie na kupno każdej rzeczy, o której tylko zamarzył, bez jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia. To jednocześnie stało się jego przekleństwem, ponieważ Louis był w identycznej sytuacji i Stylesowi niesamowicie trudno było znaleźć prezent, który zrobi na nim wrażenie.

Wyrzuty sumienia nie pozwalały mu jednak tak łatwo odpuścić. Wiedział, że by choć na moment umilkły, musiał się postarać. Korzystając z dnia wolnego i z faktu, że Louis miał pojawić się w ich domu w Los Angeles dopiero późnym, wieczorem, przygotował dla nich wystawną kolację, a potem ruszył w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego prezentu dla niebieskookiego.

Gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na pięknym zegarku z białego złota, ozdobionego dyskretnymi brylantami, wiedział, że Louis będzie nim zachwycony. Pamiętał, jak ten kiedyś wspomniał mu, że choć od zawsze marzył mu się Rolex, nie miał w sobie tyle odwagi, by go kupić. Tłumaczył mu, że wciąż czuł się w głębi siebie chłopcem z Doncaster, bez względu na to, ile miał pieniędzy, a sprawienie samemu sobie takiego zegarka, było by dla niego aktem pychy. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie tyczyło się to też otrzymania takowego w prezencie.

Przymierzając go, uśmiechnął się lekko, wyobrażając sobie, jak będzie leżał na drobniejszym nadgarstku Louisa. Z całą pewnością podkreśli tatuaże chłopaka i ciepły odcień jego skóry, dodając mu też elegancji. Zdecydowanie był zadowolony z wyboru. Sprzedawca odchrząknął cicho, mylnie interpretując jego pozytywną reakcję.

– Prezentuje się naprawdę fantastycznie. Bardzo pasuje do pańskiego stylu – zapewnił go, kłaniając się lekko w jego kierunku. – To zegarek, który będzie wyglądał dobrze zarówno do garnituru, jak i do sportowych ubrań. Wybrał pan dla siebie jeden z ponadczasowych modeli – zachwalał. Harry pokręcił jedynie głową, ściągając z siebie ostrożnie drogą biżuterię.

– To nie dla mnie – wyjaśnił krótko, podając zegarek z powrotem sprzedawcy. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że będzie idealny dla osoby, której chciałbym go podarować. Mógłbym poprosić, by został zapakowany na prezent? – dodał uprzejmie, przyglądając się uważnie, jak twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiło zaskoczenie.

– Proszę mi zatem wybaczyć moją pomyłkę. Kupno tak drogiego dodatku na prezent to prawdziwa rzadkość – wyjaśnił. Uprzejmość w jego głosie była z pewnością fałszywa. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego sztucznie, wyuczonym gestem. – Z całą pewnością taki upominek zostanie jednak należycie doceniony, a wszelkie pańskie winy wybaczone – dodał, chcąc żartobliwością swojej wypowiedzi rozładować napiętą atmosferę. Styles skrzywił się gwałtownie, czując, jak płoną mu policzki. Czuł się przyłapany i oceniony. Nie mógł znieść tego, z jaką łatwością rozgryzł go gburowaty sprzedawca, który zapewne nawet nie wiedział, kim jest.

– Nie życzę sobie takich komentarzy – powiedział, pozbawionym emocji głosem, starając się jednak zabrzmieć pewnie. – To nieprofesjonalne i wyjątkowo niegrzeczne – dodał, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. – Domyślam się, że nie chce pan stracić klienta, który planował kupić biżuterię za pół miliona dolarów, dlatego proszę mi wybaczyć bezpośredniość, ale lepiej będzie dla pana, jeśli nie będzie się pan odzywał, dopóki nie będzie ku temu konieczności – warknął.

Mężczyzna uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi, jednak ukłonił mu się lekko, choć tym razem bez cienia uśmiechu na twarzy.

– Oczywiście – powiedział, a potem zniknął na zapleczu, by wypisać certyfikat autentyczności.

 

*

Harry nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego, że rozpłakał się jak dziecko, gdy tylko opuścił drogi sklep. Potrzebował dobrych kilkunastu minut, by opanować drżenie rąk i niekontrolowane łzy, które popłynęły z jego zielonych oczu. Wyrzuty sumienia, spowodowane tym, jak oschle potraktował sprzedawcę, dręczyły go nawet wtedy, gdy odliczał minuty do przyjazdu Louisa, rozkładając z uwagą porcelanowe talerze i srebrne sztućce. Ostatecznie, czując, że musi w jakiś sposób zrekompensować mężczyźnie swoją oschłość, wysłał do lokalu kosz pełen słodyczy, wraz z dołączonym do nich, krótkim liścikiem z przeprosinami. Wierzył, że to wystarczy, by ukoić swoje nerwy.

 

*

 

Dochodziła dziewiętnasta, gdy Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, wchodząc do mieszkania. Uwielbiał moment, w którym wracał do domu, ze świadomością, że Harry tam na niego czeka. Większość dnia spędził na pozowaniu wraz z Eleanor do ustawionych przez zarząd zdjęć. Chociaż bardzo lubił towarzystwo brunetki, udawanie, że są w szczęśliwym związku było dla niego wyjątkowo męczące. Dzisiaj marzył po prostu o tym, by móc położyć się u boku zielonookiego i zasnąć. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg ich apartamentu, momentalnie poczuł przyjemny zapach sosu pomidorowego i oregano. Westchnął z zadowoleniem.

Pospiesznie zdjął z siebie ciepłą kurtkę, szalik i sportowe buty, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się blisko Harry'ego. Brunet wielokrotnie wspierał go, gdy Tomlinson buntował się przeciwko kolejnym wymyślnym ustawkom i gdy później ponosił konsekwencje swoich czynów. Oczywiście, wiedział, że chłopak rozumie konieczność jego publicznych wyjść z Eleanor. Niebieskooki zawsze próbował wynagrodzić mu każdą chwilę, którą spędzali osobno, nawet jeśli Styles nigdy nie dał mu odczuć, by miał do niego z tego powodu żal. Louis podświadomie jednak czuł, że spotkania z dziewczyną sprawiają mu o przykrość.

Nie zważając na protesty Harry'ego, wsunął zimne od wiatru dłonie pod jego bawełnianą koszulkę, rozkoszując się znajomym ciepłem miękkiej skóry. Przyciągając chłopaka do czułego pocałunku, mruknął mu do ust ciche _tęskniłem_.

Śmiejąc się głośno, Styles wyswobodził się leniwie z objęć chłopaka, a potem oparł się o kuchenny blat, przyglądając mu się przez moment uważnie, z wyraźną w spojrzeniu troską i czułością.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, a potem założył na ręce puchate, kuchenne rękawice i nachylił się, by wyciągnąć gorącą zapiekankę z piekarnika. Louis odsunął się pospiesznie, nie chcąc stanąć mu na drodze do jadalni. – Jak się czuje Eleanor? – dodał, odwracając się, by upewnić się, że chłopak za nim idzie. Tomlinson wzruszył krótko ramionami.

– Wolę spędzać czas w inny sposób – mruknął, prychając cicho. Kilka sekund później, jego twarz rozjaśniła się jednak w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy dostrzegł pięknie przystrojony stół, z równo rozłożoną, drogą zastawą. Kątem oka zauważył też porcelanowy półmisek ze swoją ukochaną sałatką z brzoskwinią i suszonymi pomidorami. – Czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie powitanie? – zapytał, unosząc brwi. Kąciki warg Harry’ego uniosły się lekko w odpowiedzi. Przez moment Louisowi wydawało się, że na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się nerwowy grymas; trwało to jednak zaledwie ułamek sekundy i szatyn zdecydował się to zignorować, nie chcąc psuć romantycznego nastroju niepotrzebnymi pytaniami.

– Mnie też ciebie brakowało – wyjaśnił krótko Styles, odkładając pokrywę naczynia żaroodpornego na bok i ściągając z siebie kuchenne rękawiczki. – Lubię się o ciebie troszczyć – dodał, rumieniąc się lekko na dźwięk swoich słów. Odsunął jedno z drewnianych krzeseł, siadając na nim wygodnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy niebieskooki usiadł na siedzeniu w rogu stołu, zamiast naprzeciwko niego, przesuwając ostrożnie przygotowaną dla niego zastawę. Byli na tyle blisko siebie, że ich łokcie prawie się ze sobą stykały.

Przez moment żaden z nich się nie odzywał; obaj byli zajęci nakładaniem jedzenia na swoje talerze i rozkoszowaniem się jego smakiem. Gdy z talerza Louisa zniknęło większość porcji, chłopak wyciągnął się wygodnie na krześle, z przyzwyczajenia obejmując czule łydki Harry'ego własnymi nogami. Chłopak zerknął na niego z czułością w odpowiedzi, czując, jak na szyi pojawia mu się rumieniec.

– Eleanor powiedziała mi, że zaczęła się z kimś spotykać na poważnie. – Styles czuł, że Louis szukał dobrego momentu, by mu to oznajmić. – Wspomniała, że jest w trakcie negocjowania swojego kontraktu – dodał, zerkając na Harry'ego, który uniósł brwi w pytającym geście. – W pozytywny dla nas obojga sposób. Calder chce mieć więcej prywatności. Móc dłużej przebywać w Anglii, bez dodatkowych wyjazdów – wyjaśnił, silnie gestykulując w podekscytowaniu. – Jeśli zarząd się zgodzi, a według niej to tylko kwestia czasu, nasze spotkania staną się dużo rzadsze. Najprawdopodobniej będziemy w ciągu jednego dnia robić zdjęcia w kilku stylizacjach. Chodzi o to, by w razie potrzeby opublikować fotografie z odstępem kilku dni. Dzięki temu, my oszczędzimy czas, a zarząd pieniądze na opłaconych paparazzi i fanów – wyjaśnił, z niepokojem przyglądając się twarzy Harry'ego. Zielonooki czuł palący jego wnętrzności wstyd. Podczas gdy Louis robił wszystko, by w ich związku układało się jak najlepiej, Styles go zdradził, gdy ten tylko zniknął z jego pola widzenia. – Wiem, że nie jest to rozwiązanie, którego byśmy chcieli – mruknął, błędnie interpretując jego przygnębione spojrzenie. – Eleanor i ja jesteśmy związani kontraktem jeszcze kilkanaście miesięcy. Ale pomyśl tylko, dzięki temu będziemy mogli więcej czasu spędzać razem! – dodał, uśmiechając się do niego z nadzieją.

– To wspaniale, naprawdę – odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. – Mam nadzieję, że Eleanor uda się dopiąć swego. Byłoby cudownie mieć choć jeden wspólny dzień więcej – kontynuował, wstając spokojnie ze swojego krzesła. – Dziwię się, że nie wpadli na ten pomysł sami. Zawsze starają się na wszystkim oszczędzać, a tu proszę. A wydawało by się, że są tacy genialni – stwierdził ironicznie, zbierając talerze ze stołu. Louis roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, a potem zmarszczył lekko brwi, przyglądając się, jak Harry kieruje się w stronę kuchni.

– Gdzie się wybierasz?! – zapytał, podnosząc zaczepnie głos. Styles zatrzymał się w połowie jadalni, wzdychając łagodnie i kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Zapomniałeś już o naszej umowie? Ja zmywam, kiedy ty gotujesz – dodał, podnosząc się i zabierając pewnym gestem naczynia z dłoni Stylesa. – Bez dyskusji – skwitował, gdy tylko zauważył, że Harry uchylił usta, by coś powiedzieć.

Wykorzystując moment, w którym Louis całą swoją uwagę koncentrował na czyszczeniu talerzy w zlewie, Styles drżącymi z nerwów rękoma wyciągnął z szuflady w salonie pięknie zapakowany zegarek, skubiąc niepewnie brzeg kokardy, zawiązanej na pudełku. Przez chwilę jeszcze wahał się, obawiając się reakcji starszego mężczyzny. Zastanawiał się, czy wręczając mu tak drogi prezent, nie wzbudzi w nim podejrzeń. Ostatecznie jednak westchnął ciężko i pokręcił lekko głową w irytacji, kierując się do kuchni.

Obejmując szatyna od tyłu w pasie, ostrożnie odsunął półdługie kosmyki włosów z jego szczupłej szyi, składając łagodny pocałunek na jednym z wystających kręgów. Tomlinson zaśmiał się cicho, gdy jego ciało wygięło się w niekontrolowany sposób pod przyjemnym dotykiem warg Stylesa.

– Hazz – zganił go, odwracając w jego kierunku zawstydzoną twarz. Oczy młodszego były błyszczące i ciemne, ale to pakunek, który trzymał w dłoniach, momentalnie ściągnął uwagę Louisa. Chłopak zmarszczył gęste brwi, przechylając w zaskoczeniu głowę.

– Chyba nie zapomniałem o jakiejś ważnej okazji? – zapytał nerwowo, przygryzając dolną wargę w konsternacji. Harry przesunął przelotnie wargami po jego policzku, owiewając go gorącym powietrzem.

– Po prostu gdy zobaczyłem go na wystawie, od razu wyobraziłem sobie, jak będzie wyglądał na tobie i nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Jest dla ciebie stworzony, Lou – stwierdził entuzjastycznie, obserwując, jak szatyn powoli otwiera drewniane pudełko.

Gdy tylko Louis zorientował się, co tak naprawdę trzyma w ręku, jęknął głośno w niedowierzaniu.

– Harry – powiedział cicho, przesuwając ostrożnie palcami po tarczy zegarka. Oczy błyszczały mu szczęściem, a na twarzy pojawiły się znajome dla Stylesa rumieńce. – Jesteś… naprawdę szalony – stwierdził, wpatrując się z zachwytem w sprezentowaną mu biżuterię.

– Po prostu cię kocham – stwierdził krótko Harry, obserwując, jak Tomlinson wyciąga Rolexa z pudełka, wsuwając go z nieskrywaną fascynacją na swój drobny nadgarstek. – Naprawdę cię kocham – dodał cicho. 

Ze wszystkich sił starał się przekonać samego siebie, że ucisk, który czuł w żołądku, nie zepsuł mu tego magicznego momentu, który ze sobą dzielili. Prawda jednak zawsze przypominała o sobie boleśnie, nie pozwalając mu na wytchnienie. Wiedział, że na to zasługiwał.

 

*

 

Po raz trzeci z rzędu, wigilię premiery nowej płyty One Direction Harry spędzał w Holmes Chapel, w swoim rodzinnym domu. Przyznał się przed sobą w duchu, że to stało się dla niego tradycją, z której trudno było by mu zrezygnować, podobnie jak to, że Louis wolał koić swoje nerwy w klubie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie miał mu tego za złe; obaj wiedzieli, że zobaczą się kolejnego dnia, by wspólnie świętować wydanie kolejnej płyty. Bliskość jego matki, siostry i ojczyma dodawała mu otuchy, chociaż gdzieś w głębi siebie czuł, że _Midnight Memories_ , album dużo dojrzalszy od poprzednich, podbije serca fanek. Byli wyjątkowo dumni z piosenek, które stworzyli. Harry cieszył się, że zespół się rozwija, wychodząc stopniowo z wcześniejszych ram boybandu przeznaczonego tylko dla nastolatek. Oczywiście, był wdzięczny za to, że dostał szansę, by wyrazić samego siebie poprzez muzykę, bez względu na docelowe grono odbiorców – od zawsze chciał jednak inspirować ludzi w różnym wieku.

Niezaprzeczalnie uwielbiał występować na scenie i czuł się na niej jak ryba w wodzie. Nawet najbardziej surowi krytycy mówili o nim, że urodził się, by śpiewać dla publiki. I chociaż bycie członkiem One Direction stało się urzeczywistnieniem jego dziecięcych marzeń, dni takie jak ten sprawiały, że odrobinę pochmurniał, zastanawiając się, jak wyglądało by jego życie, gdyby nigdy nie zdecydował się wziąć udziału w Xfacotrze.

Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że w kącikach oczu Anne pojawiło się kilka zmarszczek, a włosy Robina znacząco się przerzedziły. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby z nimi mieszkał, najprawdopodobniej żadna z tych zmian nigdy nie zwróciłaby jego uwagi. Wiedział, że spędzając większość swojego czasu w podróży z jednego kraju do drugiego, tracił coś, czego przeciętny człowiek zwykle nawet nie zauważał – spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które dawały dom i bliskość rodziny.

Harry obudził się tego ranka w pokoju, w którym nic się nie zmieniło od dnia, gdy go opuścił dwa lata temu, by zamieszkać z Louisem. Ze wzruszeniem zorientował się, że rodzice pozwolili mu spać dłużej, niżeli miał to w zwyczaju, bo zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak zmęczony ciągłą pracą i podróżami był. Po wspólnym śniadaniu, Anne i Robin wybrali się na zakupy, zostawiając Harry'ego samego. Styles wiedział, że zrobili to, by ten mógł bez skrępowania na nowo poczuć się swobodnie w rodzinnym domu. Dopiero pod ich nieobecność dostrzegł, że kolor ścian w kuchni różnił się od tego z jego wspomnień sprzed kilku miesięcy. Poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w dolnej części brzucha. Miał tylko dziewiętnaście lat. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że w takim wieku będzie prowadził samodzielne życia z daleka od domu. Trzy lat temu, leniwy dzień spędzony z rodzicami na kanapie w salonie najprawdopodobniej przeminąłby niezapamiętany, niczym się nie wyróżniając. Teraz jednak przyniósł mu on psychiczne ukojenie, którego tak bardzo potrzebował.

Choć przez większość czasu czuł się spokojny, stres związany z wydawaniem płyty i wyrzuty sumienia, spowodowane jego zdradą, powróciły wraz z nadejściem wieczora.

Robin nie czuł się najlepiej. Harry był na to przygotowany, bo jego siostra w którejś z rozmów telefonicznych poprosiła go, by w wolnej chwili wrócił do domu rodzinnego. Wspominała o pogarszającym się stanie zdrowia jego ojczyma. Styles nie miał mu za złe, gdy tuż po kolacji objął go przepraszająco, udając się do sypialni, którą dzielił ze swoją żoną.

Z zadumy wyrwała go jego matka. Brunetka uderzyła syna delikatnie kuchennym ręcznikiem w biodro i dopiero wtedy chłopak zorientował się, że uciekając we własne myśli, przestał jej słuchać.

Od kilkunastu minut wspólnie sprzątali zebrane w ciągu całego dnia naczynia; podczas gdy Harry zmywał, Anne zabierała czyste talerze i sztućce z jego rąk, odkładając je na przynależne im miejsca.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco.

– Mogłabyś powtórzyć? – poprosił, przesuwając gąbką po wnętrzu porcelanowego kubka, przybrudzonego osadem z herbaty. Brunetka westchnęła, kiwając jednak głową.

– Pytałam o twoją ulubioną piosenkę z nowego albumu – powiedziała, stając na palcach, by odłożyć kieliszki na jedną z najwyższych półek. – Teraz jednak bardziej mnie interesuje to, co tak cię dręczy – stwierdziła, a potem chwyciła go czule za przedramię, sprawiając, że ten na moment zaprzestał swojej pracy. – Harry, co się dzieje? Cały dzień jesteś nieobecny. Przy premierze poprzednich płyt nie byłeś taki zdenerwowany – zmartwiła się, zmuszając go jednocześnie, by na nią spojrzał. Zielonooki westchnął ciężko, zamykając pospiesznie kran. – Chodzi o Louisa? Pokłóciliście cię? – dodała, zaciskając palce na jego przegubie odrobinę mocniej. 

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Harry nie chciał zwierzać się Anne. Nie dlatego, że obawiał się niezrozumienia – wiedział, że kobieta nigdy by go nie oceniła, bez względu na podejmowane przez niego decyzje. Nie był jednak gotowy na zawód, który z całą pewnością pojawiłby się w jej oczach.

– Zrobiłem coś, czego bardzo żałuję – powiedział, przygryzając nerwowo swoją dolną wargę. Brunetka przyglądała się mu z uwagą, gestem dłoni prosząc go, by kontynuował. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną i skoncentrowaną. – Coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Od kilku miesięcy dręczą mnie wyrzuty sumienia i nie radzę sobie z poczuciem winy. Myślę, że chyba sobie na to zasłużyłem, ale...

– Harry, jesteś najbardziej wrażliwą i empatyczną osobą, jaką znam. – Anne przerwała mu stanowczo, kręcąc głową i układając palce na jego klatce piersiowej. Styles miał ochotę krzyczeć. – Każdy z nas popełnia błędy. Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi i nikt z nas nie jest nieomylny – dodała, uśmiechając się do niego czule i przesuwając dłoń na jego policzek. – Cokolwiek się stało, nie zadręczaj się tym – poprosiła. Z każdym wypowiadanym przez nią słowem, zielonooki czuł się coraz gorzej. Pod wpływem jej łagodnego dotyku, do oczu napłynęły mu niechciane łzy. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, niemo zaprzeczając słowom Anne i przełykając zbierającą mu się nieprzyjemnie w gardle ślinę. Wiedział, że zdrada była niewybaczalna i że Louis nigdy nie będzie w stanie o niej zapomnieć. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy fakt, że się jej dopuścił, mógł sprawić, że brunetka przestanie go kochać. Wystawiając na próbę własny związek dla chwili przyjemności, Harry wystąpił przeciwko wszystkim wartościom, które od dziecka przekazywała mu Anne.

– Mamo, zdradziłem Louisa – wyrzucił z siebie, a potem westchnął ciężko, ukrywając zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach. Wcześniej wyobrażał sobie, że gdy w końcu zdradzi komuś swój sekret, poczuje ulgę. Ta jednak nigdy nie nadeszła. Na jej miejscu pojawił się jedynie palący wstyd.

Uśmiech, który wcześniej rozjaśniał twarz Anne, zniknął, tak jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Styles przetarł wierzchem dłoni oczy, starając się uspokoić przyspieszony z nerwów oddech. – Nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem teraz zrobić – dodał, zaskoczony tym, jak wysoki stał się jego głos pod wpływem emocji. Za wszelką cenę próbował pozostać spokojnym. – Codziennie umieram ze strachu, że się o tym dowie i mnie zostawi – dokończył, czując, jak na samą myśl o rozstaniu zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie wiedział, jak mógł być taki głupi.

Brunetka wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem westchnęła ciężko i otworzyła zapraszająco swoje ramiona, pozwalając, by Harry się w nią wtulił. Chociaż nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że jej syn popełni tak radykalny błąd, wiedziała, że w jej gestii było wspieranie Harry'ego w naprawianiu go, a nie krytykowanie go. Było już zresztą za późno na pouczanie, mleko zostało rozlane i nic, co by powiedziała, nie mogło tego zmienić. Objęła go ciasno w pasie, przelotnie całując jego policzek. Chciała, by czuł się kochany. Wiedział, że to jedyne, co teraz może mu dać. Trwali tak aż do momentu, w którym brunet był ponownie w stanie oddychać.

– Musisz mu powiedzieć – oznajmiła stanowczo, odsuwając się od niego ostrożnie, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Harry wyglądał na przerażonego tą perspektywą; był tak blady, że Anne poważnie zaczęła obawiała się o jego zdrowie. – Kochanie, powinieneś się przyznać, zanim on dowie się o tej sytuacji w inny sposób i nie będzie już chciał słuchać twoich wyjaśnień – dodała, kładąc nacisk na drugą część swojej wypowiedzi. Znała Louisa na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że chłopak w nerwowych sytuacjach reaguje impulsywnie, skupiając się wyłącznie na swoich emocjach i zapominając o zdrowym rozsądku. – Harry, to jedyny sposób, by wyjść z tej sytuacji z twarzą – dodała poważnie, przyglądając się z uwagą twarzy syna. Chłopak kiwnął głową, pospiesznie przecierając mokrą od łez twarz. – Wiem, że to trudne, ale im szybciej o tym porozmawiacie, tym lepiej – powiedziała.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się do niej smutno w odpowiedzi.

– Nie potrafię tego zrobić – mruknął, wzdychając ciężko. Głos wciąż mu lekko drżał. – Od miesięcy próbuję znaleźć ku temu dobry moment, ale ciągle z jakiegoś powodu to przekładam – wyjaśnił, kręcąc głową.

– Nie wyczekuj odpowiedniej chwili, bo ona nigdy nie nadejdzie. – Poważny, stanowczy ton głosu Anne sprawił, że Styles poczuł się tak, jakby znów był dzieckiem, karconym za bałagan w pokoju. – A im dłużej to odkładasz, tym ciężej będzie ci to zrobić i tym ciężej będzie jemu ci wybaczyć. Pomyśl tylko, H. – poprosiła. – Oczywiście, twoja zdrada zaboli go najbardziej i to na niej skupi się najpierw jego złość. W drugiej kolejności jednak wypomni ci wszystkie miesiące, podczas których go okłamywałeś, udając, że nic się nie stało – dodała, wracając myślami do własnych wspomnień.

– Wiem, mamo – odpowiedział, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Powiem mu – zdecydował, zaciskając wargi w wąską kreskę. – Zasługuje, by wiedzieć o tym ode mnie – dodał cicho. Kilka sekund później Anne ponownie zamknęła go w swoich ramionach, chcąc w ten sposób okazać mu wsparcie i zrozumienie. I chociaż ze wszystkich sił starała się wierzyć, że Louis wybaczy Harry'emu zdradę, nie mogła odsunąć od siebie natrętnego pytania, czy gdy kolejny raz będzie tulić do siebie syna, uda jej się choć odrobinę uleczyć ból złamanego serca.

 

*

 

Oczywiście, płyta okazała się ogromnym, międzynarodowym sukcesem. Chociaż po świetnej sprzedaży pozostałych albumów i rosnących notowaniach zespołu w mediach, byli przygotowani na to, że i tym razem się im powiedzie, nikt tak naprawdę nikt nie spodziewał się, że w ciągu pierwszej doby _Midnight Memories_ stanie się najszybciej sprzedającym się albumem w historii. Fani One Direction po raz kolejny ich nie zawiedli, udowadniając, jak ogromna jest ich moc. Słuchając o tych wszystkich liczbach, o rekordach, które tej nocy zostały przekroczone, Harry miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia.

Jego euforii nie mógł zepsuć nawet odgórnie wydany zakaz zbliżania się do Louisa na przyjęciu, które jego zarząd wyprawiał z okazji ukazania się trzeciego albumu. W innej sytuacji z całą pewnością próbował by się z tym kłócić; teraz jednak kiwnął jedynie głową i wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami. Wiedział, że po kilku godzinach, które spędzą osobno, wrócą do tego samego pokoju hotelowego, w którym bez końca będą mogli się całować i dotykać, opowiadając sobie o wrażeniach z całego wieczora. Nie mógł się już doczekać tych wszystkich historii, którymi Louis będzie się z nim dzielił pełnym podekscytowania głosem. Słuchanie chłopaka, gdy był szczęśliwy, sprawiało Stylesowi największą radość. Wiedział, że ten był wyjątkowo dumny z sukcesu ich albumu i rozumiał, dlaczego ten wieczór był dla niego tak ważny. Tomlinson nie tylko pomagał napisać niemal każdy z utworów, które zostały wybrane na płytę przez ich wytwórnię , ale także zdecydowanie więcej na niej śpiewał. Dzięki temu poczuł się istotny i doceniony, a jego poczucie wartości znacznie wzrosło, sprawiając, że Louis był radosną, zabawną wersją siebie, którą Harry kochał najbardziej.

Odnalazł ukochanego wzrokiem po drugiej stronie ogromnej sali. Niebieskooki gestykulował silnie, rozmawiając przy jednym z okrągłych stolików. Umiejscowiony był on tuż pod ogromnymi, ozdobnymi oknami w białych ramach, przez które do pomieszczenia wpadało przytłumione światło księżyca. Harry wiele by oddał, by móc teraz być obok niego.

Odwrócił spojrzenie, gdy poczuł na sobie przenikliwy wzrok jednego z jego managerów obecnych na przyjęciu. Mężczyzna odchrząknął i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, a potem ruszył w jego kierunku, podając mu kieliszek szampana. Styles przyjął go od niego z wdzięcznością, pospiesznie zanurzając usta w słodkim, musującym płynie. Odrobina alkoholu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, gdy poczuł znajome wibracje na swoim prawym udzie. Starając się zachować pozory uprzejmości, przeprosił blondyna, odchodząc w stronę toalety, by w spokoju odczytać wiadomość, którą mogła napisać mu tylko jedna osoba.

_Spotkaj się ze mną na korytarzu o 2:15._

 

*

 

Chociaż Nowy York kojarzył mu się przede wszystkim z niesamowitym tłumem i hałasem, którego tak naprawdę nie doświadczył w żadnym innym miejscu na świecie, położony w samym sercu miasta hotel, w którym się zatrzymali, był wyjątkowo cichy i przytulny. Obcasy jego skórzanych sztybletów stukały rytmicznie o pokrytą biało-złotymi kafelkami podłogę, a dźwięk ten odbijał się echem od pomalowanych beżową farbą ścian. Wiedział, że gdyby przyjechał tutaj prywatnie, z całą pewnością wszechobecna teraz cisza zostałaby zniszczona przez prowadzącą rozmowę telefoniczną recepcjonistkę lub gości przyjeżdżających do hotelu po długiej podróży samolotem, albo odpuszczających go w pośpiechu, z kilkoma walizkami ciągniętymi w rękach. Teraz jednak, dla bezpieczeństwa każdego z nich, budynek w całości wynajęty został dla członków One Direction i ludzi pracujących przy zespole.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy dostrzegł Louisa, opartego nonszalancko o jedną z ozdobnych kolumn w holu. Mimo wyraźnego w jego oczach zmęczenia, wyglądał wyjątkowo dobrze, ubrany w ciemne, dopasowane jeansy i dobrze skrojoną, białą koszulę. Podwinął w niej rękawy, odsłaniając dzięki temu znajdujące się na jego rękach tatuaże i nowy zegarek, który z dumą nosił.

– Cześć. – Louis przywitał się z nim krótko, pospiesznie wyciągając w jego kierunku ramiona i przyciągając go do pełnego tęsknoty, długiego pocałunku, który na moment odebrał Harry'emu oddech. – Spóźniłeś się – dodał, gdy tylko się od siebie odsunęli. Zielonooki kiwnął potwierdzająco głową, wzdychając ciężko.

– Wyszedłem z przyjęcia krótko po tobie – mruknął, ponownie przysuwając się bliżej, by wtulić twarz w szyję chłopaka. Wciąż znajdowali się w lobby hotelowym, jednak ponieważ pozostawało ono puste, a Tomlinson prawdopodobnie wypił o jeden kieliszek szampana za wiele, zupełnie nie przejmowali się tym, by pozostać dyskretnym. Nie spieszyło się im też jeszcze do sypialni. – Tyle, że mój kierowca jeździ wyjątkowo skrupulatnie – westchnął, przewracając wymownie oczami.

– Czyli żadnego przejeżdżania na czerwonym świetle i przekraczania dozwolonej prędkości? – Louis roześmiał się krótko, wsuwając pocieszająco dłoń we włosy bruneta i roztrzepując delikatnie jego loki palcami. Harry poczuł, jak przechodzą go przyjemne dreszcze, a spięte mięśnie jego karku rozluźniają się odrobinę.

– Zapomnij – potwierdził zielonooki, czując, jak kąciki jego warg unoszą się automatycznie w górę. Rozmawianie z Louisem zawsze było dla niego łatwe i naturalne, zupełnie jak oddychanie. – Przez całą drogę myślałem tylko o tym, jak bardzo nie mogę się już doczekać, aż opowiesz mi, o czym przez tyle czasu rozmawiałeś z Sandym – powiedział wesoło, przechylając z ciekawością głową. Chciał tym samym nakłonić Tomlinsona do zwierzeń. Chłopak zachichotał głośno w odpowiedzi, odrzucając półdługie włosy na kark.

– Znów mnie podglądałeś? – zapytał nonszalancko, unosząc pytająco jedną ze swoich brwi. W oczach Louisa było widać radosne iskierki. Uwielbiał, gdy Styles zwracał na niego uwagę, a Harry wielokrotnie miał szansę zauważyć, że podobało mu się to najbardziej szczególnie wtedy, gdy nie mogli spędzać ze sobą czasu ze względu na kamery. – Nieładnie, bardzo nieładnie – mruknął przeciągle, przesuwając paznokciem palca wskazującego wzdłuż ramienia chłopaka. – Co by na to powiedział nasz niewzruszony management? – dodał ironicznie, przysuwając się do Stylesa tak, że niemalże stykali się nosami. Czuł gorący oddech chłopaka na własnych wargach.

– Właściwie, zostałem przez nich przyłapany na gorącym uczynku – przyznał się niechętnie Harry, wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami. – Przez Johny'ego – powiedział krótko, gdy Louis uchylił usta w zaciekawieniu, by zadać mu pytanie. Szatyn kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu. – Dość sugestywnie wskazał mi na stolik, przy którym siedzieli agenci Kendall Jenner – dodał, prychając znacząco i przewracając teatralnie oczami.

– A więc jednak? – Louis nie wyglądał na złego ani na zaskoczonego, z całą pewnością był jednak rozczarowany. Styles doskonale go rozumiał; sam był już wykończony ciągłym udawaniem. Kiwnął pospiesznie w odpowiedzi głową, wzdychając ciężko.

– Pod koniec listopada zorganizują nam jakieś wspólne wyjście – potwierdził krótko, a potem odchrząknął głośno, sygnalizując w ten sposób, że nie ma ochoty dłużej rozmawiać na ten temat. – Więc... Sandy? – zapytał, posyłając szatynowi szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Być może picie sześciu kieliszków szampana nie było dobrym pomysłem; wciąż odrobinę kręciło mu się w głowie. Louis wydawał się zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki Harry płynnie zmienił temat.

– Opowiadał mi o tym, jak zaręczył się z Shannah – wyjaśnił krótko, wskazując sugestywnie dłonią na pusty korytarz, rozpościerający się przed nimi. – Myślę, że powinniśmy przenieść się do pokoju – dodał ciszej, zerkając przelotnie na ogromny, biały zegar, wiszący nad pustym blatem w recepcji. Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem. Styles kiwnął głową, ruszając niespiesznie za nim. Świat pod jego stopami zdawał się wirować. Czuł w ustach słodkawy posmak szampana.

– O boże, zgodziła się? – zapytał entuzjastycznie, odruchowo chwytając się ramienia szatyna, by lepiej utrzymać równowagę. Niemym gestem poprosił go, by ten odrobinę zwolnił kroku. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki.

– Sandy oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spróbował wcześniej swoich sztuczek – powiedział, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Harry miał problem, by nadążyć za jego pewnym chodem. – Ten idiota próbował najpierw nabrać biedną Shannah, że spał z kimś innym – Tomlinson roześmiał się do swoich wspomnień, odkasłując lekko w przestrzeń pomiędzy swoimi splecionymi dłońmi.

Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek momentalnie zacisnął się w ciasny supeł z nerwów. Był przewrażliwiony; każde wspomnienie zdrady sprawiało, że zaczynał wpadać w panikę – teraz dodatkowo pogłębioną przez alkohol. Zatrzymał się w połowie kroku, próbując się uspokoić. Nieświadomy stanu, w którym znalazł się Styles, niebieskooki kontynuował swoją opowieść. – Zaczął rozmowę z nią w taki sposób, że ta biedaczka naprawdę sądziła, że jej facet zaraz z nią zerwie – dodał, chichocząc cicho, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie, jak świetnym aktorem potrafił być ich basista. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał mi się oświadczyć, musisz wymyślić coś innego. Zbyt dobrze wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nigdy nie zdradził – powiedział pewnie, uśmiechając się. Zatracony w opowiadaniu historii, kompletnie nie zauważając momentu, w którym Styles przestał za nim iść.

Przeszedł jeszcze kilka metrów, nucąc wesoło pod nosem, nim obrócił się w połowie kroku, rozglądając się z niepokojem po korytarzu.

– Harry? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy, by lepiej widzieć chłopaka w panującym wokół półmroku. Gdy tylko dostrzegł przygarbioną sylwetkę ukochanego, pospiesznie pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, ze zdumieniem odkrywając, że stojący tuż przed nim chłopak płacze.

Chociaż bardzo się starał, nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się tak właściwie wydarzyło. Nie wiedział, dlaczego jego słowa tak mocno dotknęły zielonookiego.

Podczas gdy jeszcze przed momentem wspólnie śmiali się i przekomarzali, teraz Styles zatrzymał się bez ostrzeżenia pośrodku korytarza, próbując ukradkiem zetrzeć rękawem koszuli rzewnie płynące mu z oczu łzy.

– Harry? – powtórzył, tym razem dużo bardziej nerwowo. Stając tuż przed nim, zmusił go, by ten na niego spojrzał. Wargi zielonookiego kilkukrotnie uchyliły się i zamknęły, tak jakby chłopak nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie odpowiednich słów. Louis w głębi siebie czuł, że dzieje się coś złego. Rozejrzał się pospiesznie, oceniając, jak wiele czasu będzie potrzebował, by wezwać do niego ewentualną pomoc. Jego ciało spięło się gwałtownie w nerwach, gdy Styles jęknął cicho, tak jakby coś sprawiało mu trudny do zniesienia, fizyczny ból. Przestraszony szatyn za wszelką cenę chciał mu pomóc, ale nie wiedział, jak.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie. – Głos Stylesa, który wydobył się z jego gardła, był zachrypnięty i dużo niższy, niż ten, do którego Louis był przyzwyczajony.

Zmarszczył brwi, odsuwając się od niego na krok, by lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Harry drżał gwałtownie na całym ciele, wpatrując się uparcie w swoje dłonie. Jego płacz pogłębiał się z każdą sekundą i to właśnie wtedy Louis zrozumiał, w jakim kierunku zmierzała ich rozmowa.

– Co? – zapytał cicho, mając nadzieję, że się myli. Cała sytuacja wydawała mu się irracjonalna, jednak nie chciał czekać na wyjaśnienia Harry'ego ani sekundy dłużej. Podświadomie wiedział, co ten usiłował mu przekazać, ale musiał to usłyszeć. Jego najgorszy koszmar zdawał się właśnie spełniać, a on nie był na to w żadnym stopniu przygotowany. Dopiero, gdy poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi, zorientował się, jak mocno zacisnął zęby na swojej dolnej wardze.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie – powtórzył chłopak, tym razem odrobinę głośniej, jakby zbierając się na odwagę, by spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. Jego twarz była zaczerwieniona, a wargi drżące i sine.

– Harry, dlaczego do diabła miałbym cię zostawić? – zapytał, kładąc ostrożnie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Chociaż chciał w ten sposób dodać mu odwagi, mógł poczuć, jak wszystkie mięśnie Stylesa spięły się gwałtownie na ten gest.

– Lou, ja... – zaczął, przymykając na moment zmęczone od ciągłego płaczu oczy. – Spałem z Nickiem – szepnął; tak cicho, że przez moment pomyślał, że tylko to sobie wyobraził, a słowa nigdy nie opuściły jego ust. Tak cicho, że Louis ledwie był w stanie go usłyszeć.

Niebieskooki z całego serca żałował, że mu się to udało.

– _Co_? – wyrzucił z siebie ponownie, tym razem dużo głośniej, gniewnie, pełnym zaprzeczenia tonem. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że chłopak wybuchnie głośnym śmiechem, dając mu do zrozumienia, że cała ta sytuacja była jedynie żartem. Tyle, że zamiast tego, Harry zapłakał głośniej, wyciągając ku niemu bezradnie ramiona.

– Kocham cię – wykrztusił tylko, nim jego ciałem wstrząsnęły kolejne, niekontrolowane dreszcze. – Nie zostawiaj mnie – poprosił znów, z całych sił próbując powstrzymać targający nim szloch.

Louis poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie, a krew szumi mu w uszach. Odruchowo podparł się prawą ręką o kremową ścianę hotelowego korytarza, obawiając się, że gdy tylko ją z niej zabierze, osunie się na podłogę i straci przytomność. Jego ciało, oszołomione przez rozpierający jego klatkę piersiową ból, odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

Kierowany instynktem, Harry czuł palącą potrzebę, by go dotknąć. Przytulić do swojej klatki piersiowej, pocałować, chwycić za rękę, uspokoić. Sprawić, że ten znów będzie go kochał, że mu wybaczy.

– Lou, tak strasznie mi przykro – wyszeptał, nie potrafiąc znaleźć w głowie odpowiednich słów.

– Kurwa mać. – Szatyn jęknął głośno, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Cofając się o kilka kroków, starał się za wszelką cenę znaleźć się jak najdalej od zielonookiego. Harry jednak zdawał się tego nie zauważać, zbyt przerażony wizją rozstania.

Gdy tylko jego palce zetknęły się ze skórą Louisa, ten odepchnął go od siebie agresywnie, nie zważając na to, że może mu tym samym zrobić krzywdę. Chciał tego. Adrenalina, która płynęła w jego żyłach, sprawiła, że łopatki Stylesa zetknęły się boleśnie ze ścianą.

– Tak cholernie bałem się powiedzieć ci o tym wcześniej – szepnął, kuląc ramiona, by odrobinę ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu. Miał wrażenie, że płoną mu plecy. Wiedział, że kolejnego dnia na pewno pojawią się na nich siniaki – Nie umiałem przyznać się nawet przed samym sobą, że do tego dopuściłem. Wszystko spieprzyłem, wiem! Ale kocham cię, Lou i zrobię wszystko...

– Kochasz mnie? – Louis roześmiał się histerycznie, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową i cofając się o kilka kolejnych kroków. – Dlatego pierdoliłeś się z Grimshawem? – dodał, nie przestając się śmiać. W jego oczach błyszczały gniew i pewnego rodzaju szaleństwo, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej w nich nie widział. Oddałby wiele, by ta rozmowa mogła odbywać się w bardziej prywatnym miejscu. Nie na korytarzu, gdzie każdy mógł ich usłyszeć.

– Lou... – zaczął, jednak zamknął usta, gdy tylko napotkał gniewny wzrok ukochanego.

– Byłem taki głupi, sądząc, że po prostu z nim porozmawiałeś, żeby zaczął mnie lepiej traktować – powiedział, a potem jęknął głośno, wsuwając dłonie we włosy, rwąc je gwałtownie w nerwowym odruchu. – Kurwa mać, ze wszystkich ludzi, dlaczego to musiał być on? – zapytał, pochodząc do niego i układając dłonie na bawełnianym materiale koszulki Stylesa. Zacisnął je na nim, szarpiąc go za nią gwałtownie, beznamiętnie, jak w transie. – Dlaczego to musiał być on?! – powtórzył, tym razem wrzeszcząc przy tym na całe gardło.

Harry widział różne oblicza Louisa: Louis, który go kocha Louis, który go pożąda. Louis, kiedy się czegoś boi. Louis, gdy się o coś martwi.

Louis, który stał przed nim, nie przypominał żadnego z nich.

– To nic nie znaczyło – wykrztusił z siebie, bo to jedyne, co miał na swoją obronę. Próbując choć odrobinę poprawić swoją sytuację, nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia. – Lou, przysięgam, to był tylko seks – powiedział cicho, starając się ze wszystkich sił opanować targający nim szloch. – Paliliśmy trawkę, nie byłem sobą – dodał. Nie wiedział, jak sprawić, by chłopak mu uwierzył. Tomlinson ponownie się roześmiał, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.

– _Nie byłeś sobą, bo zapaliłeś skręta_? – powtórzył po nim, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Co to za gówniana wymówka?! Ja robię to bez przerwy i nigdy nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, by cię z kimś zdradzić! – warknął, krzywiąc się. Przymknął na moment oczy, czując, jak kręci mu się w głowie. – Klęknąłeś przed nim, czy pozwoliłeś mu, by cię pieprzył?! – zapytał, nie przestając krzyczeć. Harry zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, nim ktoś ich usłyszy i wyjdzie na korytarz, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. W głębi siebie miał nadzieje, że większość pracowników wciąż bawiła się na przyjęciu. – Śmiało, opowiedz mi! – dodał, oddychając ciężko przez usta.

– Louis – szepnął błagalnie, po raz kolejny próbując do niego podejść i zamknąć go w swoich ramionach. Miał nadzieję, że gdy niebieskooki poczuje jego znajomy, czuły dotyk, uspokoi się na tyle, by Harry mógł opowiedzieć mu o tym, jak bardzo go kocha i jak cholernie żałuje tego, co się stało. Szatyn jednak ponownie go od siebie odepchnął, krzywiąc się gwałtownie, z pełnym obrzydzenia wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie waż się mnie dotykać! – zagroził stanowczo, celując w niego palcem wskazującym. Coś w jego oczach sprawiło, że Harry zrozumiał, że chłopak nie żartuje. Uniósł dłonie, próbując w ten sposób pokazać, że nie zamierza więcej się mu sprzeciwiać.

– Lou, przysięgam, nie planowałem tego! – głos Stylesa łamał się od emocji. Wiedział, że jedynie szczerość może poprawić sytuację, w której obaj się znajdowali, nawet jeśli ciężko było mu teraz wyobrazić sobie, by ta mogła się choć odrobinę polepszyć. – Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Byłem samotny i zły, bo my bez przerwy się kłóciliśmy, a Nick był obok mnie. Chciałem na moment zapomnieć o naszych problemach... – tłumaczył. Głośny śmiech Tomlinsona po raz kolejny przerwał mu w połowie zdania.

– _Zapomnieć_ o naszych problemach _?_ – zapytał ironicznie, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Prychnął głośno. – Wystarczyło je ze mną rozwiązać, a nie było by o czym zapominać – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego ze złością i zaciskając automatycznie dłonie w pięści. Resztkami sił powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem się na niego. – Boże, Harry, minęły lata, od kiedy ostatni raz odwróciłem się za kimkolwiek na ulicy. Jak mógłbym, skoro miałem świadomość, że mężczyzna moich marzeń czeka na mnie w domu? – zapytał, nie przestając się histerycznie śmiać. – Ale ty... ty z całą pewnością nie czułeś do mnie tego samego – stwierdził cicho, marszcząc brwi. – Nie możesz mnie kochać, a jednocześnie być zdolny do tego, by pierdolić się z Grimshawem, gdy tylko na chwilę zniknę z twoich oczu – powiedział, za wszelką cenę starając się zachować spokój. Jego głos był lodowaty, pozbawiony wszelkiej czułości, z jaką zwykle się do niego zwracał. – Kiedy to było? – zapytał, szukając odpowiedzi w jego oczach.

Harry nie próbował już nawet odnaleźć w sobie siły, by przestać płakać. Pozwolił, by gorące łzy ściekały mu wąskimi strumieniami wzdłuż policzków i szyi, bo to choć odrobinę przynosiło mu ulgę.

– W lipcu – wykrztusił z siebie, cofając się lękliwie, gdy tylko dostrzegł przepełnione gniewem spojrzenie chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu prawdziwie się go bał. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że szatyn był teraz nieprzewidywalny. – Byłeś wtedy w Doncaster – dodał, starając się uprzedzić kolejne pytania Tomlinsona.

– Kurwa mać. – Niebieskooki przeklął, ściągając brwi. – Kurwa. To było prawie pięć miesięcy temu! – ryknął. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jakim był głupcem. – Jak mogłeś tak po prostu kochać się ze mną tysiące razy, po tym, jak pozwoliłeś się pieprzyć Grimshawowi? Boże! – Louis chwycił się gwałtownie za włosy, uginając kolana, gdy jego żołądek zacisnął się niebezpiecznie w supeł. Zawroty głowy ponowiły się, sprawiając, że pociemniało mu przed oczami.

Harry łkał cicho, nie potrafiąc mu odpowiedzieć.

Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie znieść już ani słowa więcej. Że w końcu dosięgnął momentu, w którym ból i cierpienie stały się nie do wytrzymania. Nie potrafił już więcej udźwignąć. – Jak mogłeś zgodzić się na wywiad z nim, po tym wszystkim? – jęknął, wpatrując się w niego z żalem. Nie był w stanie złapać oddechu i musiało minąć kilka sekund, by zorientował się, że on także płakał. Pospiesznie otarł łzy wierzchem drżącej dłoni. – Chciałeś mnie tylko przed nim upokorzyć? – zapytał, przyglądając się twarzy Harry'ego z uwagą. Zielonooki po prostu stał przed nim bezradnie, kręcąc głową i nie będąc w stanie znaleźć w sobie odwagi, by się odezwać. – Powiedziałeś wtedy, że nigdy mnie nie zdradzisz! Kiedy Grimshaw siedział obok i naśmiewał się ze mnie w duchu! Kurwa mać! Kurwa! – wrzeszczał, odsuwając się od niego na coraz większą odległość.

Nienawidził tego, że Harry był od niego wyższy. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał okazać mu swój gniew, musiał patrzeć na niego z dołu. Harry zawsze nad nim górował. Nie mógł już dłużej tego wytrzymać.

Gdzieś w oddali, jakby z zupełnie innego świata, Harry usłyszał odgłos otwierających się gwałtownie drzwi. Choć wcześniej z całego serca nie chciał, by ktokolwiek był świadkiem ich rozmowy, teraz miał nadzieję, że ktoś pomoże mu zabierać Louisa do lekarza. Chłopak z całą pewnością przeżywał atak paniki – najsilniejszy ze wszystkich, jakich Harry był świadkiem.

– Lou, błagam... – Wszelkie słowa zdawały się nie być wystarczającymi. Nie, gdy Tomlinson był w takim stanie, a on sam nie wiedział, co powinien mówić, by go uspokoić. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że nie było takich zdań, które mógłby powiedzieć, by wszystko naprawić, a świadomość, że to jego wina, bolała go tak, że ledwie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Nigdy, przenigdy nie chciał go zranić.

– Boże, byłem takim idiotą, sądząc, że naprawdę mnie kochasz. – Styles spiął się cały, gdy głos Louisa ponownie wybrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. Zielonooki nie mógł wytrzymać ciężaru jego zawiedzionego spojrzenia, pełnego bólu i rozpaczy ani słów, które do niego docierały. – Zrobiłem dla ciebie dziewięć tatuaży! Dziewięć, Harry! Równie dobrze mógłbym teraz obciąć sobie pieprzoną rękę – krzyknął, śmiejąc się gorzko przez łzy. – Powinienem był posłuchać Simona, gdy ostrzegał mnie, że nie będziesz w stanie pokochać kogoś takiego jak ja – dodał cicho, ukrywając twarz w drobnych dłoniach. – Naiwnie myślałem, że po raz pierwszy w życiu coś mi się udało. Sądziłem, że na przekór całemu światu, nasze uczucie było prawdziwe – jęknął, kręcąc głową, gdy rzeczywistość boleśnie mu o sobie przypominała. Łzy spływały obficie po zapadniętych policzkach, znikając za krawędzią jego koszuli. – Uwierzyłem, że naprawdę ci na mnie zależy – załkał, drżąc.

– Kocham cię. – Harry nie mógł tego słuchać. Zbliżył się do niego, ponownie próbując go dotknąć. – Lou, kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham. Kocham cię – powtarzał, mając nadzieję, że ten w końcu mu w to uwierzy. Poczuł nagły przypływ adrenaliny i nadziei, gdy Tomlinson go od siebie nie odsunął, pozwalając mu się objąć ciasno w pasie. – Błagam, pozwól mi to naprawić. Obiecuję, że to naprawię – szeptał gorączkowo, całując każdy odsłonięty kawałek skóry szatyna, który tylko mógł dosięgnąć. – Kocham cię – powiedział znów, upewniając się, że chłopak na niego patrzy.

– Przez kolejny rok będę śpiewał do ciebie pierdolone _Strong_ – wyszlochał, kompletnie ignorując jego słowa. – Nie mogę tego znieść, nie mogę tego, kurwa, już dłużej znieść – jęczał, klękając, gdy jego drżące z nerwów nogi w końcu odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Harry pospiesznie ukucnął tuż obok niego, odruchowo chwytając twarz szatyna we własne dłonie.

Wiedział, że nawet jeśli kiedyś zasłuży na wybaczenie Louisa, do końca życia będzie prześladował go obraz chłopaka, osuwającego się na kolana, gdzieś pośrodku pustego korytarza w Nowym Jorku. Już zawsze w snach będzie widział, jak chłopak płacze i lamentuje, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z bólem, który sam mu zadał.

– Kocham cię – powiedział po raz kolejny, bo to jedyna prawdziwa rzecz, którą mógł mu teraz dać. – Kocham cię, Lou – powtórzył po raz kolejny, całując histerycznie jego wąskie, drżące usta, mocno zarysowaną szczękę, gorącą od łez szyję. – Proszę – szepnął, panikując. – Pozwól mi to naprawić. – To nie mógł być koniec. Byli sobie przeznaczeni.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju – warknął w odpowiedzi szatyn, odnajdując w sobie resztki siły, by go od siebie odsunąć. Wciąż jednak był zbyt słaby, by się podnieść. – Zostaw mnie, kurwa, w spokoju! Spierdalaj do niego! – krzyknął. – Nie chce mieć już z tobą nic wspólnego, Styles – dodał jeszcze, nim obrócił się od niego plecami, by w ten prowizoryczny sposób się od niego odgrodzić. Przysunął się bliżej w kierunku ściany, opierając o nią głowę.

– Harry? Co tu się dzieje? – głos Zayna dotarł do niego jakby zza grubej szyby. Dopiero wtedy zielonooki dostrzegł obecność Malika na korytarzu. Chłopak wyglądał na zmęczonego i zupełnie zdezorientowanego obrazem, którego niechcący stał się świadkiem. Wciąż miał na sobie elegancką koszulę, jaką nosił podczas przyjęcia i te same, dobrze skrojone jeansy. Zielonooki nie wiedział, czy był mu bardziej wdzięczny za to, że się obok nich pojawił, czy może jednak czuł się zrozpaczony jego obecnością – oznaczała bowiem definitywny koniec rozmowy z Louisem. Ciemnoskóry nie dał mu szansy na odpowiedź, w mgnieniu oka orientując się, który z nich był sprawcą tej irracjonalnej sytuacji. – Coś ty zrobił? – wycedził, marszcząc w skupieniu gęste, ciemne brwi. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na skulonej pod kremową ścianą postaci Louisa, majaczącego do siebie pod nosem niewyraźnie coś, czego żaden z nich nie był w stanie zrozumieć, bo niebieskooki ukrył swoją twarz w dłoniach. Harry czuł, jak rozpacz i panika powoli przejmują kontrolę nad jego ciałem.

– Ja... – zaczął, czując, jak łzy ponownie zaczynają zbierać się w kącikach jego zmęczonych oczu. Zayn pokręcił jedynie przecząco głową i Harry zrozumiał, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie oczekiwał od niego żadnej odpowiedzi.

– Styles. Cokolwiek się stało, musisz teraz stąd zniknąć – powiedział stanowczo, pochylając się lekko w jego kierunku. Ze wszystkich sił starał się powstrzymać przed nieprzyjemnym komentarzem, cisnącym się mu na usta. – Zajmę się nim – zapewnił go zamiast tego szeptem, upewniając się, że niebieskooki go nie usłyszy. – Idź stąd, H. No już! – ponaglił go nerwowo, gdy Harry w dalszym ciągu nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Szatyn kiwnął głową, wahając się jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund, nim w końcu odwrócił się do nich plecami, ruszając w przeciwnym kierunku.

 

*

 

Z okazji dziesiątych urodzin Louisa, jego biologiczny ojciec zabrał go na łyżwy. Do dziś pamiętał, jak bardzo był tym dniem podekscytowany. To był pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy, gdy Troy Austin zainteresował się życiem swojego syna. I chociaż niebieskooki z całego serca kochał swoją matkę, za wszelką cenę chciał wtedy zaimponować mężczyźnie. Pragnął, by czuł się dumny z tego, jak obiecującym łyżwiarzem jest. Miał nadzieję, że gdy uda mu się zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie, tata będzie spotykał się z nim częściej. Wyjście to skończyło się jednak sześcioma szwami na jego potylicy i wstrząśnieniem mózgu, przez które spędził Boże Narodzenie w szpitalu.

W chwili, w której z całej siły uderzył głową w lód, wszystkie jego zmysły zdawały się po prostu wyłączyć. Cały świat wyciszył się całkowicie i skurczył gwałtownie, a jedyne, na czym mógł się skupić, to trudny do zlokalizowania, pulsujący, przeszywający ból. Słyszał zdenerwowany, podniesiony głos ojca, dobiegający go jakby z daleka; czuł, jak ktoś się nad nim pochyla, wsuwając dwa palce za jego ciepły, wełniany szalik. I chociaż chciał wstać, chciał się odezwać, by dać znać, że wszystko z nim w porządku, nie potrafił. Czuł się tak, jakby jego ciało nie należało wtedy do niego.

Opierając głowę o chłodną, kremową ścianę na hotelowym korytarzu, czuł się dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy leżał bez ruchu na lodzie, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Było trochę tak, jakby ktoś wyłączył wszystkie jego zmysły jednocześnie. Niezdolny do poruszania się, zamknął z wysiłkiem oczy, starając się uspokoić. Cały świat zawał się zamykać w jego ramionach, w których ukrył swoją twarz.

Ciemność, która nim zawładnęła, gdy tylko zacisnął powieki, przynosiła mu upragnione ukojenie. Wokół było cicho. Tak cicho, że Louis mógł usłyszeć wiejący za oknem wiatr. Przyjemny, ciepły podmuch, który kołysał opadające równomiernie z drzew, żółto-czerwone i złote liście. Tak łatwo było mu teraz wyobrazić sobie, że znajduje się w lesie. W miejscu, w którym nikt go nie znał i gdzie nikt nie mógł go znaleźć. Był na leśnej polanie. Leżał wygodnie, rozpostarty na miękkiej, jasnej trawie. Mógł w końcu odpocząć. Czuł się bezpiecznie; tak jakby całe zło tego świata pozostało poza granicami łąki, na której się znajdował. Przyglądając się z zachwytem otaczającym go wokół koronom drzew, czuł, jak słońce grzało go przyjemnie w twarz, łaskocząc ją leniwie ciepłymi promieniami.

– Louis, otwórz oczy. – Znajomy głos rozbrzmiał tak, jakby ktoś wypowiedział go lata świetlne od miejsca, w którym się znajdował. Poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za ramiona, potrząsając nim gwałtownie, ale w dalszym ciągu odmawiał otwarcia oczu. Nie, gdy czuł się tak spokojny. – Louis. Cholernie mnie przerażasz. – Usłyszał jeszcze. Zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu. Co było złego w tym, że w ciepły, jesienny dzień, zdecydował się trochę odpocząć? – Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym wezwał pogotowie. – W drobnych, ciepłych dłoniach, które zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał dotyk Zayna. Louis chciał powiedzieć mu, że wszystko było z nim w porządku. Chciał oznajmić mu, że nie musi się już dłużej o niego martwić, jednak nie mógł. Próbował go więc przeprosić, ale jego wargi w dalszym ciągu pozostawały nieruchome. – Tommo, musisz na mnie spojrzeć. Musisz do mnie wrócić. Proszę, otwórz oczy. – Głos Zayna przepełniony był desperacją i strachem.

Louis powoli uchylił powieki. Nie był w lesie. Wciąż znajdował się na tym samym, cholernym korytarzu.

Załkał cicho, kręcąc przecząco głową, gdy brunet poprosił go, by podniósł się z podłogi. Nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły, by wykonać jego prośbę. Malik zdawał się tracić cierpliwość.

Pochylił się, zarzucając jedną z bezwładnych rąk Louisa na własnym ramieniu, zmuszając go tym samym, by wstał. – Louis, do cholery – wyrzucił z siebie, krzycząc wprost do jego ucha. – Jesteś ciężki, nie dam rady podnieść cię bez twojej pomocy – dodał, podpierając się asekuracyjnie ściany, by nie upaść. Mimo mocnych słów, w jego głosie nie było złości ani irytacji. Tomlinson nie wiedział, jak jego przyjaciel był w stanie opanować swoje emocje w takiej sytuacji.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju – wykrztusił z siebie, bardziej błagalnie, niżeli gniewnie. – Proszę, Zayn – dodał, czując, jak w jego oczach ponownie zbierają się łzy. Ciemnoskóry stanął przed nim pewnie, kładąc uspokajająco dłonie na jego ramionach. Chciał w ten sposób przywrócić Louisa na ziemię.

– Jak mam ci pomóc? – zapytał, zmuszając go, by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. Rozpacz i pustka, którą w nich dostrzegł, przeraziła go równie mocno, co wcześniejsze zachowanie chłopaka.

– Nie możesz mi pomóc – odpowiedział mu jedynie, kręcąc głową.

Zayn nie wiedział, co zrobił Harry, jednak z każdą sekundą czuł się coraz bardziej przestraszony. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Louisa w tak złym stanie. Nie był pewien, czy robi dobrze, pomagając chłopakowi na własną rękę.

– Tommo. Powiedz mi, czego teraz chcesz – rozkazał. Jego pewność siebie i to, że nie dał się tak łatwo zbyć, sprawiły, że chłopak na moment odzyskał trzeźwe myślenie.

– Nic nie czuć – odpowiedział, choć jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to Harry. _Chciał Harry'ego_. Chciał by ostatnia godzina z jego życia okazała się tylko sennym koszmarem.

– Wiem, jak ci w tym pomóc – Powiedział krótko. Udało mu się tym ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę. Louis spojrzał na niego jasnymi, zaczerwienionymi od łez oczami. Bez trudu zrozumiał, co Malik miał na myśli. – Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to pomóc mi zaprowadzić cię do mojego pokoju – dodał rzeczowo, wpatrując się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Szatyn nie wiedział, jak odnalazł w sobie resztki sił, by podnieść się z podłogi. Na drżących z nerwów i wyczerpania nogach, ledwie był w stanie przejść kilkadziesiąt metrów, dzielących ich od pomieszczenia, w którym sypiał Zayn. Gdyby nie silne ramię chłopaka, oplecione wokół jego pasa, z całą pewnością upadłby w połowie drogi, nie potrafiąc ponownie wstać.

Pół godziny później, wpatrywał się w milczeniu w odznaczającą się na ciemnym stoliku równą linię, usypaną przez Zayna z kokainy. Chociaż rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że to najgorsze, co może teraz zrobić, przegrał z chęcią natychmiastowego ukojenia bólu.

– Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to wziąć głęboki oddech. – Głos Zayna pozostawał spokojny. Na próżno było szukać w nim oceniania niebieskookiego. Louis był mu za to choletnie wdzięczny.

 _Tylko raz_ , obiecał sobie, gdy pochylił się ostrożnie nad szkłem. _Jeden raz, by choć na moment o tym wszystkim zapomnieć._

 

_*_

 

 

Być może Harry był naiwny, oczekując, że Louis wróci do pokoju hotelowego, który ze sobą dzielili – ten jednak nigdy się w nim nie pojawił. Zielonooki z całych sił starał się zachować spokój i nie odbierać tego jako złego znaku, chociaż ból, który rozlewał się falami w dole jego brzucha, był nie do zniesienia. Podświadomie wiedział, że musi minąć jeszcze dużo czasu, nim Tomlinson będzie gotowy mu wybaczyć – o ile oczywiście kiedykolwiek to zrobi.

Nie zasnął tej nocy ani na moment, z nadzieją nasłuchując znajomych, miękkich kroków na korytarzu, cichych przekleństw, skrzypnięcia drzwi, dźwięku bosych stóp na panelach. Żadne z nich nie nadeszło.

Gdy o piątej nad ranem Louis nie wciąż wrócił, Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak już do niego nie wróci. Odnajdując w sobie resztki sił, zapalił światło, krzywiąc się, gdy jego ostra barwa wpadła do jego opuchniętych, zmęczonych oczu. Drżącymi z nerwów dłońmi, bojąc się, że w każdej chwili może zostać przyłapany, zaczął ostrożnie pakować ubrania Louisa do walizki. Bordowy sweter, trzy, białe t-shirty, para szarych, znoszonych spodni od dresu. Poplamiona koszulka, w której chłopak spał poprzedniej nocy.

Harry stłumił w sobie dziwną, rosnącą potrzebę, by zachować ją dla siebie. Przez chwilę przesuwał jej miękki materiał w palcach, nim z westchnieniem odłożył ją na wierzch walizki.

Obrócił się, by zdjąć przeczytaną do połowy książkę z szafki nocnej i schował leżące na niej okulary szatyna do pochewki, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak zwykle ściągał je ze śmiechem z nosa chłopaka, gdy pochylał się nad nim do namiętnego pocałunku. Każde wspomnienie było teraz zbyt bolesne, a Styles chciał tylko być rozsądny. Wiedział, że jeśli Louis wróci do pokoju po swoje rzeczy, doceni to, że Harry o nie zadbał.

Kilka minut przed planowaną zbiórką, Styles z rezygnacją chwycił swój bagaż, układając go ostrożnie na walizce Louisa. Był zmęczony i zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić albo powiedzieć, gdy w końcu spotka się z niebieskookim przy recepcji. Od chwili, w której się poznali, przebywanie z chłopakiem zawsze było dla niego łatwe i naturalne; nigdy nie musiał się zastanawiać nad swoim zachowaniem ani go analizować. Wiedział, że szatyn kochał go takim, jakim był. Liczył na to, że i tym razem intuicja podsunie mu najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Tyle, że Louisa nie było w holu.

Starając się zignorować uporczywy ból, który momentalnie pojawił się w jego klatce piersiowej, zorientował się, że Zayn również zniknął. Z trudem oddychał, czując, jak ogarnia go panika. Nie potrafiąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa, zerknął pytająco na Liama, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak już wie. Payne wzruszył krótko ramionami. Wyglądał na zirytowanego. Stojący u jego boku Niall odwrócił z niesmakiem głowę, marszcząc brwi.

– Polecieli wcześniejszym samolotem – wyjaśnił mu krótko szatyn, odwracając się do niego plecami.

To właśnie wtedy Harry po raz pierwszy dopuścił do siebie myśl, że między nim i Louisem może już nigdy nie być dobrze.

 

*

 

Louis nie potrafił wrócić do Los Angeles. Nie mógł. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na to, by pojawić się w domu, który przez ostatnie trzy lata dzielił z Harrym.

Oczywiście, podświadomie wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał się tam zjawić, nawet jeśli miał dość pieniędzy, by kupić sobie nowe rzeczy. Nie one były dla niego istotne. W mieszkaniu, które dzielił z Harrym, pozostawił bowiem nie tylko ubrania, ale też swojego laptopa, na którym pisał wszystkie teksty piosenek, zdjęcia członków rodziny, pamiątki z czasów xfactora, komplet sztućców, należących do jego babci. Teraz jednak trudno było mu o tym myśleć. Lot do Los Angeles, przebywanie w tym mieście, powrót do ich mieszkania... to wszystko wydawało się abstrakcyjne i nierealne. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie w stanie wejść do tego domu. Być może był tchórzem, ale nie mógł znaleźć w sobie odwagi, by zmierzyć się z taką ilością wspomnień. To było zbyt bolesne.

Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak powrotu do Doncaster. Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz było mu trzeba, było zmartwione spojrzenie Jay i jej pełna współczucia, matczyna troska. Wciąż nie miał odwagi, by jakoś zakomunikować jej, co się stało i nie sądził, by w ciągu najbliższych dni miało się to zmienić. Powrót do domu, który kupili z Harrym w Londynie, też nie wchodził w grę.

I chociaż Malik zaproponował mu, by przez jakiś czas zatrzymał się u niego, perspektywa przebywania w mieszkaniu z zaręczoną parą, zdecydowanie nie była tym, czego potrzebował.

Wiedział, że tak naprawdę istnieje tylko jedna osoba, do której mógłby się teraz zwrócić. Osoba, która bez względu na wszystko, nie będzie go oceniać, która nie będzie się nad nim litowała. Osoba która nie będzie próbowała rozmawiać z nim o Harrym, o przyszłości zespołu. Osoba, która nie będzie zadawała mu zbędnych pytań.

Zimna, deszczowa pogoda w Wielkiej Brytanii była cudownym kontrastem do palącego słońca Kalifornii, w którym uwielbiał przebywać Styles. Gdy Louis wysiadał z samolotu, przez chwilę żałował, że nie poprosił kogoś z obsługi, by wrócił po jego bagaż. Lodowaty podmuch wilgotnego powietrza owiał mu odsłoniętą skórę ramion i szyi, powodując na niej gęsią skórkę.

Pół godziny później, gdy udało mu się dopełnić wszelkich formalności, związanych z jego przylotem do Londynu, uśmiechnął się słabo na widok znajomego, sportowego auta, zaparkowanego tuż przy tylnym wyjściu lotniska. Punktualność dziewczyny była dla niego kojąca – cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał dłużej przebywać pod ostrzałem zaniepokojonych spojrzeń najlepszego przyjaciela i jego powtarzających się pytań o to, jak może mu pomóc.

Wskazując znacząco palcem na znajomy samochód, pożegnał się niespiesznie z Zaynem, obejmując go w pasie odrobinę dłużej, niż było to konieczne – wciąż nie był gotowy, by podziękować mu werbalnie za okazane mu poprzedniego dnia wsparcie, jednak miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel to zrozumie. Chłopak pocałował przelotnie jego skroń, zaciskając mocno dłoń na jego przedramieniu.

– Zadzwoń do mnie, gdy będziesz czegoś potrzebować – dodał, wymuszając na Louisie potwierdzenie. Szatyn kiwnął głową, a potem odchrząknął cicho, kiwając lekko dłonią na pożegnanie w stronę stojącej u jego boku blondynki.

Osłaniając się bezradnie dłońmi przed padającym z nieba, ulewnym deszczem, przebiegł niezgrabnie parking, a potem otworzył w pośpiechu drzwi samochodu, oddychając ciężko przez usta. Pochylił się, by pocałować przelotnie policzek wysokiej, szczupłej brunetki której twarz niemal całkowicie przysłaniały teraz duże, ciemne okulary.

– Eleanor – powiedział cicho, nie rozpoznając własnego głosu, zmienionego przez zmęczenie. Był tak wykończony, że mógłby przespać kilka dni. – Dziękuję, że przyjechałaś – dodał, gdy ta uruchamiała silnik auta, przekręcając w stacyjce przyozdobione puchatym brelokiem kluczyki.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze, odsłaniając przy tym rządek prostych, białych zębów. Mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, przysuwając się na moment do niego, by przesunąć wypielęgnowaną dłonią po jego policzku. Louis przez chwilę żałował, że się nie ogolił.

– Wyglądasz strasznie – stwierdziła, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę z uwagą. Odgarnęła z jego czoła pasmo przetłuszczonych włosów, wsuwając je delikatnie za ucho chłopaka. – Zajmiemy się tobą – mruknęła, bardziej do siebie, niżeli do Louisa, a potem ruszyła w stronę wyjazdu, wolną dłonią nastawiając radio na neutralną stację.

 

*

 

Tomlinson nie pamiętał, w którym momencie odpłynął. W jednej chwili przyglądał się ze znużeniem mijanym przez nich ulicom, trudnym do rozpoznania w strugach ulewnego deszczu i sztucznym, pomarańczowym świetle latarni; w kolejnej czuł łagodny dotyk dłoni Eleanor na swoim udzie, gdy ta wybudzała go ze snu.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedziała krótko, pochylając się nad nim, by odpiąć mu pas. Chłopak przetarł zmęczone oczy dłońmi, wzdychając ciężko. Bolały go plecy i kolana, jak zwykle po długich podróżach. Marzył o gorącej kąpieli, która choć trochę by złagodziła jego spięte mięśnie. – Zaraz będziemy w domu. Przygotowałam ci świeżą pościel – dodała, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.

Louis kiwnął z wdzięcznością głową, a potem ziewnął głęboko, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie po wnętrzu sportowego samochodu dziewczyny.

– Gdzie jest mój telefon? – zapytał, a potem zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo zachrypnięty był jego głos. Eleanor zacisnęła pełne wargi w wąską kreskę, milcząc przez chwilę.

– Mam go w swojej torebce – powiedziała, odkasłując niezręcznie i odpinając pozłacany zamek swojej kopertówki, by wyjąć z niej iPhone chłopaka. – Wyłączyłam go – wyjaśniła szybko, mrużąc oczy. – Harry nie przestawał do ciebie wydzwaniać i wciąż coś pisał, więc pomyślałam...

– Okej – przerwał jej stanowczo, czując znajomy, rozlewający się w klatce piersiowej ból. Pokręcił przecząco głową, gdy ta chciała mu oddać telefon. – Nie potrzebuję go – dodał jeszcze, odrobinę ciszej, a dziewczyna nie miała odwagi, by zapytać, czy Louis miał na myśli Stylesa, czy własną komórkę.

Mieszkanie Eleanor znajdowało się w jednej z bogatszych dzielnic Londynu, na strzeżonym, prywatnym osiedlu. Louis był jedną z osób, która pomagała przy jego wyborze; wiedział, że mieszka tutaj wiele sławnych osób, a do środka nie ma dostępu nikt z zewnątrz, dlatego nie kłopotał się nawet, by ukryć swoją twarz. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że dziewczyna również nie trudziła się zakładaniem okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

Odwrócił się z niesmakiem, gdy dostrzegł swoje odbicie w przestronnym lustrze, znajdującym się na jeden ze ścian w windzie. Rozumiał już, co Eleanor miała na myśli, gdy powiedziała mu, że wygląda strasznie. Sklejone w pojedyncze strąki włosy, sterczały mu na głowie we wszystkie strony, odsłaniając jego zmęczoną, poszarzałą twarz, z głębokimi, sinymi workami tuż pod opuchniętymi oczami. Wciąż miał na sobie białą koszulę z przyjęcia promującego album, teraz znacząco wygniecioną i brudną.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dziewczyna przepuściła go uprzejmie w drzwiach swojego mieszkania, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie. Wpisała pospiesznie czterocyfrowe hasło do alarmu, a potem westchnęła głęboko, odkładając klucze na ozdobny, złoty wieszak, znajdujący się tuż przy szafce na buty i zapalając światło.

Louis rozejrzał się z uwagą po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Był tu zaledwie kilka razy; z oczywistych względów promocyjnych, spotkania z dziewczyną, nawet te prywatne, których nie nadzorował zarząd, odbywały się zwykle w miejscach publicznych.

W duchu przyznał, że mieszkanie Eleanor idealnie oddawało jej charakter; było bardziej ekskluzywne i ekstrawaganckie, niżeli wygodne i przytulne. Dębowe podłogi i białe ściany można było odnaleźć w każdym pomieszczeniu z wyjątkiem łazienki, całkowicie pokrytej marmurowymi kafelkami. Klasyczną, biało-czarną kolorystykę, przełamywały meble w ostrych kolorach i gustowne, złote dodatki.

Na środku salonu znajdowała się sporej wielkości kanapa, stojąca na wysokich, drewnianych nóżkach, z obiciem w kolorze limonkowym. Louis uniósł lekko brew w konsternacji, na widok leżących na niej, granatowych poduszek, obszytych grubo złotą nicią i przyozdobionych dodatkowo frędzlami. Gdyby pojawił się tutaj w lepszym humorze, z całą pewnością rzuciłby na ich temat jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz. Tuż przy kanapie, ustawiony na białym, puszystym dywanie, znajdował się sporej wielkości, szklany stolik kawowy. Kąciki jego warg uniosły się lekko, gdy zauważył stojącą na nim złotą misę, wypełniona świeżymi owocami. Zastanawiał się, czy dziewczyna faktycznie je zjadała, czy te pełniły jedynie funkcję ozdobną, a Eleanor zmieniała je na nowe, gdy te się w końcu zepsuły.

Louis zerknął pytająco w stronę dziewczyny, gdy na ścianie naprzeciw sofy dostrzegł ogromny telewizor, a na szafce tuż pod nim jedna z najnowszych konsoli do gier i odtwarzacz płyt DVD. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że brunetka nie była fanką tego typu elektroniki. Eleanor wzruszyła krótko ramionami, podążając za jego wzrokiem.

– Max bardzo nalegał, a ja nie opierałam się zbyt długo – wyjaśniła, ruszając w stronę wysokich okien, by uchylić jedno z nich i wpuścić do pomieszczenia odrobinę świeżego powietrza. Precyzyjnym ruchem odsunęła pospiesznie długą, białą zasłonę, uchwyconą w połowie złotą klamrą. Ze zdumieniem zauważył wtedy, że na marmurowym parapecie nie znajdowała się ani jedna prawdziwa roślina, a jedynie sztuczne, plastikowe storczyki, ustawione w idealnie równym rządku. – Poszukam zaraz jakiegoś ubrania dla ciebie, w porządku? – powiedziała, siadając na brzegu kanapy, by ściągnąć z siebie skórzane sztyblety. – Max nosi rzeczy w podobnym rozmiarze – dodała, a on kiwnął jedynie głową z wdzięcznością.

Opadł na sofę tuż obok brunetki, sięgając pospiesznie po jedno z idealnie czerwonych, woskowanych jabłek, leżących w zdobionej misce. Ugryzł ostrożnie kawałek, przez chwilę obawiając się, że owoc, na wzór storczyków, okaże się jedynie twardym plastikiem, ale gdy tylko poczuł jego słodki sok na języku, jęknął cicho.

– Chryste, ale jestem głodny – mruknął, czując, jak burczy mu w brzuchu i biorąc kolejny, tym razem dużo większy kęs. Eleanor kiwnęła głową, rozumiejąc skierowaną do niej aluzję. Wstała niespiesznie, chwytając dwoma palcami za cholewki butów i odkładając je niedbale do stojącej na korytarzu szafki.

– Zrobię nam kolację – powiedziała, wskazując znacząco na drzwi, znajdujące się za jego plecami, za którymi była kuchnia – Ale najpierw się wykąpiesz – oznajmiła głośno, żartobliwie zatykając nos i odganiając od siebie nieprzyjemny zapach – Bez obrazy Tomlinson, ale strasznie śmierdzisz – dodała, śmiejąc się głośno na widok wyciągniętego w jej kierunku, środkowego palca. Cieszyła się, że Louis choć na moment odzyskał dobre samopoczucie.

Kiwnęła znacząco ręką, dając mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, by za nią poszedł. Z lekkim skrępowaniem wszedł do sypialni dziewczyny, ze zdumieniem uświadamiając sobie, że nigdy tam nie był. Oczywiście, wcześniej nie było po prostu ku temu sensownego powodu.

Nie licząc ogromnego łóżka ozdobionego białym, metalowym stelażem, w pokoju znajdowała się jedynie owcza skóra, rozłożona tuż przy elektrycznym kominku i dwie szafki nocne. Na jednej z nich chłopak zauważył zdjęcie, stojące w klasycznej, białej ramce – nie miał jednak odwagi, by mu się teraz przyglądać.

Louis zerknął przelotnie na dodatkową pościel, ułożoną w równą kostkę na lewym brzegu łóżka; Eleanor momentalnie chwyciła go pocieszająco za przedramię, zaciskając na nim mocno swoje szczupłe palce.

– Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz, możesz spać na kanapie w salonie – powiedziała cicho, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Szatyn czuł, że jest równie skrępowana, co on. – Pomyślałam tylko, że to łóżko jest wystarczająco duże dla naszej dwójki i będzie ci tu wygodniej – dodała, decydując się po chwili, by zerknąć na twarz chłopaka. – Naprawdę, ja nie mam nic przeciwko – stwierdziła jeszcze, zaciskając nerwowo wargi. Za wszelką cenę chciała, by jej propozycja brzmiała naturalnie. Louis kiwnął głową, chcąc jak najszybciej ukrócić nerwową sytuację.

– Tak, ja... – zaczął, czując, jak nerwy zaciskają mu gardło. Gdyby Harry go nie zdradził, nigdy nie musiałby prosić jej o taką przysługę. – Będę spał tutaj, dziękuję – potwierdził, uśmiechając się do niej słabo, mimo drżących dłoni. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest, z wyraźną ulgą wymalowaną na twarzy, a później otworzyła drzwi od przestronnej garderoby, których Louis wcześniej nie zauważył. Wiedząc, że pomieszczenie to za bardzo będzie mu przypominać o Harrym, czekał cierpliwie, aż Eleanor coś dla niego wybierze, starając się ignorować przeszywający go ból w dole brzucha. Jeśli dziewczyna to zauważyła, zdecydowała się tego nie komentować, zamiast tego podając mu do rąk czarne, dresowe spodnie, pasującą do nich bluzę i zwykły, bawełniany t-shirt bez nadruku.

– Czyste ręczniki leżą w szafce przy wannie, tej ze złotymi klamkami – uściśliła, marszcząc brwi z zastanowieniem. Kiwnęła do siebie głową, kontynuując. – W pierwszej szufladzie na pewno znajdziesz też nową szczoteczkę do zębów i opakowanie maszynek do golenia – dodała. – Nie mam zapasowego grzebienia, ale możesz użyć mojego, jeśli nie masz z tym problemu. Myślę, że sobie poradzisz – stwierdziła z uśmiechem, gładząc lekko jego odsłonięte ramię. – Zobaczymy się w jadalni. Nie spiesz się – powiedziała jeszcze, a potem pocałowała lekko jego policzek, zostawiając go samego.

 

*

 

W głębi siebie miał nadzieję, że prysznic i kolacja sprawią, że poczuje się lepiej. Gdy jednak stanął w progu kuchni z wciąż wilgotnymi od kąpieli włosami i uśmiechnął się słabo do brunetki, świadomość zdrady Harry'ego wróciła do niego z podwójną siłą. Wcześniej mógł tłumaczyć złe samopoczucie swoimi niezaspokojonymi potrzebami fizjologicznymi; teraz był aż nadto świadomy, skąd się ono brało. Wszystko to, w co Louis kiedykolwiek wierzył, rozpadło się na drobne kawałki.

I chociaż Eleanor była dobrą kucharką, szatyn nie był w stanie zjeść nawet połowy porcji zapiekanki z warzywami, którą przed nim postawiła. Szok, w jakim się znajdował od momentu rozmowy z Harrym na korytarzu, powoli ustępował. Jego miejsce zajęła rozpacz i niedowierzanie, które sprawiały, że ledwie był w stanie wyprostować się na krześle z powodu bólu, rozchodzącego się falami w jego klatce piersiowej. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, przysuwając swoje siedzenie tak, by znaleźć się bliżej Louisa. Wsunęła jedno z dłuższych pasm za ucho przyjaciela, w czułym geście.

– Lou, może po prostu połóż się już spać? – zapytała łagodnie, nie chcąc jednak niczego mu narzucać. – Ja mam jeszcze sporo pracy, ale dla ciebie to był bardzo długi dzień – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Chłopak kiwnął głową.

– Muszę zadzwonić – mruknął, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie w poszukiwaniu swojego telefonu. Eleanor uniosła pytająco jedną ze swoich brwi, zerkając przelotnie na swoją torebkę, leżącą na kuchennym blacie. – Muszę odwołać wizytę w studiu z Julianem Bunettą – wyjaśnił, oblizując w nerwowym odruchu spierzchnięte wargi. – Muszę... Mieliśmy jutro umówioną wspólną sesję pisania piosenek na kolejny album, ale nie sądzę, żebym... Żebym był w stanie... – urwał, przymykając zmęczone oczy. Dziewczyna jednak od razu zrozumiała.

– Lou – zaczęła, kładąc uspokajająco swoją wypielęgnowaną dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Nie wydaje mi się, by to był dobry pomysł, żebyś teraz przeglądał swój telefon – powiedziała stanowczo, unikając jego spojrzenia. – Może zadzwonisz do niego jutro z mojej komórki? – zaproponowała, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. – Kiedy poczujesz się trochę lepiej – dodała ostrożnie, nie chcąc go tym samym w żaden sposób urazić. Chłopak pokręcił jedynie głową, przez krótką chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiając.

– El – powiedział, tak cicho, że dziewczyna ledwie była w stanie go usłyszeć. – Kiedy pójdę się położyć... Mogłabyś zadzwonić do niego za mnie? – poprosił cicho, w nerwowym odruchu bawiąc się swoimi palcami. – Oczywiście, podam ci kod blokady telefonu – mruknął, unikając jej wzroku. Był wyraźnie zażenowany stanem, w jakim się znajdował, ale jednocześnie podświadomie czuł, że dziewczyna nigdy by go nie oceniła.

– Tak, oczywiście – odparła bez zastanowienia, a on kiwnął lekko głową, starając się do niej uśmiechnąć z wdzięcznością. Poczuł ulgę. Minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim sam będzie musiał zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością.

– Eleanor – zaczął, na moment milknąc, by zebrać galopujące myśli. Dziewczyna uniosła oczekująco brwi. – Jeśli będą tam wiadomości od H... Od _Stylesa_ – Poprawił się, gdy imię chłopaka nie było w stanie przejść mu przez gardło – Usuń je, proszę – dodał stanowczo, podnosząc się ostrożnie z krzesła.

 

*

 

_Kocham Cię._

_Louis, tak mi przykro. Kocham Cię._

_Kocham Cię._

_Jesteś bezpieczny?_

_Naprawię to,_ _pozwól mi to naprawić_ _._

_Zrobię wszystko, żeby to naprawić._

_Lou, błagam._

_Gdzie jesteś?_

_Louis?_

_Proszę, napisz tylko, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku._

_Kocham Cię._

Telefon Louisa nie przestawał wibrować, drżąc nieregularnie w dłoniach dziewczyny. Eleanor westchnęła ciężko, z nieskrywanym zaskoczeniem zerkając na kolejne wiadomości, które zalewały bezustannie jego wyświetlacz. Było ich tak wiele, że nie nadążała z czytaniem ich.

Przez dwa lata znajomości z Tomlinsonem, wielokrotnie była świadkiem kłótni chłopaka ze Stylesem. Louis był osobą zazdrosną, a Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele złego może przynieść jego wrodzona uprzejmość. Były to jednak zwykle jedynie drobne sprzeczki, o których zapominało się kolejnego dnia. Wiedziała, że tym razem musiało stać się coś dużo poważniejszego. To, w jakim stanie był Louis i to, co zobaczyła, uruchamiając jego komórkę, wystarczyło jej, by zrozumieć, że tym razem wydarzyło się coś naprawdę złego i wnioskując po treści wiadomości od Harry'ego, to on musiał być winnym.

I chociaż w głębi siebie czuła, że prędzej czy później przyjdzie jej tego żałować, z wahaniem wyjęła z kieszeni sportowej bluzy swój telefon, obracając go w dłoniach w zastanowieniu. Przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. Być może miała zbyt miękkie serce; nie potrafiła się jednak powstrzymać.

Powoli, starając się odpowiednio dobrać każde ze słów, napisała wiadomość do Stylesa.

_Prawdopodobnie nie zasługujesz, by o tym wiedzieć, ale Louis jest w moim mieszkaniu. Nie próbuj tu przyjeżdżać ani się ze mną kontaktować._

 

_*_

 

Eleanor zdjęła ze swoich kolan laptopa, odkładając go z westchnieniem na stolik. Zasłoniła pospiesznie usta dłonią, chcąc tym samym stłumić swoje głębokie ziewnięcie. Zmęczenie zaczynało dawać się jej we znaki, a oczy piekły ją od wielogodzinnego pracowania przy komputerze. Powinna odpisać jeszcze na kilkanaście maili, ale wiedziała, że nie będzie już w stanie złożyć ani jednego poprawnego gramatycznie zdania. Zerknęła przelotnie na zegarek i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegła, że dochodziła druga w nocy. Przymknęła ciężkie powieki, a potem przetarła twarz dłońmi, wzdrygając się lekko, gdy lodowata skóra jej palców zetknęła się z gorącem policzków. Sięgnęła po w połowie opróżniony już kieliszek wina, zanurzając w nim spierzchnięte wargi, gdy usłyszała stłumiony huk i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, dochodzący z jej sypialni.

W jednej chwili, całe znużenie, które czuła jeszcze przed kilkoma sekundami zniknęło, gdy w jej żyłach popłynęła adrenalina.

– Louis?! – krzyknęła, starając się zachować zimną krew. Nie była pewna, czy chłopak jej nie odpowiedział, czy też nie usłyszała go przez krew szumiącą jej w uszach, gdy biegła w stronę pokoju, w którym przebywał. Odetchnęła z ulgą, dostrzegając go skulonego na brzegu łóżka. Wydawał się drobniejszy i bardziej kruchy, niżeli był w rzeczywistości. Na podłodze, tuż przy jasnej ścianie, leżała znacząco pogięta ramka ze zdjęciem dziewczyny i jej mamy. Szkło, które przykrywało wcześniej fotografię, rozbiło się na tysiące drobnych części. To ono musiało spowodować hałas, który tak ją przestraszył.

– Przepraszam. – Głos Louisa był tak cichy, że Eleanor przez chwilę przyszło do głowy, że tylko sobie go wyobraziła. – Nie chciałem... – zaczął, jednak ta nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć, klękając przed nim pospiesznie. Ułożyła pewnie dłonie na jego udach. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do siebie, gdy ten wzdrygnął się, czując przez cienki materiał spodni, jak zimne były. Jego oczy były czerwone i opuchnięte, a usta rozchylone, gdy z trudem łapał oddech.

– _Co zrobił Harry_? – szepnęła, zaciskając palce na jego nogach; chcąc w ten sposób okazać mu swoje wsparcie i zaangażowanie w rozmowie. Nie była idiotką; wiedziała, że nie ma sensu owijać w bawełnę i pytać szatyna, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Gdyby było, nigdy nie zdecydowałby się do niej zadzwonić.

Louis uniósł zmęczony wzrok, zatrzymując go na czujnych, piwnych oczach Eleanor. Pokręcił jedynie głową, czując, że wciąż nie jest w stanie o tym rozmawiać. Ani teraz, ani jutro, prawdopodobnie nigdy.

– Czy Harry cię zdradził? – W głosie dziewczyny słychać było nieskrywane napięcie. Chłopak poczuł, jak jedna z jej chłodnych dłoni zadrżała lekko na jego kolanie.

Oczywiście, powinien się spodziewać, że dziewczyna go o to zapyta. Kiedy w przeszłości rozmawiali o związkach, wielokrotnie wspominał jej, że to jedyna rzecz, której nigdy nie byłby w stanie nikomu wybaczyć. Wiedział, że Eleanor miała prawo wywnioskować, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło z jego zachowania. Prawdopodobnie też z wiadomości, które musiała przeczytać. Mimo tego, skrzywił się mimowolnie, czując, jak żołądek po raz kolejny zaciska mu się z nerwów. _Czy Harry cię zdradził?_ Usłyszenie tych słów na głos po raz pierwszy, sprawiło, że skulił się gwałtownie, a znajomy ból wypełnił całą jego klatkę piersiową.

Uniósł głowę, starając się za wszelką cenę zachować spokój. Skupiając się na uspokajającym dotyku dziewczyny, kiwnął powoli głową. Eleanor nie odezwała się, cierpliwie czekając na moment, w którym zdecyduje się powiedzieć jej coś więcej. Gdyby tylko jego umysł był odrobinę bardziej przytomny, z całą pewnością czułby nieopisaną wdzięczność za to, że na niego nie naciskała.

– Tak – szepnął, gdy tylko odnalazł w sobie głos. – Tak, on... Pieprzył się z kimś innym – dodał, choć słowa ledwie przeszły mu przez gardło.

– Och, Lou... – Eleanor jęknęła cicho, przygryzając dolną wargę w zmartwieniu. Podniosła się ostrożnie z klęczek, siadając na brzegu materaca obok chłopaka, by bez wahania zamknąć jego drżące ciało w swoich objęciach.

Przez kilka minut w sypialni dziewczyny panowała cisza, przerywana płytkimi, urywanymi oddechami Louisa, gdy ten próbował się uspokoić, by całkowicie nie poddać się rozpaczy. Przerywana także czułymi szeptami brunetki, którymi ta starała się mu pomóc odzyskać równowagę psychiczną.

– To był Grimshaw, El – wyjęczał cicho, niemal od razu ukrywając zaczerwienioną twarz w jej włosach. Pachniały intensywnie perfumami i owocowym szamponem do włosów, który aktualnie reklamowała na swoim instagramie. – Ze wszystkich ludzi, to był _pieprzony Nick Grimshaw_ – dodał. Wciąż nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie w stanie. Nie czuł się też gotowy na to, by mierzyć się z jej spojrzeniem.

Dziewczyna, jakby podświadomie wyczuwając jego obawy, przysunęła go do siebie mocniej i pocałowała łagodnie jego skroń, gdy ten nie przestawał płakać.

– Ciii – szepnęła, pozwalając, by ten poddał się całkowicie emocjom w jej czułych ramionach. Miała cichą nadzieje, że gdy niebieskooki je z siebie wyrzuci, poczuje się chociaż odrobinę lepiej. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie znajdzie w sobie odpowiednich słów, by go pocieszyć. Nie miała też mocy, która pozwoliłaby jej cofnąć czas. Mogła jedynie podarować mu swoją obecność, być dla niego wsparciem.

Louis zaszlochał cicho, pozwalając sobie na to po raz pierwszy od momentu, w którym znalazł się na tamtym pieprzonym korytarzu. Harry go zdradził. W jednej chwili przekreślił wszystko, czym byli i czym w przyszłości mieli się stać. Nie był w stanie dłużej udawać, że jest silny.

Dziewczyna przesuwała uspokajająco paznokciami po cienkim materiale jego koszulki, starając się dać mu do zrozumienia, że przy nim jest i że nie musi się przy niej niczego wstydzić.

I chociaż w głębi serca wiedział, że Eleanor nigdy nie życzyłaby mu źle, nie potrafił odpędzić od siebie natrętnej, przeszywającej go bezustannie myśli, że zdrada była pierwszą rzeczą, która przyszła dziewczynie do głowy. Zupełnie tak, jakby się tego spodziewała. Jakby podświadomie wiedziała, że takowa musi kiedyś nadejść, bo ludzie tacy jak Louis nigdy nie utrzymają przy sobie kogoś takiego jak Harry. Zastanawiał się, czy to była rzecz, o której każdy podświadomie wiedział, ale nikt nie wypowiadał tego przy nim na głos. Czy ludzie śmiali się za jego plecami z tego, jaki jest naiwny i głupi, wierząc, że mógłby kiedykolwiek mieć zielonookiego dla siebie i już zawsze zachować go tylko dla siebie. Czy Nick także zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Styles nigdy nie będzie mu wierny. Czy to było dla wszystkich oczywiste, że Harry to prędzej czy później zrobi, zawsze będąc zbyt uprzejmym i czarującym dla każdego, z kim rozmawiał. Czy Louis przez trzy lata jedynie usiłował przeczyć rzeczywistości, wbrew rozsądkowi wierząc, że kiedykolwiek będzie wystarczający dla zielonookiego.

– Mogłabyś – zaczął, starając się za wszelką cenę opanować drżenie własnego głosu. – Mnie nie puszczać? – poprosił cicho, zaciskając nerwowo wargi w cienką linię. Eleanor przysunęła go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, prawie pozbawiając go tym oddechu.

Tej nocy nie zmrużyła oka, chcąc być pewną, że spełni prośbę chłopaka. Wiedziała, że ten jeden raz nie może go zawieść.

Minęło jednak wiele długich, trudnych dla nich godzin, nim wykończony Louis w końcu zasnął niespokojnie w jej ramionach.

 

*

 

Eleanor strzepnęła automatycznym gestem popiół ze swojego papierosa do stojącej na balkonie, pustej doniczki, w połowie wypełnionej deszczówką. Otuliła się swoją puchową kurtką odrobinę mocniej, chcąc uchronić się przed lodowatym, listopadowym wiatrem. Z nostalgią wpatrywała się w zachodzące za horyzontem słońce – nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że dzień powoli dobiegał końca, chociaż nie było jeszcze nawet szesnastej. Zerknęła nerwowo na stojącego u jej boku chłopaka. Szatyn nie wyglądał najlepiej; z podkrążonymi oczami i bladą skórą wyglądał jak cień samego siebie. Na jego twarzy na próżno szukać było uśmiechu. Miał na sobie jedną z należących do niej, męskich, skórzanych kurtek z kożuchem i czarny, luźny sweter, który Max zostawił u niej kilka tygodni wcześniej.

– Lou, pogniewasz się, jeśli zostawię cię na kilka godzin samego? – zapytała, starając się złapać jego spojrzenie. Wzrok chłopaka, utkwiony na bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie ponad jej głową, był pusty i mętny, tak, jakby szatyn znajdował się na jej balkonie tylko ciałem. – Starałam się ze wszystkich sił przełożyć to spotkanie, ale jeśli się na nim dziś nie pojawię, stracę ważny dla mnie projekt...

– Eleanor – przerwał jej stanowczo, nawet na nią nie patrząc. – Nic się nie stało – dodał. Zgasił niedbale papierosa, wrzucając go do wypełnionej wodą, plastikowej osłonki. – Nie jestem niemowlęciem, którego trzeba bez przerwy pilnować – dodał jeszcze cicho, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niewyraźny grymas, przypominający słaby cień uśmiechu.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, przeczesując długimi palcami swoje włosy.

– Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego – poprosiła, chwytając go za przedramię i zmuszając go tym samym, by na nią spojrzał. Błękitne oczy chłopaka w końcu odnalazły jej własne, zmartwione piwne tęczówki. – Louis – dodała, gdy ten w dalszym ciągu jej nie odpowiadał.

– Obiecuję – powiedział w końcu, wzruszając obojętnie ramionami. – Nie martw się o mnie – powiedział jeszcze, wymijając ją w drzwiach balkonowych. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy ta wymiana zdań choć odrobinę uspokoiła jej wyrzuty sumienia.

 

*

 

Pół godziny po tym, jak Eleanor opuściła mieszkanie, całując łagodnie na pożegnanie jego policzek, Louis klęczał przy komodzie w salonie, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się odnaleźć w niej swój telefon. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby spytał o niego brunetkę, ta z całą pewnością wskazałaby mu miejsce, w którym go ukryła; nie chciał jednak okazywać jej swojej słabości. Po przejrzeniu jego zawartości, miał zamiar odłożyć go w to samo miejsce, udając, że jest wystarczająco silny psychicznie, by lista jego niedobranych połączeń go nie interesowała. Czuł się żałośnie.

Westchnął ciężko z frustracji, gdy nie odnalazł go ani w komodzie, ani w przegródce z dokumentami, ani nawet w szufladzie stoliczka nocnego w sypialni dziewczyny. Zrezygnowany, był już gotów pogodzić się z porażką, gdy jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na ozdobnych, białych drzwiach, prowadzących do łazienki.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie z satysfakcją, kiedy kilkanaście sekund później dostrzegł swój telefon, leżący bezpiecznie na półce, w szafce pełnej kosmetyków dziewczyny. Pogratulował w duchu pomysłowości dziewczynie; gdyby nie to, że był wyjątkowo zdesperowany, nigdy nie zdecydowałby się go tu szukać.

Siedząc na miękkiej kanapie w salonie, Louis obracał w palcach swój telefon, próbując odnaleźć w sobie odwagę i pewność siebie, które odczuwał jeszcze przed momentem. Nie wiedział, co przerażało go bardziej: Wizja dziesiątek wiadomości i nieodebranych połączeń od Harry'ego, którymi z całą pewnością będzie się katował, czy to, że chłopak mógł zwyczajnie odpuścić, nie próbując się z nim kontaktować. Każda z tych wizji była dla niego przerażająca. Być może naprawdę nie był gotów na to, by się z tym zmierzyć.

Ostatecznie jednak, jego ciekawość wygrała ze strachem. Uruchomił swojego iPhona z wahaniem, przeklinając cicho pod nosem, gdy ten momentalnie zaczął wibrować gwałtownie w jego dłoniach, pod wpływem przychodzących nieustannie wiadomości. Chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, poczuł ulgę, dostrzegając powiadomienia, przesuwające się w szybkim tempie na ekranie. Czuł też jakąś gorzką satysfakcję, dostrzegając, jak wiele razy chłopak próbował się do niego dodzwonić; choć było to okrutne, miał nadzieję, że Styles nie mógł zasnąć, martwiąc się o niego i nie wiedząc, gdzie ten aktualnie przebywa. Nie mogąc sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Nie potrafił określić, która wiadomość sprawiła, że jego oddech przyspieszył i spłycił się gwałtownie, a po policzkach popłynęły mu niechciane łzy. Być może było to kolejne _kocham Cię_ , być może błagania Harry'ego o to, by wrócił _do domu._

Louis zbyt dobrze wiedział, że nie miał już do czego wracać. Miłość chłopaka też nie miała już żadnego znaczenia.

Nienawidził przekraczać granic czyjegoś zaufania, jednak pokusa, by choć odrobinę sobie ulżyć, była silniejsza od dobrego wychowania. Eleanor będzie musiała mu wybaczyć.

Wystarczył jeden, zdawkowy telefon, by po czterdziestu minutach mógł zapomnieć o całym bólu, pochylając się bez wahania nad usypaną w równą linię, białą kreską kokainy.

 

*

 

Prawdopodobnie powinien wyłączyć telefon i odłożyć go z powrotem do szafki z kosmetykami Eleanor, zanim zdecydował się odurzyć. Oczywiście, w głębi siebie wiedział, że to narkotyk, który wcześniej zażył, odpowiadał za zwiększoną pewność siebie i poczucie przyjemnego odprężenia. Świadomość ta nie była jednak wystarczająca, by powstrzymać go przed bezmyślną decyzją o zadzwonieniu do pierwszej osoby, która pojawiła się na liście jego nieodebranych połączeń.

Zielonooki odebrał w połowie pierwszego sygnału, tak jakby przez cały ten czas oczekiwał z telefonem w dłoniach, aż Louis zdecyduje się z nim skontaktować. Szatyn pomyślał, że było to bardzo prawdopodobne.

– Lou? – Chociaż głos Harry'ego był niski i zaskakująco cichy, chłopak bez trudu wyczuł kryjącą się za nim ulgę. – Jesteś tam? – dodał, gdy mimo ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekund, nie uzyskał od szatyna żadnej odpowiedzi.

Niebieskooki przełknął ślinę i odchrząknął głośno. Słowa wypłynęły z jego ust, zanim tak naprawdę zdążył się nad nimi zastanowić.

– Przestań do mnie pisać i wydzwaniać – zaczął, ściągając w złości brwi. – Albo cię, kurwa, zablokuję – zagroził ostro, podnosząc się z kanapy; zupełnie tak, jakby Harry mógł go dostrzec. – Słyszysz? – wyrzucił z siebie, zirytowany brakiem natychmiastowej reakcji ze strony zielonookiego.

Usłyszał ciche westchnienie po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Nawet oddech Stylesa działał na niego prowokująco. Zastanawiał się, jak mógł odnaleźć w sobie tyle nienawiści do niego, wciąż go jednocześnie kochając. – Nie wiem, co próbujesz sobie wmówić, ale między nami wszystko skończone, rozumiesz? – warknął. Był odrobinę przytłoczony tym, jak ogromną miał nadzieję, że uda mu się go zranić. Skrzywdzić. Doprowadzić do łez. – Nie wybaczę ci tego. Nigdy, kurwa. Jesteś tylko śmieciem, który nie zasługuje nawet...

– Louis, piłeś? – Harry przerwał mu w połowie zdania, starając się za wszelką cenę opanować drżenie swojego głosu. – Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał, starając się tym samym ukrócić ubliżający mu słowotok chłopaka. Oczywiście, z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego zdaniem czuł się coraz gorzej, jednak strach o bezpieczeństwo niebieskookiego przeważał nad urażoną dumą.

Szatyn roześmiał się ironicznie do słuchawki, przyprawiając Stylesa o dreszcze.

– Odpoczywam po numerku i czekam na następny – powiedział bez zastanowienia. Cichy, stłumiony szloch, który usłyszał w odpowiedzi, uświadomił go, że dopiął swego. Satysfakcja, którą czuł, nie przyniosła mu jednak ukojenia.

– Louis – Harry nie trudził się już, by ukryć drżenie swojego głosu. – Jesteś bezpieczny? – zapytał. Jego łamiący się, zachrypnięty głos, sprawił, że szatyn poczuł, jak zalewa go fala złości. Pulsowała w jego skroniach, nie pozwalając mu trzeźwo myśleć. Chłopak nie miał prawa być smutny, nie miał prawa przyprawiać go o wyrzuty sumienia. To on go zdradził, to on zdecydował się przekreślić wszystko, czym byli, dla chwili przyjemności. To on go okłamywał, to on wszystko przed nim zataił. – Proszę, odpowiedz mi – szepnął. Louis pokręcił przecząco głową, nie pozwalając, by żal i tęsknota za nim przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Po tym, co mu zrobił, Harry nie zasługiwał nawet na spokój psychiczny.

– Może to ja dam się teraz pieprzyć... – powiedział spokojnie, kompletnie ignorując jego prośby.

Łkania po drugiej stronie słuchawki niemal zagłuszyły jego słowa. Chociaż zielonooki starał się desperacko wierzyć w treść wiadomości, którą otrzymał od Eleanor; ufać temu, że chłopak w dalszym ciągu przebywa w jej mieszkaniu, strach, który poczuł, gdy tylko wyobraził sobie Louisa z kimś innym, sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.

– Kocham cię – szepnął, bo nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie odpowiednich słów. Ze wszystkich sił starał się chwytać myśli, że chłopak nie dzwoniłby do niego, gdyby był zajęty uprawianiem seksu z kimś innym. – Lou… Jestem w Londynie – dodał, odkasłując spływające mu do gardła łzy. – Proszę, wróć do domu – dodał błagalnie. Choć nie miał nadziei na pozytywną odpowiedź, słowa chłopaka i tak sprawiły mu nieopisany ból. Wiedział, że na niego zasługuje, ale mimo wszystko nie potrafił opanować drżenia całego ciała.

– Ja już nie mam domu – powiedział stanowczo lodowatym tonem, a potem rozłączył się bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia, rzucając ze wściekłością swoim telefonem przez całą długość pokoju.

 

*

 

Eleanor skrzywiła się, zerkając z irytacją na wyświetlacz swojego iPhone'a. Harry dzwonił do niej jedenasty raz w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut i z całą pewnością nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Z wymuszonym, sztucznym uśmiechem, poprosiła swojego managera o chwilę przerwy w pracy, znikając pospiesznie na zapleczu. Zamknęła się w jednej z ładnych, bogato zdobionych toalet hotelowych, wzdychając ciężko. Uniosła brwi w niemym zaskoczeniu, na widok wyprofilowanego, okrągłego zlewu w kolorze brudnego złota.

– Styles – zaczęła, akceptując połączenie przychodzące i kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, gdy ten po raz kolejny spróbował się z nią skontaktować. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później przyjdzie jej żałować okazanej mu tamtego wieczoru litości. – Myślałam, że potrafisz czytać ze zrozumieniem – powiedziała chłodno, stukając paznokciami w gładki, marmurowy blat. – Czy nie postawiłam sprawy jasno? Napisałam, że masz się ze mną nigdy nie kontaktować – warknęła, nie próbując nawet przybrać spokojnego tonu. W takiej chwili trudno było jej odnaleźć w sobie choćby krztyny empatii. W odbiciu lustrzanym widziała, jak na jej twarzy pojawił się nieprzyjemny grymas, uwydatniający groteskowo jej kości policzkowe i pełne wargi. – Rozłączę się teraz i udam, że...

– Eleanor, jesteś z Louisem? – chłopak przerwał jej, nim ta zdążyła spełnić swoją groźbę. Desperacja w jego głosie sprawiła, że dziewczyna uniosła lewą brew w zaskoczeniu. Nie spodziewała się takiego pytania. – Dzwonił do mnie około godziny temu. Wydaje mi się, że był pijany. Być może coś wziął – powiedział na wydechu, oddychając płytko. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dziewczyna, której wcześniej unikał jak ognia, teraz stała się jego jedynym źródłem informacji. – Powiedział... – zawahał się na moment, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Mówił bardzo niepokojące rzeczy – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. – Boję się o niego – dodał, gdy brunetka w dalszym ciągu milczała. – Proszę, po prostu powiedz, że z nim teraz jesteś, a przysięgam, że już więcej mnie nie usłyszysz – obiecał, przygryzając dolną wargę w nerwowym odruchu. Dopiero wtedy, po jego chrapliwym, urywanym oddechu, brunetka zorientowała się, że płakał.

– Jestem w pracy – mruknęła cicho, rozglądając się nerwowo, tak jakby ktoś miał ją podsłuchawiać. – Louis do ciebie _dzwonił_? – zapała, naciskając z niedowierzaniem na ostatnie słowo. – Przecież ukryłam przed nim jego telefon – mruknęła, bardziej do siebie, niżeli do zielonookiego. Chłopak zaklął głośno, przerywając jej potok myśli.

– Eleanor – jęknął głośno, starając się uspokoić oddech. – Mogłabyś odwołać... cokolwiek, kurwa, teraz robisz i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku? – powiedział, choć tak naprawdę oboje wiedzieli, że nie była to ani prośba, ani pytanie. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, kiwając automatycznie głową, tak jakby Styles mógł to dostrzec.

– Dobrze – zgodziła się, wzdychając ciężko. Nie mogła uwierzyć we własną naiwność. Jak bardzo podatna na manipulacje była, skoro dała się przekonać Louisowi, że ten pod jej nieobecność nie zrobi niczego głupiego? Powinna wiedzieć lepiej. – Styles. Odezwę się do ciebie tylko wtedy, jeśli coś będzie nie tak – powiedziała pospiesznie, czując, jak żołądek zaciska jej się z nerwów na samą myśl o takiej sytuacji. – W innym wypadku, brak wiadomości będzie dla ciebie informacją, że wszystko jest w porządku – mruknęła, wyciągając z torebki wilgotne chusteczki, by otrzeć twarz. – I nie waż się więcej do mnie dzwonić! – dodała gniewnie, rozłączając się.

 

*

 

Chociaż plan sesji zdjęciowej znajdował się stosunkowo niedaleko, z powodu tak charakterystycznych dla Londynu korków, dojazd do mieszkania zajął dziewczynie ponad dwie godziny. Eleanor nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak wiele razy przeklinała na głos w samotności i by kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak bardzo się bała, jak wtedy, gdy spoglądała na zegarek, umieszczony na desce rozdzielczej samochodu. Chociaż ze wszystkich sił starała się dotrzeć na miejsce jak najszybciej, łamiąc przy tym znaczącą ilość przepisów drogowych, los zdawał się z niej kpić.

W każdym zakątku miasta, który miał sprawić, że jej trasa będzie choć odrobinę krótsza, napotykała jakieś przeszkody. Każde światła zmieniały się na czerwone gdy tylko się do nich zbliżała, samochody przed nią wlekły się niemiłosiernie, a skrzyżowania były zamknięte z powodu remontów i wypadków. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że była tak naiwna, ufając Louisowi na tyle, by zostawić go samego na kilka godzin. Chociaż ze wszystkich sił próbowała skupiać swoje zmysły na prowadzaniu samochodu, uciążliwa myśl, że Louis pod jej nieobecność spróbuje targnąć się na swoje życie, nie dawała jej spokoju. Mimo tego, że nie była wierząca, całą drogę modliła się gorliwie, by chłopak był bezpieczny.

Zachęcona faktem rozmowy telefonicznej chłopaka z Harrym, wielokrotnie próbowała się skontaktować z przyjacielem, jednak za każdym razem jej połączenie zostawało przekierowywane na pocztę głosową jeszcze przed pierwszym sygnałem. Przez chwilę chciała nawet zadzwonić do Maxa, z nadzieją, że ten pojawi się w jej mieszkaniu przed nią; później jednak z roztargnieniem przypomniała sobie o konferencji prasowej w Tokio, w której chłopak aktualnie uczestniczył. Starała się odsunąć od siebie wyrzuty sumienia, które momentalnie pojawiły się w jej głowie – przejęta ostatnimi wydarzeniami, zupełnie zapomniała życzyć chłopakowi powodzenia. Gdy z duszą na ramieniu szukała kluczy w swojej obszernej torebce, nie była pewna, czy jest gotowa zmierzyć się z tym, co miało na nią czekać w środku. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis w takim stanie był nieprzewidywalny i zupełnie nie wiedziała, czego mogła się spodziewać.

– Lou? – zawołała, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg, nie trudząc się nawet, by ściągnąć z siebie płaszcz i buty. Nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. – Louis? – powtórzyła. Strach zaciskał jej gardło.

W mieszkaniu dziewczyny panowała ogłuszająca cisza, przerwana jedynie rytmicznym stukotem obcasów, gdy ta przechodziła nerwowo z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego, rozglądając się niespokojnie za znajomą postacią. – Kurwa – jęknęła głośno, gdy dostrzegła pusty woreczek strunowy i niedbale odłożoną kartę kredytową, leżące na przybrudzonym białym proszkiem, kuchennym blacie. – Coś ty zrobił – mruknęła, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Harry miał rację, Louis naprawdę był pod wpływem narkotyków, gdy do niego dzwonił.

Z drżącym sercem i nieprzyjemnym uciskiem w żołądku, otworzyła nieśmiało drzwi do ostatniego pomieszczenia, którego jeszcze nie sprawdziła. Poczuła, jak z ulgi miękną jej nogi, gdy dostrzegła przyjaciela w przepełnionej pianą wannie, z papierosem w ręku. Chociaż wcześniej opierał głowę o jej porcelanowy brzeg, gdy tylko usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi, wyprostował się lekko, przyglądając jej się mętnym, rozbieganym wzrokiem. Lustro i okna łazienki zaparowały od gorącej wody, w której kąpał się chłopak.

– Co jest? – fuknął na nią, marszcząc brwi. – Nie można mieć już odrobiny prywatności? – dodał, ostentacyjnie przykrywając swoje nagie ciało mydlaną pianą. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem zaciągnął się w połowie wypalonym już papierosem, strzepując z niego płynnym ruchem popiół do wanny.

– Ty skończony idioto – warknęła w jego kierunku, nie ruszając się jednak ani na krok z progu, w którym stała. Oparła się asekuracyjnie o futrynę, by nie upaść, gdy napięte wcześniej pod wpływem adrenaliny mięśnie zaczęły się stopniowo rozluźniać. – Myślałam, że jadę do trupa – mruknęła, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Louis roześmiał się głośno w odpowiedzi, marszcząc z zaskoczeniem brwi. Jego źrenice były tak rozszerzone, że Eleanor ledwie była w stanie dostrzec niebieską linię tęczówki.

– Co ty chrzanisz? – zapytał wesoło, nie przestając chichotać. Dziewczynie zdecydowanie nie było jednak do śmiechu. Zmroziła go spojrzeniem, zaciskając pełne wargi w wąską linię, a potem ruszyła pewnym krokiem do stojącej obok zlewu szafki. Wyciągnęła z niej ostrożnie spory, puchaty ręcznik, wieszając go niedbałym ruchem na najwyższym brzegu wanny.

– Wychodź – mruknęła, szturchając lekko jego szczupłe ramię. Skóra chłopaka była miękka i gorąca. – Louis – ponagliła go nerwowo, pochylając w jego stronę głowę. – Wyjdź z wody – powtórzyła, zirytowanym tonem. Była zmęczona i marzyła o tym, by położyć się już do łóżka.

– Co? – Chłopak zdawał się nie rozumieć sensu wydanego przez nią polecenia. – Dlaczego? – zapytał, jednak dostrzegając zaciśnięte w pięści dłoni dziewczyny zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu się z nią kłócić.

– Jesteś naćpany – stwierdziła chłodno, odwracając się do niego znacząco plecami, by ten mógł bez skrępowania się podnieść i owinąć nagie ciało ręcznikiem. – Nie zamierzam pozwolić ci się utopić w mojej wannie – warknęła jeszcze, wzdychając ciężko i oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. – Nawet jeśli to jedyne, o czym teraz marzę – dodała, kręcąc głową pod wpływem absurdalności tej sytuacji i ukrywając zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach. To był wyjątkowo ciężki dzień i gdy strach o życie chłopaka minął, poczuła niepohamowaną niczym senność.

Korzystając z chwili, w której brunetka stała odwrócona, Louis przekroczył porcelanową wannę i wytarł się pospiesznie, starając się zmusić przy tym swoje ciało do utrzymywania równowagi. Przewiązał ręcznik na biodrach, przesuwając szybko dłońmi w górę i w dół po własnych przedramionach, by odrobinę się rozgrzać. Przyglądająca się jego poczynaniom Eleanor wydawała się mu tak samo zmartwiona, jak zirytowana.

– Przepraszam – mruknął cicho, bo po raz pierwszy poczuł, że naprawdę ją zawiódł, a potem podszedł do niej nieśmiało i obejmując ją ostrożnie w pasie, oparł czoło o wystającą kość obojczykową dziewczyny, pozwalając, by jego ciało rozluźniło się w jej ramionach. – Przepraszam – powtórzył znów, czując, jak dłoń dziewczyny przesuwa się uspokajająco w okolicach jego nagich łopatek.

 

*

 

Harry nie pamiętał już, w jaki sposób odreagowywał swoje negatywne emocje, zanim poznał Louisa. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co wtedy robił, by dać upust swoim emocjom i poczuć się lepiej. Trudno jednak było porównywać do siebie problemy, które miał przez Xfactorem, gdy był jedynie dorastającym chłopcem, który niczym się nie wyróżniał, do tych, gdy został członkiem One Direction. Nigdy wcześniej nie był narażony na tak wiele nerwowych sytuacji, co w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Wraz z rozwijającą się w zawrotnym tempie karierą, doświadczył więcej stresów, niżeli przez całe swoje wcześniejsze życie.

Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie został ze swoimi emocjami zupełnie sam. Za każdym razem, gdy czuł złość, smutek, frustrację albo przerastającą go presję, związaną z zespołem, niebieskooki był obok niego, gotów go wesprzeć. Louis zawsze zdawał się wiedzieć, czego Harry najbardziej potrzebuje: przytulenia, rozmowy, wspólnego milczenia, żartobliwego odwrócenia uwagi. Seksu.

Boże, tak bardzo brakowało mu jego obecności. Jego śmiechu, jego zapachu, jego dotyku. Tego, w jaki sposób do niego mówił. Oddałby wiele, by znów usłyszeć jego głos, nawet jeśli ten znów miałby go tylko obrażać i prowokować. Wszystko było lepsze od milczenia i braku jakichkolwiek informacji o tym, jak sobie radzi i gdzie jest. Oczywiście, brak wiadomości od Eleanor przyjął z ulgą; nie mógł jednak pozbyć się z głowy uporczywego wrażenia, że zasługiwał na więcej – bez względu na to, co zrobił. Strach, że Louis może kogoś poznać, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy i do niego nie wróci, budził go lodowatym dreszczem w środku nocy .W takich momentach wtulał się w miękką pościel odrobinę mocniej, trzymając się desperacko myśli, że chłopak zdecydował się do niego zadzwonić. Oznaczało to w końcu, że w tamtej chwili, będąc pod wpływem, myślał właśnie o nim. Bez względu na to, jak niewłaściwe to było, Harry wolał, gdy ten go obrażał, niż by okazywał mu obojętność. Nigdy nie chciał zostać zapomniany przez osobę, którą kochał najbardziej w całym swoim życiu.

 

*

 

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, by w ten sposób dodać samemu sobie odwagi. Odwiesił niespiesznie swój płaszcz na ładnym, ozdobnym wieszaku, a potem płynnym ruchem ściągnął z siebie miękki szalik, wsuwając go niedbale do rękawa prochowca.

Londyńskie studio nagrań nie było najpiękniejszym miejscem, w którym zdarzyło mu się pisać piosenki. Jeśli miałby być szczery, nie przepadał za tym luksusowo urządzonym, nowoczesnym pomieszczeniem, przepełnionym niewygodnymi, drogimi kanapami i fotelami w kolorze akwamaryny. Zagraconym plastikowymi stołami w nieokreślonych, futurystycznych kształtach i regałami o nieregularnych, falistych półkach, na których stały setki płyt i nagród muzycznych. Zawsze dziwiły go też kolorowe, kryształowe klamki w każdych drzwiach studia. Czuł się nieswojo, gdy światło dziennie zostawało zwykle przysłaniane w całości ciężkimi, brązowymi zasłonami, zawieszonymi na miedzianych karniszach. A jednak, gdy tego ranka zadzwonił do niego jeden ze znajomych pisarzy, Johan Carlsson, prosząc go o pomoc w stworzeniu tekstu dla innego artysty, zgodził się bez zastanowienia. Wszystko było lepsze od przebywania w pustym domu, w nadziei, że Louis zdecyduje się do niego wrócić. W głębi serca wiedział, że tak się nie stanie.

– Cześć – rzucił, chcąc tym samym dać znać o swojej obecności. Siedzący przy komputerze, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, momentalnie odwrócił się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko na powitanie. Gęsty zarost niemal w całości ukrywał jego wąskie wargi, nadając groteskowy wygląd jasnym zębom, które mu pokazał.

– Styles – powitał go wesołym głosem, podnosząc się w pośpiechu, by go uściskać. Miał na sobie prosty, bawełniany t-shirt i ciemne jeansy. Zupełnie nie pasował do przepychu, jaki panował wokół. – Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się nam pomóc – dodał, klepiąc go lekko z wdzięcznością w prawe ramię.

– Nie ma za co – odpowiedział automatycznie, unosząc lekko kąciki warg. – Z kim tak właściwie będziemy pracować? – zapytał, z ciekawością rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Z lewej strony studia dobiegło go głośne chrząknięcie i dopiero wtedy Harry dostrzegł drobną szatynkę, machającą do niego entuzjastycznie. Siedziała po turecku na jednej z kolorowych kanap, w lewej ręce trzymając kubek z jakimś parującym napojem.

– Cześć, Harry – przywitała go, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, gdy dotarło do niego, kim jest szczupła dziewczyna, która właśnie się z nim przywitała.

– Ariana – powiedział, kiwając w jej stronę głową. – Miło mi w końcu cię poznać – dodał, pochodząc do niej pospiesznie, by ucałować jej zarumieniony policzek.

 

*

 

Jego starsza siostra, Gemma, powiedziała mu kiedyś, że byłby doskonałym psychologiem. Widząc, jak zmrużył oczy w zaskoczeniu na jej słowa, dziewczyna pospiesznie wyjaśniła mu, że myśli tak, ponieważ Harry zawsze zdaje się wiedzieć, co powinien powiedzieć, by człowiek poczuł się lepiej. Dodała jednak, że przede wszystkim miała na myśli to, jak doskonale potrafi manipulować ludźmi. Sprawiać, że czują się przy nim bezpiecznie. Bez najmniejszego wysiłku wzbudzać zaufanie nawet u nieznajomych, powodować, że inni otwierają się oni przed nim, bez zająknięcia wyjawiając mu swoje najgłębiej skrywane sekrety.

Im więcej osób stawało na jego drodze, z im większą ilością ludzi pracował, tym mocniej przekonywał się, że Gemma miała rację. Bez względu na młody wiek, Harry wielokrotnie słuchał problemów osób także tych zupełnie mu obcych, często też dużo od niego starszych. Uśmiechając się łagodnie, próbował udzielić każdemu z nich wsparcia, choć często nie rozumiał, co sprowokowało ich do zwierzeń.

Nie był więc szczególnie zaskoczony, gdy po kilku godzinach spędzonych wspólnie w studiu, Ariana także zdecydowała się przed nim otworzyć. Siedzieli razem na jednej z miękkich, nowoczesnych kanap, uciekając we własne myśli. Grande opierała się wygodnie na jego ramieniu, z nogami wyciągniętymi wzdłuż kolorowego obicia, podczas gdy Harry usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i w połowie zapełnionym notatnikiem w dłoniach. Głowa dziewczyny spoczywała na wgłębieniu przy jego prawym obojczyku, gdy w końcu zaczęła mówić o wszystkim, co leżało jej na sercu. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że historia, którą słyszał, zadziwiająco przypominała jego własną. I chociaż starał się zamienić opowieść dziewczyny na tekst piosenki, w pewnym momencie nie potrafił już odróżnić, czy pisał wciąż dla Ariany, czy może jednak o sobie i Louisie. Dziewczyna zdawała się nie zauważać jego emocji. Kontynuowała swoją opowieść ze smutkiem w głosie. Powiedziała mu, że znalazła miłość życia. Mówiła, jak doskonale się ze sobą dogadywali. Wspomniała, że od pierwszej chwili, gdy spotkała tę osobę, wiedziała, że będzie dla niej ważna, bo od razu rozmawiali tak, jakby znali się od zawsze. Gdy na chwilę zamilkła, Harry zrozumiał, że zaraz usłyszy kulminacyjny moment historii dziewczyny. Nie mylił się.

– ...Później, przez jeden błąd, straciłam go bezpowrotnie – powiedziała, wzdychając ciężko i podnosząc się, by objąć swoje kolana ramionami. Najwyraźniej rozmawianie o tym wciąż sprawiało jej ból. – Ale mimo wszystko w dalszym ciągu go kocham. Oczywiście, pogodziłam się już z tym, że do siebie nie wrócimy, ale ciężko mi o nim zapomnieć. Nawet jeśli nie rozmawiam z nim od dawna. Nawet jeśli wiem, że on nie chce mnie już znać. Nawet jeśli wiem, że teraz zaręczył się z inną dziewczyną – dodała, wzdychając ciężko. – A teraz, gdy o tym rozmawiamy, on pewnie jest z nią, a ja robię z siebie idiotkę, prawie płacząc ci w ramię – mruknęła, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Przepraszam, Harry. Chyba niepotrzebnie się tak rozkleiłam – dodała, starając się odwrócić jego uwagę od swoich negatywnych emocji.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, wpatrując się w nowo powstawały tekst piosenki.

– Jestem teraz w podobnej sytuacji – powiedział, stukając długopisem w brzeg notatnika. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, marszcząc lekko brwi. – To znaczy, ja też straciłem kogoś bardzo ważnego dla mnie przez jeden błąd – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, odkładając zeszyt na bok, by spojrzeć dziewczynie w oczy. – I najprawdopodobniej też jestem głupcem, bo sądzę, że wciąż uda mi się to jeszcze jakoś naprawić – westchnął, układając pocieszająco dłoń na szczupłym ramieniu dziewczyny. Ariana kiwnęła głową, pochylając się w jego kierunku.

– Jeśli naprawdę tego kogoś kochasz, to zawalcz o tę osobę, nawet jeśli naprawienie tej relacji wydaje się niemożliwe. Nawet odrobina miłości jest lepsza, niż jej brak – dodała.

Harry uchylił lekko usta, ponownie sięgając po notatnik.

_I know I’m not your only but at least I’m one_

_I heard a little love is better than none_

 

 

_*_

 

Harry czuł, że był w zdecydowanie lepszej pozycji, by naprawiać swój związek, niżeli Ariana. Gdy chłopak, o którym mu opowiadała, chciał urwać z nią wszelki kontakt, mógł to zrobić bez wahania, zupełnie usuwając ją ze swojego życia i nie było nic, co Grande mogła zrobić, by go powstrzymać. Louis nie miał takiej możliwości. Ze względu na wspólną pracę, niebieskooki będzie musiał w końcu się z nim spotkać; kontrakt przewidywał jeszcze prawie trzyletnią współpracę. Oczywiście, wiedział, że to niczego nie oznacza. Chłopak nie musiał z nim przebywać ani rozmawiać poza obecnością kamer. Zbyt dobrze go znał. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten będzie robił wszystko, by za wszelką cenę go unikać. Mimo wszystko, ciężko było mu znieść informację o tym, że szatyn skorzystał z danej mu okazji, byle tylko odsunąć w czasie spotkanie z nim twarzą w twarz. Chociaż nie otrzymał od nikogo oficjalnego potwierdzenia, z łatwością domyślił się, że to właśnie na jego prośbę każdy z nich mógł przyjechać we własnym zakresie na premierę filmu The Class Of 92 w Nowym Jorku.

Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak bardzo się wtedy mylił…

 

*

 

Louis przespał cały, dziewięciogodzinny lot z Londynu do Nowego Jorku, by zapomnieć o zmartwionym, przepełnionym lękiem spojrzeniu Eleanor, gdy ta żegnała go na lotnisku. Ściskając mocno jego dłonie, przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała mu coś ważnego powiedzieć, jednak ostatecznie się rozmyśliła, kręcąc głową. Zamiast tego, puściła jego ręce i wyciągnęła zapraszająco swoje ramiona, by go do siebie mocno przytulić. Ukrywała przed nim, jak bardzo zdenerwowana była, a Louis pozwolił jej uwierzyć, że tego nie dostrzegł. Sam też nie chciał pamiętać, z jakiego powodu tak na niego patrzyła. Dlaczego tak bardzo się bała.

Zasnął też niemal natychmiast, gdy jego głowa oparła się na chłodnej szybie samochodu, który miał zawieźć go z lotniska do wynajętego przez niego apartamentu. Chociaż ze wszystkich sił starał się zignorować zaskoczone spojrzenie jego ochroniarza, gdy poprosił go o zatrzymanie się pod jedną z droższych, hotelowych dzielnic, zamiast w okolicach domu, który kupili z Harrym w zeszłym roku, ból i tak ścisnął mu żołądek w ciasny supeł. Jedyne, czego chciał, to po prostu zostać w końcu sam. Udawać, że nie musi nigdzie wychodzić wieczorem, że kiedykolwiek miał wybór, by nie pojawić się na premierze filmu, który ani przez moment go nie obchodził.

Było coś uspokajającego w prostym, choć jednocześnie nowoczesnym wystroju wynajętego przez niego mieszkania. Pomalowane białą farbą ściany, szare meble i jasne, dębowe panele podłóg, pozostawały dla niego neutralne. Apartament nie przywoływał w nim żadnych skojarzeń, kojąc tym samym jego zmysły. Prawie udało mu się zapomnieć o tym, dlaczego będąc w Nowym Jorku, nie przyjechał od razu do swojego domu. Prawie.

Racjonalna część jego osoby wiedziała, że nie powinien brać kokainy na kilka godzin przed wyjściem. Nie, gdy wokół będzie mnóstwo dziennikarzy i fotoreporterów, którzy czekają na każde jego potknięcie, ale także fanów, a on sam nie był w stanie w stu procentach przewidzieć swojego zachowania. Nie potrafił jednak oprzeć się pokusie, by zapewnić sobie chociaż odrobinę spokoju psychicznego i fałszywej pewności siebie, gdy stres, który obezwładniał go z każdą kolejną minutą, w której uświadamiał sobie, że za kilka godzin zobaczy Harry’ego stał się nie do zniesienia. Był zdesperowany.

Pół godziny później odkaszlnął cicho z ulgą, gdy po usypanej przez niego w równą kreskę kokainie, nie pozostał nawet ślad. Przez chwilę jeszcze tłumaczył się przed sobą, że bez tego nie byłby w stanie pokazać się komukolwiek publicznie, zachowując przy tym spokój i szeroki uśmiech. Usprawiedliwiał się, że bez niej najprawdopodobniej rozpłakałby się na widok Harry’ego albo rzucił na niego z pięściami, nie dbając o to, ile przyszło by mu za to zapłacić. Wmawiał sobie, że zachował się rozsądnie.

Kilka godzin później, obudził go natarczywy łomot frontowych drzwi mieszkania i dochodzące zza nich głośne, siarczyste przekleństwa Nialla. Ból głowy był nie do zniesienia. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie oczami, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Dlaczego obudził się na niewygodnej, sztruksowej kanapie, pośrodku salonu, którego nie znał. Nie wiedział, jaka jest data czy godzina ani jak się nazywa. Wspomnienia i świadomość zaczęły powracać do niego stopniowo, gdy podniósł się ostrożnie, by otworzyć przyjacielowi drzwi. Chociaż pamięć o tym, kim jest, powróciła, wciąż pozostawała jakby za grubą szybą, sprawiając, że Louis nie mógłby mniej przejmować się swoimi obowiązkami.

Roześmiał się głośno w histerycznym odruchu, gdy zauważył elegancki, granatowy garnitur Horana, bordową koszulę i pasujący do niej krawat, perfekcyjnie ułożoną fryzurę. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że niemal godzinę temu powinien pojawić się na czerwonym dywanie wraz z resztą zespołu.

– Co ty, _do chuja_ , masz na sobie. – Jęk, jaki wydobył się z gardła Nialla, sprawił, że Louis ledwie go zrozumiał. – Co się z tobą dzieje, Tommo? Od dwóch godzin próbuję się do ciebie dodzwonić! – dodał, rozglądając się uważnie po apartamencie z grymasem na twarzy. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielki masz u mnie dług? – zapytał, zatrzymując się z rezygnacją na środku pokoju. Uniósł brwi w konsternacji na widok pustego woreczka strunowego i odłożonej niedbale karty kredytowej, leżących na stoliku. – Okłamałem zarząd, że utknąłem w korku w drodze z lotniska do hotelu. Poprosiłem o możliwość pojawienia się na premierze osobno. Na całe szczęście, zgodzili się na możliwość rozdzielenia zespołu, pod warunkiem, że sfotografujemy się z reżyserem – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu. Wciąż zdawał się czegoś szukać. – Louis, gdzie do cholery są twoje ubrania? – zapytał, rozkładając ramiona w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. – Nie planowałeś chyba pojawiać się na czerwonym dywanie w dresie, który masz na sobie, prawda? – dodał, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy chłopak wzruszył jedynie ramionami w odpowiedzi. Cała sytuacja była tak absurdalna i przerażająca, że Niall przez chwilę miał ochotę się uszczypnąć, by przekonać się, że nie jest to jedynie koszmar senny.

– Jakie ubrania? – Niebieskooki ledwie był w stanie skoncentrować się na słowach przyjaciela. Nieprzytomny, słaby uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Horan wyglądał na wściekłego i przestraszonego jednocześnie. Chwycił się za głowę, klnąc pod nosem. Szatyn był zbyt naćpany, by się tym choć odrobinę przejmować.

– Na pieprzoną premierę filmu, Louis! – krzyknął, tracąc cierpliwość. – _The Class of 92_! Premierę, dla której leciałeś tutaj tyle godzin – wyjaśnił, próbując nie wpadać w panikę. Miał ochotę chwycić przyjaciela za ramiona i mocno nim potrząsnąć, chcąc wybudzić go z narkotykowego letargu. Wiedział jednak, że w tej sytuacji to na niewiele się zda. – Powiedz, że wziąłeś ze sobą garnitur, który przygotowała ci wcześniej Lou? – zapytał, choć w zasadzie było to jedynie pytanie retoryczne. Obaj znali odpowiedź. – Chryste – mruknął, przygryzając w konsternacji dolną wargę. – Kurwa – westchnął ciężko, pochylając się do sportowej torby, którą kilka sekund wcześniej dostrzegł porzuconą niedbale przy drzwiach prowadzących do łazienki.

Drżącymi z nerwów dłońmi, pospiesznie przejrzał jej zawartość, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, gdy nie odnalazł w niej stroju wybranego przez stylistkę. Z każda minutą był coraz bardziej przerażony. Wiedział, że obaj od dawna powinni już być w drodze na czerwony dywan, jeśli nie chcieli mieć poważnych problemów. – Nie mamy czasu, by jechać do jakiegokolwiek sklepu – westchnął, bardziej do siebie, niżeli do przyjaciela. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Louisa tylko pogłębiał jego frustrację i złość. – Czarne rurki i koszulka będą musiały wystarczyć – powiedział, pospiesznie wciskając je w dłonie niebieskookiemu. – Mój ochroniarz ma dzisiaj na sobie całkiem niezłą koszulę. Może nada się na wierzch – dodał z powątpiewaniem, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. – Jezu, czy ta cholerna Eleanor nie mogła bardziej cię przypilnować? – jęknął, przyglądając się, jak Louis niespiesznie wciąga na siebie jeansy i bawełniany t-shirt. Horan odruchowo przygładził koszulkę na klatce piersiowej niebieskookiego, chcąc tym samym pozbyć się wygnieceń. – Nic lepszego już nie wymyślę – mruknął. – Jeśli to nam się upiecze, po zakończeniu kariery zostanę stylistą gwiazd w sytuacjach kryzysowych – dodał sarkastycznie, chwytając Louisa za łokieć. – Nadadzą się, ale ubierzesz je dopiero w samochodzie, żeby ich nie pobrudzić – mruknął jeszcze, chwytając w dłoń zamszowe, wiązane buty, które dostrzegł w korytarzu. – Pośpiesz się!

 

*

 

Louis miał cichą nadzieję, że ponad godzinne spóźnienie na premierę filmu sprawi, że uda mu się uniknąć spotkania z Harrym. Oczywiście, wiedział, że prędzej czy później musi stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz; chciał jednak odsunąć ten moment w czasie tak bardzo, jak tylko będzie to możliwe. Nie był gotowy na to, by widzieć go dzisiaj, gdy wyglądał jak cień samego siebie – z rozczochranymi włosami, wygniecionej koszulce i flanelowej koszuli, należącej do dwukrotnie większego od niego ochroniarza Horana. W duchu liczył na to, że Styles znajdował się już w budynku, do którego Louis nie planował nawet wchodzić. Wyobrażał sobie, że chłopak zajął już także swoje miejsce w ogromnej sali kinowej, przygotowanej dla gości. Zorientował się, jak bardzo płonne było to pragnienie, gdy dostrzegł go niemalże w tej samej chwili, w której wraz z Niallem wysiedli z samochodu. Nawet oślepiające błyski fleszy, które docierały do niego ze wszystkich stron, nie były w stanie sprawić, że nie rozpoznałby postaci Harry’ego, rozmawiającego z dziennikarką. Stał kilkadziesiąt metrów od niego. Mógłby pokonać dzielącą ich odległość w kilku krokach. Mimo pewności siebie, którą zawdzięczał kokainie, poczuł, jak miękną mu nogi.

Boże. Styles wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Miał na sobie szary, kaszmirowy sweter, ciemne spodnie od garnituru, eleganckie, skórzane buty i długi, dopasowany w ramionach płaszcz. Stylistka postarała się także, by jego włosy prezentowały się idealnie; zaczesane do tyłu, eksponowały duże, zielone oczy chłopaka i mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe. Tomlinson miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Zamiast tego, roześmiał się sztucznie, nerwowo, ciągnąc Nialla za ramię w przeciwnym kierunku. Dostrzegając, kto wywołał w Louisie nerwową reakcję, Horan natychmiast zrozumiał aluzję. Ze wszystkich sił starając się wyglądać naturalnie, ruszyli wspólnie w kierunku barierek, by przywitać się z oczekującymi ich ludźmi. Pomachał entuzjastycznie w stronę tłumu, uśmiechając się szeroko. Głośny krzyk fanek, do których się zbliżyli, ściągnął jednak uwagę Harry’ego. Zielonooki rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem, zainteresowany tym, co spowodowało tak żywą reakcję wśród zgromadzonych osób, a potem uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi, dostrzegając ich. Louis złapał jego przenikliwe, czujne spojrzenie, zaciskając wąskie wargi, by powstrzymać tym samym ich nerwowe drżenie. Styles przeprosił pospiesznie dziennikarkę, z którą rozmawiał, odruchowo poprawił kapy płaszcza, a potem zrobił krok w przód, jakby chcąc do nich podejść. Zatrzymał się jednak nienaturalnie, dostrzegając ostrzegawczy wzrok szatyna i jego uniesione brwi. Harry zerknął na niego przepraszająco i uśmiechnął się słabo, unosząc lekko prawą dłoń; jakby nie będąc pewnym, czy wciąż może sobie na taki gest pozwolić.

Niebieskooki, być może pod wpływem kokainy, być może ze względu na to, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił, przez moment chciał kiwnąć głową w odpowiedzi. W tym samym momencie dostrzegł jednak, kto stał u boku chłopaka, czekając, aż ten skończy udzielać wywiadu. Nick Grimshaw, niemal w identycznym do Stylesa stroju, pochylił się nad nim, by szepnąć mu coś na ucho. Jedna z jego dłoni zacisnęła się pewnie na rękawie zielonookiego. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od Louisa, Harry kiwnął entuzjastycznie głową na to, co powiedział mu w sekrecie starszy od niego mężczyzna, oblizując spierzchnięte wagi i unosząc po chwili łagodnie kąciki ust.

Tomlinson momentalnie odwrócił wzrok, czując, jak przez całe jego ciało przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Jeśli wcześniej oszukiwał się, że Styles także za nim tęsknił, że być może żałuje tego, co zrobił – teraz boleśnie uświadomił sobie, że chłopak już o nim nie myśli. Wybrał Nicka. Louis był dla niego jedynie przygodą, o której łatwo było zapomnieć w towarzystwie kogoś, do kogo zawsze pasował bardziej. Wybrał Grimshawa, bo to z nim dzielił zainteresowania, pasję do muzyki, gust. Teraz także i łóżko. Wybrał osobę, u boku której mógł bez przeszkód pojawić się na premierze filmu, w pasujących do siebie ubraniach, bez obawy, że management wytoczy wobec nich wielomilionowy proces.

Louis czuł się chory. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a zazdrość, którą poczuł, rozlewała się gorącą falą w jego skroniach, odbierając mu zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Wstrzymał oddech, próbując powstrzymać odruch wymiotny, który momentalnie targnął jego ciałem. Był taki głupi, sądząc, że Harry nie zapomni o nim tak szybko.

– Niall – powiedział, ledwie dosłyszalnie, sięgając odruchowo po przegub przyjaciela, by nie upaść, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. – Niall. Możemy już iść do środka? – poprosił pospiesznie, nerwowo, czując, jak zbiera się w nim panika. Wydawało mu się, że znajduje się w płomieniach. Wiedział, że przyjście tutaj nie będzie łatwe. Nic nie mogło go jednak przygotować na ból, który rozsadzał wnętrze jego klatki piersiowej i żołądka. – Błagam, zróbmy już to cholerne zdjęcie, żebym mógł wrócić do domu – dodał, siląc się na kolejny, sztuczny uśmiech, gdy dostrzegł zbliżającą się ku nim dziennikarkę z wyciągniętym mikrofonem.

– Dobrze. – Głos Horana był pewny, stanowczy; tak, jakby ten chciał nim dać do zrozumienia przyjacielowi, że zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Jego entuzjazm i humor dodawał Louisowi otuchy, gdy grunt praktycznie usuwał mu się spod nóg. – Spławię ją i poproszę mojego ochroniarza, żeby zaparkował przy tylnym wyjściu za trzydzieści minut – dodał, chwytając go pocieszająco jego ramię i wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki swój telefon. – Postaraj się jeszcze przez chwilę wyglądać na szczęśliwego – dodał, odsuwając się od niego na kilka kroków i uśmiechając się szeroko w stronę dziennikarki. Louis odsunął się i pochylił bez większego zainteresowania, by zrobić sobie zdjęcie z kolejną, rozhisteryzowaną fanką. Dziewczyna coś do niego mówiła, chyba o coś go prosiła, ale chłopak nie był w stanie jej usłyszeć.

Później wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Kilka profesjonalnych zdjęć, kilkadziesiąt uścisków dłoni, kilkaset wymuszonych uśmiechów. Łyk drogiego szampana. Po czterdziestu minutach od wyjścia na czerwony dywan, chłopak siedział już z powrotem w samochodzie, oddychając ciężko.

Nie wrócił jednak do wynajmowanego przez siebie apartamentu. Pojechał prosto do domu.

Jeśli Harry był teraz w związku z Nickiem, Louis chciał, by ten powiedział mu to prosto w twarz. Jeśli chłopak planował wrócić z dziennikarzem do ich mieszkania, szatyn chciał zobaczyć to na własne oczy, bez względu na to, jak trudne się to dla niego okaże.

 

*

 

 

Styles ściągnął z siebie wełniany płaszcz, układając go niedbale na środkowym siedzeniu pasażera. Zapiął pospiesznie pas, odsuwając go ostrożnie od swojej odsłoniętej szyi, by po chwili oprzeć głowę o przyjemnie chłodną, przyciemnianą szybę w samochodzie. Kontrastowała wyraźnie z jego ogrzewanym wnętrzem, wzmagając w nim uczucie senności. Pozwolił, by jego oczy zamknęły się w niekontrolowanym odruchu. To był długi, wyjątkowo ciężki dzień.

– Dlaczego zmienił pan zdanie? – Kierowca zagaił go łagodnie, ani na moment nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. Harry westchnął głęboko, prostując się niespiesznie. W takich momentach żałował, że Anne wychowała go w przekonaniu, by zawsze był uprzejmy i przyjazny dla każdego podlegającego mu pracownika. – Nie ukrywam, że mnie tym pan zaskoczył. Początkowo miałem w przyjechać dużo później – dodał. Chociaż Styles nie widział twarzy swojego kierowcy, po tonie jego głosu mógł rozpoznać, że mężczyzna się uśmiecha.

– Jestem zmęczony. Nie miałem nastroju do dalszego imprezowania ze znajomymi – wytłumaczył wymijająco, wzruszając ramionami, tak jakby brunet mógł to zobaczyć. – Właściwie od początku poszedłem tam tylko ze względu na pracę – dodał, znów opierając niedbale czoło o chłodną szybę. – Takie wydarzenia pozwalają nam poznać sławnych ludzi spoza świata muzyki. Według managementu to dobre dla naszego wizerunku – dokończył. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, okazując mu tym samym zrozumienie.

– Widziałem pana zdjęcie z Davidem Beckhamem – stwierdził oczekująco, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że chce posłuchać o spotkaniu z mężczyzną. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę, czując, jak jego żołądek zaciska się w wąski supeł. Postać piłkarza momentalnie sprowadzała jego myśli do Louisa, którego idolem był sportowiec. Gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, gdyby tylko szatyn wciąż go kochał, Harry najpewniej przez cały wieczór dokuczałby mu, wysyłając zdjęcie z Beckhamem w odpowiedzi na każdą wiadomość tekstową, którą by tego wieczoru wymienili. Teraz jednak, ponieważ Tomlinson nie był już jego, przez cały wieczór zastanawiał się, czy chłopak nie odbierze tego spotkania jako prztyczek w nos; jako czegoś, co Harry zrobił celowo, byle tylko jeszcze bardziej mu dopiec. Wiedział, że szatyn był wyjątkowo przewrażliwiony na punkcie takich zagrywek; kolejny raz było jednak zbyt późno, by cofnąć czas.

– Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie miałem okazji, by dłużej z nim porozmawiać – przyznał szczerze, mając nadzieje, że tym samym zakończy niewygodny dla siebie temat. – Przedstawiliśmy się sobie, paparazzi zrobili nam zdjęcia, a potem każdy z nas poszedł w swoją stronę – dodał.

– Rozumiem. Może następnym razem będzie okazja. – Kierowca kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, z wyraźnym zawodem w głosie.

Coś w Harrym musiało jednak dać mu do zrozumienia, że chłopak nie jest w nastroju do rozmów – mężczyzna nie próbował dłużej utrzymywać z nim konwersacji. Zamiast tego, zgłośnił lekko neutralną stację radiową, całą swoją uwagę skupiając ponownie na trasie. Styles był mu za to wyjątkowo wdzięczny.

 

 

*

 

Znużony ciągnącą się w nieskończoność jazdą, otworzył pospiesznie ciężkie drzwi wejściowe, wsuwając ze znużeniem pęczek kluczy do głębokiej kieszeni kaszmirowego płaszcza. Westchnął ciężko, automatycznym gestem zapalając światło i mrużąc zmęczone powieki, gdy oślepił go jego blask.

Mieszkanie było nienaturalnie ciche i puste. Panował w nim też idealny porządek, o który Harry zawsze tak bardzo starał się dbać. Wszystko jednak straciło swój niepowtarzalny charakter. Bez rozrzuconych ubrań Louisa, piętrzących się na kanapie, krześle i podłodze, bez butów porzuconych niedbale w korytarzu, bez zlewu pełnego brudnych naczyń, bez jego donośnego głosu – wszystko było bezbarwne i całkiem pozbawione sensu. Harry chciał, by ktoś powiedział mu, jak powinien teraz żyć, bez roześmianego chłopaka, czekającego na niego z otwartymi ramionami w sypialni. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie się tego nauczyć.

Przeklął cicho pod nosem, próbując uspokoić nienaturalnie płytki oddech. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie ze wszystkich sił próbował odciągać od siebie wszelkie myśli o chłopaku; świadomość, że go stracił, była dla niego nie do zniesienia. Tym razem jednak, wyjątkowo trudno było wyrzucić obraz szatyna z pamięci, gdy każdy mebel w domu, a także kolor ścian czy powleczenie pościeli przypominały mu o tym, jak spędzali w nim razem czas.

Zapach Louisa w mieszkaniu był tak wyraźny, że Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Oczywiście, już przed wyjazdem do Nowego Yorku wiedział, że przebywanie w mieszkaniu, które kupili wspólnie z Louisem, będzie dla niego trudne; teraz jednak był gotów przyznać, że przyjeżdżanie tutaj było błędem, a on sam najprawdopodobniej zaczynał wariować. Był przerażony tym, z jaką dokładnością jego umysł potrafił odwzorować perfumy chłopaka. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie mógł normalnie funkcjonować bez Louisa. Czy jego podświadomość da mu choć na moment odpocząć, nie katując go wspomnieniami o tym, jak chłopak wyglądał, pachniał, brzmiał.

Przetarł twarz dłonią, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Kurwa – przeklął głośno, zaciskając wargi w wąską linię. Czuł, jak drżą mu dłonie. Bez względu na to, co próbował sobie wmówić przez ostatnie kilkanaście godzin, z całą pewnością nie był gotów na to, by widzieć szatyna. Nie był przygotowany na to, by móc na niego patrzeć, ze świadomością, że Louis już nigdy nie będzie jego. Teraz Harry chciał po prostu zapaść w pozbawiony treści sen, nie zastanawiając się, jak bezpiecznie się czuł, gdy zasypiał w ramionach niebieskookiego.

Odłożył swoje skórzane buty do szafki, a potem ruszył niespiesznie do sypialni, oddychając ciężko przez usta. Wiedział, że widok pustego łóżka będzie wyjątkowo bolesny, dlatego odwlekał udanie się do niego tak długo, jak tylko był w stanie samego siebie usprawiedliwiać. Uchylił ostrożnie drzwi i zapalił światło, mrugając kilkukrotnie oczami, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie znajduje się w pokoju sam. Niemalże zachłysnął się wdychanym powietrzem na widok Louisa, siedzącego w milczeniu na skraju materaca.

Chłopak wciąż miał na sobie tę samą, zbyt obszerną flanelową koszulę, którą założył na czerwony dywan i ten sam, choć nieco bardziej wygnieciony, bawełniany t-shirt. Jego oczy były przekrwione, a ramiona założone ciasno na siebie na klatce piersiowej.

– O boże. – Harry chwycił się odruchowo za serce, przymykając na moment oczy. Podtrzymał się drugą ręką framugi drzwi, by nie upaść, gdy poczuł, jak mięśnie u dołu jego kręgosłupa odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Szatyn pospiesznie podniósł się z łóżka, zerkając rozbieganym wzrokiem gdzieś ponad ramię Stylesa, tak jakby kogoś oczekując.

Zielonooki wziął głęboki oddech, przyglądając się mu z uwagą. Policzki Louisa były bardziej zapadnięte, niżeli to zapamiętał, ostro zakończona szczęka nieco mocniej zarysowana, a cienie pod oczami chłopaka zdawały się zdecydowanie głębsze i ciemniejsze. Jego włosy sterczały niedbale, tak jakby ten od dawna ich nie czesał, a obojczyki, które wysuwały się zza bawełnianej koszulki, były dużo bardziej wyraźne. Skóra chłopaka miała niezdrowy, blady kolor. Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie, co mógłby mu powiedzieć, kiedy ten znów przed nim stanie; teraz jednak wszystkie słowa i wyjaśnienia, które tak pieczołowicie przygotował, zdawały się nie mieć żadnego znaczenia. Każde z nich było niewystarczające. Miał kompletną pustkę w głowie.

– Byłem ciekawy, czy wrócisz z Grimshawem. – Głos chłopaka był niski i lodowaty, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji. Harry zacisnął wargi, powstrzymując targający nim szloch. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mógł się przyzwyczaić do takiego tonu. Nie, gdy wcześniej szatyn zwracał się do niego jedynie z czułością. Nie wiedział, jak powinien rozmawiać z tym Louisem, który stał przed nim; z zamkniętym w sobie, nieprzyjemnym mężczyzną, z uniesionymi ironicznie brwiami i rozszerzonymi źrenicami.

– Co? – wykrztusił z siebie, bo nie wiedział, co innego mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Choć bardzo się starał, był zbyt zdenerwowany, by zrozumieć, co chłopak miał na myśli. Czuł, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy, których nie potrafił dłużej kontrolować.

– Szczerze mówiąc, byłem pewien, ze z nim wrócisz. – Louis ani przez chwilę nie odrywał spojrzenia od korytarza ponad ramieniem Harry’ego, tak jakby się spodziewał, że Nick nagle wyjdzie zza rogu, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Być może jednak masz w sobie odrobinę przyzwoitości, skoro nie zabrałeś swojego nowego chłopaka do _naszego_ domu – warknął, naciskając wyraźnie na przedostatnie słowo. Brunet jęknął cicho.

– Louis – powiedział błagalnym tonem, czując, jak jego gardło zaciska się, odbierając mu na moment zdolność do ponownego odezwania się. Nie starał się już dłużej kryć z tym, że płacze, trzęsąc się przy tym na całym ciele. Z opuchniętymi od zmęczenia oczami, zaciskał bezwiednie prawą dłoń na futrynie, tak jakby walczył z własnym ciałem, by nie upaść. – Nick nie jest moim chłopakiem, Nick nie jest… – urwał, kręcąc bezsilnie głową. Łzy spływały mu wzdłuż policzków i szyi, znikając za kołnierzykiem koszuli. – To był tylko raz, Louis. Przysięgam – zapewnił stanowczo, ocierając pospiesznie zaczerwienioną twarz rękawem. – To był błąd, którego żałuję, bardziej niż czegokolwiek w swoim życiu. Nie spotykałem się z nim… nie sypiałem z nim od czasu... Nie robię tego teraz. – Głos Harry’ego łamał się, gdy ten nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie odpowiednich słów. Wszystko to, co mówił, zdawało się zbyt małe, bez znaczenia. Wiedział jednak, że szczerość była jedynym, co mógł mu teraz od siebie dać.

To były tylko dwa tygodnie. Nie licząc krótkiej wymiany spojrzeń na czerwonym dywanie, nie widzieli się zaledwie od dwóch tygodni. Mieli za sobą znacznie dłuższe rozłąki. Louisowi zdawało się jednak, że od tamtego dnia minęły długie lata, ponieważ gdy przyglądał się teraz Harry’emu – tej samej osobie, w której zakochał się, kiedy miał osiemnaście lat, czuł, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Widział te same, pełne usta, które tak kochał całować. Patrzył na znajome, bystre oczy w kolorze jasnej zieleni; na szeroki nos, z którego kiedyś uwielbiał się śmiać. Na miękkie, kręcone włosy, w które tak kochał wplatać swoje palce... i wszystko to było zupełnie obce. Zrozumienie tego uczucia zajęło mu kilka długich, bolesnych sekund. Styles nie był już kimś, kto zawsze należał tylko do niego. Nie wiedział teraz, czy kiedykolwiek tak było. Harry, jego Harry, spał z kimś innym.

– Zabrałeś go ze sobą na pierwsze, oficjalne wyjście, od czasu naszego rozstania, z pełną świadomością, że też na nim będę. Ubraliście się w pasujące do siebie stroje, jakbyście byli pieprzonymi Beckhamami – wysyczał, zupełnie tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Czuł, jak z nerwów drżą mu dłonie, a jego oddech staje się płytki, gdy do oczu także napływały niechciane łzy. Żałował, że kokaina przestała już na niego działać. – Nawet jeśli nie chcesz już ze mną być, nawet jeśli już mnie nie kochasz... Jaką osobą musisz być, żeby celowo robić takie rzeczy? – zapytał, ściszając głos. Po raz pierwszy zdecydował się spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Czujesz się lepiej, gdy mnie poniżasz? Lubisz sprawiać, że czuję się jak skończony idiota, co? – dodał, uśmiechając się do niego ironicznie. Sarkazmem próbował uchronić samego siebie przed kompletnym załamaniem się, tuż przed oczami Harry’ego.

– Nie zabrałem go tam ze sobą, Lou! Przysięgam, nie zrobiłem tego! – Zielonooki odpowiedział mu gorączkowo, skubiąc nerwowo skórki swoich równo przyciętych paznokci. – Nie zrobiłbym Ci tego, nie jestem taki, przecież mnie znasz. Znasz mnie, Louis – powtórzył gorliwie, gdy ten roześmiał się chłodno w odpowiedzi na jego słowa, kręcąc przecząco głową. – Nick był na liście zaproszonych dziennikarzy, chciał tylko się ze mną przywitać… – jąkał się. Nie był pewien, czy tłumacząc się, nie pogrążał się przed nim jeszcze bardziej. – Nasze swetry są z tej samej kolekcji, ale nie wiedziałem, że on… Nie ubrałem go celowo, błagam, musisz mi uwierzyć! – prosił. Wciąż ściskał kurczowo futrynę drzwi; tak mocno, że pobielały mu końcówki palców. Teraz jednak prawdopodobnie chciał w ten sposób powstrzymać samego siebie przed zbliżeniem się do niebieskookiego. – Wiesz, że mamy podobny gust, tyle razy się z tego śmiałeś… To był przypadek, przysięgam, że to przypadek…

Louis czuł, jak jego gardło zaciska się nieprzyjemnie. Gdy uchylił usta, próbując odpowiedzieć, do jego oczu napłynęły łzy z bólu. Być może powinien uznać to za ostrzeżenie. Znak, by nie używać już więcej głosu, by nie wypowiadać takich słów, by po prostu odejść, dopóki jeszcze był w stanie; pomimo tego, wbrew samemu sobie, zdecydował się jednak odezwać.

– Pieprzyłeś się z kimś innym – wychrypiał, ściągając brwi. Styles pobladł. – Pieprzyłeś się z Nickiem za moimi plecami, gdy tylko zniknąłem ci z oczu. Pozwoliłeś, bym robił z siebie przed nim idiotę przez kolejne pół roku… A teraz mówisz mi, że cię znam? – powiedział cicho, kompletnie ignorując tłumaczenia bruneta. – Dopiero teraz zaczynam odkrywać, kim naprawdę jesteś, gdy przestałeś wreszcie kryć się za czułymi słówkami, prezentami i obietnicami, których nigdy nie zamierzałeś spełniać – warknął.

Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową, pozwalając, by jego dłoń opadła swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, a potem zrobił kilka kroków w stronę niebieskookiego, sprawiając, że znajdowali się od siebie na odległość wyciągniętej ręki.

– Nie – ostrzegł go stanowczo Louis, przechylając lekko głowę w lewą stronę. Uniósł rękę na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej. – Nie waż się mnie dotykać – zagroził jeszcze, czując, jak przechodzą go niekontrolowane dreszcze. Nie mógł teraz przebywać tak blisko Harry’ego; nie, gdy całe jego ciało niemalże błagało o kontakt fizyczny z nim. Nie, gdy bez względu na wszystko, tak bardzo za nim tęsknił… Nie mógł swobodnie oddychać.

– Lou. – Zielonooki westchnął głęboko, pospiesznie pokonując dzielący ich dystans; zamykając szatyna w swoich ramionach, nim ten zdołał go od siebie odepchnąć. – Jezu – mruknął w jego szyję, obezwładniony znajomym zapachem i ciepłem ciała niebieskookiego. Louis załkał cicho pod dotykiem Stylesa.

– Skąd… skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie pieprzyłeś jeszcze setki innych ludzi? – zapytał, zaciskając palce na jego miękkim swetrze. Harry zadrżał na te słowa, a jego ciało spięło się bezwiednie. Instynktownie przesuwał koniuszkami palców po plecach starszego, próbując go tym samym odrobinę uspokoić. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się chociaż na moment odwrócić uwagę chłopaka od powodu, dla którego nie powinien znajdować się w jego ramionach. Delikatnie rysował paznokciami wzory, mając nadzieję na przedłużenie tej chwili jeszcze o jeden moment, jeszcze choć o najkrótszą sekundę. Wszystkimi zmysłami starał się zapamiętać bliskość chłopaka. Każdy detal jego ciała; mocno wyczuwalne łopatki i kręgi w karku, napięte mięśnie jego barków, dwa, łagodne wgłębienia u podstawy pleców. Jego ciepło i naturalny zapach. Harry wiedział, że to ostatni raz, gdy go do siebie tuli. – Jeśli potrzebowałeś tyle czasu, by powiedzieć mi o sytuacji z Nickiem, skąd mam wiedzieć… skąd mam mieć pewność, że… – Louis urwał, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć.

Jakaś niewielka, żałosna część jego osoby, w dalszym ciągu miała nadzieję, że cała ta sytuacja to tylko koszmar, z którego niedługo się obudzi. Rzeczywistość jednak boleśnie uświadamiała go, jak wygląda prawda. Cały świat zdawał się rozpadać w jego własnych dłoniach.

– Lou. – Harry przerwał mu stanowczo, odnajdując w sobie resztki pewności siebie i odwagi, pomimo tego, jak mokra od łez pozostawała jego twarz. Adrenalina, która popłynęła w jego żyłach, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, że to ostatnia szansa, by wszystko naprawić, nie pozwoliła mu na tchórzostwo. – Kocham cię – powiedział, wtulając łagodnie czubek nosa w miękką skórę na szyi chłopaka.

Louis czuł znajome, silne ramiona chłopaka, otaczające go ciasno w pasie i nie chciał ich tam. Nie chciał być tak słaby, by się im poddać, nie chciał pokazać Harry’emu, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił, ale jego ciało zdawało się teraz go potrzebować. Lgnęło do czułości, którą od niego otrzymywał, bez względu na konsekwencje, które miały później nadejść.

– Dlaczego nam to zrobiłeś? – zapytał go cicho, starając się zignorować uporczywy ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Harry jęknął przeciągle w odpowiedzi, nie będąc w stanie się odezwać. Słowa niebieskookiego zdawały się sprawiać mu fizyczny ból. – Dlaczego? – powtórzył, odsuwając się od niego na tyle, by móc przyjrzeć się jego zaczerwienionej twarzy. Styles jednak nie był gotów na to, by zmierzyć się ze spojrzeniem Louisa, pełnym żalu i zawodu. Ponownie się do niego przybliżył, tym razem jednak przesuwając niespiesznie drżącymi z nerwów wargami po twarzy szatyna. Owiewał łagodnie gorącym oddechem jego policzki, zamknięte powieki, nos i szczękę, pokrytą nierównym, gęstym zarostem – Myślałem, że byliśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi. Myślałem, że się kochaliśmy – wykrztusił jeszcze, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. Chciał, by Harry się od niego odsunął, jednocześnie pragnąc, by ten nigdy nie przestawał. Jego czułość i intymność czułych gestów sprawiały, że zapominał na moment, co się między nimi wydarzyło. – Przecież mogliśmy porozmawiać o naszych problemach, mogłem się dla ciebie zmienić, przecież wystarczyło…

Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, całując go gwałtownie. Wsunął dłonie w jego włosy i przesunął językiem po jego dolnej wardze, odbierając mu tym samym oddech.

Louis podświadomie czuł, że gdy tylko się uspokoi, gdy znów zacznie logicznie myśleć, będzie tego wszystkiego żałował; teraz jednak nie potrafił się zmusić, by przestać. Bez względu na wszystko, jego ciało zawsze poddawało się dotykowi zielonookiego. Nie potrafił być obojętny na znajomy zapach i obezwładniające ciepło jego ciała. Z dłońmi wciąż zaciśniętymi na klatce piersiowej Stylesa, oddawał jego pocałunek, starając się być tylko bliżej, bliżej, bliżej.

Być może tak głęboki i pełen namiętności związek, zasługiwał na równie intensywne zakończenie.

Być może musieli się najpierw ze sobą pożegnać, by móc spróbować bez siebie żyć.

– Tak bardzo mi przykro. – Niski, cichy głos Harry’ego rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. – Kocham cię, zawsze będę cię kochał. Jesteś dla mnie idealny. – Słowa bruneta rozpłynęły gdzieś pomiędzy gwałtownymi ruchami spragnionych siebie, drżących warg. Styles odsunął się na moment od Louisa, przesuwając nosem po jego rozgrzanym karku, szyi, mocno zarysowanej szczęce; jednocześnie zacisnął swoje ramiona ciaśniej wokół jego pasa, jakby obawiając się, że chłopak za moment odzyska zdrowy rozsądek i zostawi go samego. – Chcę tylko ciebie, nikogo więcej – zapewnił stanowczo. – Przepraszam, tak strasznie cię za wszystko przepraszam – jęczał nie przestając drżeć na całym ciele. – Wybacz mi, błagam Lou, tak bardzo cię kocham – majaczył, całując każdy odsłonięty fragment skóry szatyna, który tylko mógł dosięgnąć. Przesuwając pełnymi wargami po obojczykach chłopaka, oddychał ciężko, starając się uspokoić płytki oddech, gdy Louis niczego mu nie odpowiedział. Starał się stłumić w sobie strach, który momentalnie go przeszył. W dalszym ciągu nie przyjmował do siebie tego, że przez własną głupotę stracił chłopaka bezpowrotnie. – Wiem, że wszystko między nami spieprzyłem, ale błagam cię, Lou. Proszę, daj nam jeszcze jedną szansę. Przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko, by to naprawić – zapewniał gorączkowo. – Tylko wróć do domu, Wróć ze mną do Londynu – wychrypiał jeszcze, obejmując czule dłońmi zaczerwienioną i opuchniętą twarz chłopaka.

Louis powoli, jakby wciąż ze sobą walcząc, kiwnął ostrożnie głową. Harry nie był pewien, na co ten się właśnie zgodził; tym razem jednak nie miało to już znaczenia. Nadzieja, którą wypełniło się jego serce, była obezwładniająca. Po raz pierwszy uwierzył, że uda mu się jeszcze go odzyskać. Ich policzki ponownie się ze sobą zetknęły; gorące, zaczerwienione i mokre od łez. Usta, spierzchnięte i spragnione, znów wyszły sobie naprzeciw.

Gdy tylko Louis zamknął powieki, prawie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że nic się między nimi nie zmieniło; czuł dłonie Stylesa, ostrożnie wsuwające się pod bawełniany materiał jego koszulki; paznokcie rysujące nieokreślone wzory na jego wystających łopatkach i długie, silne palce, zaciskające się zaborczo na jego szyi.

Niebieskooki westchnął ciężko w jego usta, obejmując Harry’ego ciasno ramionami na wysokości bioder, a potem uniósł go bez wahania za pośladki, tak jak robił to już tysiące razy, by ułożyć bruneta na miękkim materacu łóżka. Chłopak owinął swoje nogi wokół jego pasa, ułatwiając mu utrzymywanie równowagi. Nie przestawali się całować; po części dlatego, że Louis nie chciał więcej słyszeć przeprosin i wyjaśnień – w ten sposób mógł uciszyć Harry’ego i odwrócić jego uwagę. Jedyne, o czym marzył, to znaleźć się jak najbliżej chłopaka. Czuć go jak najmocniej, jak najszybciej. Być w nim i być przy nim. Zapomnieć o tym, że kiedykolwiek wydarzyło się coś złego.

 

*

 

Kilka godzin później, Harry obudził się w pustym łóżku. Przez duże, niczym nie przysłonięte okno w sypialni, do pomieszczenia wpadało blade, pomarańczowe światło słoneczne, jasno wskazujące na to, że nastał już poranek. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie zmęczonymi oczami, próbując odzyskać ostrość wzroku, a potem jęknął cicho, unosząc się niespiesznie na łokciach. Ziewnął głęboko, zasłaniając odruchowo usta zgięciem nagiego ramienia. Uśmiechnął się lekko i przesunął z czułością wierzchem dłoni po stronie materaca, na której zwykle spał Louis. Oparł głowę o chłodną ścianę, rozglądając się z uwagą po sypialni. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy z tęsknoty za chłopakiem, nie wyobraził sobie jedynie wczorajszych wydarzeń. Charakterystyczny ból, który odczuwał u podstawy swoich pleców, był jednak aż nadto wyraźny. Szatyn z całą pewnością spędził z nim noc. Kochali się, całowali, a potem zasnęli w swoich objęciach. I chociaż Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się odrzucić od siebie strach, że dla Louisa to nic nie znaczyło, ciężko było mu nad nim zapanować.

Być może miał tylko dziewiętnaście lat, ale zdecydowanie nie był głupi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla szatyna to mógł być tylko impuls; w końcu od dnia, w którym się poznali, chemia między nimi była tak silna, że nie potrafili oderwać od siebie rąk. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zdawał się jednak prawdziwie rozumieć, że uprawianie z kimś seksu nie sprawia, że wszystkie problemy magicznie się rozwiązują. Choć kiełkowała w nim nadzieja, wiedział, że kochanie się z Louisem nie oznaczało, że sytuacja między nimi była choć odrobinę lepsza. Pospiesznie otarł brzegiem dłoni łzy, które momentalnie napłynęły mu do oczu. Nie był gotów, by z niego zrezygnować. Oddałby wszystko, by móc cofnąć czas.

Kilkanaście sekund później, szatyn wszedł do sypialni. Z biodrami owiniętymi ciasno białym, puchatym ręcznikiem i rozczochranymi włosami, wciąż jeszcze wilgotnymi od kąpieli. Zmieszał się nieznacznie, orientując się, że Harry już nie śpi. Zielonooki nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Louis planował opuścić mieszkanie, zanim on sam się obudzi, by nie musieć się z nim konfrontować. Starał się odepchnąć od siebie tę myśl, uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało, chcąc nawiązać z nim jakikolwiek przyjazny kontakt. Każde słowa, którymi chciał go powitać, wydawały się teraz nieodpowiednie. Niebieskooki skinął lekko głową w odpowiedzi, jednak nie odwzajemnił przyjaznego gestu. Jeśli zauważył, że chłopak płakał, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jego ramiona były spięte, a brwi ściągnięte w nerwowym odruchu.

– Harry – zaczął cicho, odchrząkując chrapliwie. Zielonooki poczuł, jak momentalnie zaczynają drżeć mu dłonie. Miał ochotę paść na kolana i błagać go, by ten jeszcze choć przez krótki moment nie odbierał mu nadziei na to, że jeszcze kiedyś uda im się tworzyć ze sobą szczęśliwy związek. – Chciałem tylko… – zaczął, a potem pokręcił głową, przymykając na kilka sekund swoje powieki. Z głębokimi, ciemnymi wgłębieniami pod oczami, wyglądał na dużo starszego, niżeli był w rzeczywistości. – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wczorajszy wieczór niczego między nami nie zmienił – oznajmił zdecydowanie, pełnym powagi głosem, po raz pierwszy tego poranka decydując się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, gdy zorientował się, że chłopak płacze. – Jeden seks nie sprawi, że zapomnę o tym, co zrobiłeś – dodał, pomimo zawahania, które obudziła w nim reakcja bruneta. Choć jego głos był stanowczy i pewny, nie odważył się już ponownie na niego zerknąć. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek potrafił o tym zapomnieć – stwierdził jeszcze, kręcąc lekko głową. Harry przyglądał się bezmyślnie, jak duże krople wody spływają z włosów Louisa, tworząc wzorki wzdłuż jego szyi, obojczyków i szczupłej klatki piersiowej. Jego oddech stał się płytki i urywany. – Aktualnie nie potrafię nawet na ciebie patrzeć, bo jedyne, o czym wtedy myślę, to fakt, że pieprzyłeś się z kimś innym – mruknął, wzdychając ciężko i zawiązując ręcznik na swoich biodrach odrobinę mocniej. Chociaż starał się zignorować stłumiony szloch zielonookiego, który go dobiegł, jego żołądek na ten dźwięk zacisnął się w ciasny supeł. Wciąż nie potrafił ignorować swoich przyzwyczajeń. Bez względu na to, co między nimi zaszło, nie potrafił stać bezczynnie w obliczu rozpaczy Harry’ego. W głębi siebie czuł, że jeżeli natychmiast nie opuści tego domu, kolejny raz ulegnie swojej słabości do zielonookiego chłopaka. – Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli już pójdę – stwierdził pospiesznie, wypranym z emocji tonem, a potem zręcznie omijając łóżko, na którym wciąż leżał chłopak, wyjął z szafy swoje ubrania.

Styles nie potrafił się ruszyć. Kompletnie otumaniony rozpaczą, która go ogarnęła, nie był w stanie odnaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, by wstać i kolejny raz spróbować powstrzymać chłopaka przed odejściem. Pozostał nieruchomy, czując, jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach, gdy Louis jeszcze przez kilka minut krzątał się po domu, nim drzwi frontowe zatrzasnęły się za nim z głośnym hukiem, a w mieszkaniu zapanowała kompletna cisza.

 

*

 

Święta Bożego Narodzenia były dla Harry’ego czasem, którego w ciągu całego roku wyczekiwał najmocniej. Będąc szczerym, lubił je nawet bardziej, niżeli własne urodziny – być może dlatego, że ich magiczną atmosferę czuć było wszędzie już na miesiąc przed ich nadejściem.

Gdy był dzieckiem, w wiszącym na ścianie kalendarzu z niecierpliwością odliczał dni do pierwszego grudnia. Wiedział doskonale, że to właśnie wtedy w ich domu pojawią się pierwsze świąteczne dekoracje i smakołyki. Uwielbiał tę pełną ciepła i miłości atmosferę, która panowała wokół, nie tylko w jego mieszkaniu, ale także na ulicach Holmes Chapel. Wraz z pojawieniem się żywej choinki, kolorowych lampionów, śnieżynek wycinanych z papieru i sztucznego śniegu, którym Anne malowała piękne wzory w oknach ich domu, wszyscy zdawali się zapominać o problemach dnia codziennego. Wszelkie kłótnie i spory zawsze schodziły na dalszy plan. Gorące kakao z bitą śmietaną nigdy nie smakowało tak dobrze, jak wtedy, gdy miał na sobie świąteczny sweter i pił je ze swoją starszą siostrą, wpatrując się w bożonarodzeniowe drzewko. Cały rok czekał na znajomą ekscytację, gdy w pierwszy dzień świąt wybiegał z łóżka wcześnie rano, by zobaczyć, jak wiele prezentów dostał. Uwielbiał też zapach pieczonego indyka i domowego puddingu.

Gdy Harry miał szesnaście lat, Boże Narodzenie nabrało dla niego kolejnego znaczenia. Poznał wtedy w końcu kogoś, kto swoje urodziny obchodził dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Chłopaka, który swoją obecnością przez cały rok przypominał mu o cieple i magii świątecznego czasu, w którym był zauroczony od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Od tamtego momentu, Boże Narodzenie kojarzyło mu się nieodzownie z Louisem.

Tym razem fakt ten był jednak przekleństwem, które nie pozwalało mu ani na moment odetchnąć i zapomnieć o tym, że zniszczył wszystko to, co kochał. Choć z całych sił chciał choć przez krótką chwilę poczuć się jak ten mały chłopiec, który tak bardzo oczekiwał grudnia – nie potrafił.

Westchnął głęboko, przytrzymując mocno swoją siostrę w okolicy łydek, gdy ta wsuwała ostrożnie dużą, świąteczną gwiazdę na czubek pięknej, rozłożystej choinki, by zakończyć tym samym jej ubieranie. Gdy tylko jej się to udało, Gemma krzyknęła głośno z radości, a potem zaskoczyła miękko z metalowej drabinki, prosto w ramiona asekurującego ją Harry’ego. Chłopak obrócił się z nią jeszcze lekko w niezgrabnym tańcu, nim puścił ją, gdy upewnił się, że stopy dziewczyny dotykają podłogi.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, wsuwając mu jeden z jego niesfornych loków za ucho.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie ma jeszcze południa, a my skończyliśmy już wszelkie przygotowania do jutrzejszych świąt – powiedziała entuzjastycznie, przyglądając się z nieskrywanym zachwytem bożonarodzeniowemu drzewku, które przed chwilą skończyli ozdabiać. – W zeszłym roku dopiero późnym wieczorem mogłyśmy z mamą trochę odpocząć. Louis powinien już zawsze pozwalać ci spędzać wigilijne poranki w domu – dodała, szturchając go łagodnie w bok. – Nawet jeśli ma wtedy urodziny. Jak właściwie udało ci się go do tego przekonać? Planujecie wieczorem jakąś romantyczną kolację we dwoje? W pasujących, świątecznych swetrach? – zapytała wesoło, parskając szczerym śmiechem. Harry zbladł, a potem zerknął odruchowo w kierunku Anne, krzątającej się przy wysepce kuchennej. Nie wiedział, czy był jej bardziej wdzięczny, czy zawiedziony tym, że nie powiedziała Gemmie o jego rozstaniu z szatynem. Blondynka, zupełnie nieświadoma stanu, w którym znajdował się Harry, poprawiła jedną ze szklanych bombek, a potem zerknęła pytająco w jego kierunku, gdy chłopak niczego jej nie odpowiedział.

– Ja… – zawahał się, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Nie wydaje mi się, by Louis chciał mnie dziś widzieć – powiedział cicho, zerkając nerwowo na swoje krótko przycięte paznokcie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna z łatwością wyczułaby jego kłamstwo. Wiedział też, że wystarczyłoby jedno spojrzenie jasnowłosej w jego oczy, by ta dostrzegła jego winę.

– Co? – Gemma zerknęła na niego z zaskoczeniem, unosząc pytająco jedną ze swoich gęstych, ciemnych brwi. – Zwariowałeś? Dlaczego miałby nie chcieć? – zdziwiła się. Potrząsnęła krótko głową, a potem westchnęła ostentacyjnie. – Harry, jeśli znów się o coś pokłóciliście, to schowaj dumę do kieszeni, jedź do Doncaster z kwiatami i go przeproś. To jego urodziny, ty obrażalski bucu – mruknęła, odgarniając włosy z długiej, szczupłej szyi. – Naprawdę chcesz zostawić go samego w taki dzień? – zapytała, przyglądając się mu z uwagą. Brunet przełknął głośno ślinę, czując, jak ból w jego klatce piersiowej nasila się z każdym słowem wypowiedzianym przez dziewczynę. – Co tym razem zrobił, nie zaśmiał się z twojego żartu? – zapytała ironicznie, przewracając oczami.

– Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste – mruknął, zagryzając nerwowo swoją dolną wargę. – Wierz mi Gemma, że gdybym tylko otrzymał od niego jakiś znak, że jestem mile widziany w jego domu, byłbym już w drodze do Doncaster – dodał. Czuł, jak policzki płoną mu ze wstydu.

– Harry, jeśli to ty zawiniłeś, to jesteś naprawdę naiwny oczekując, że Louis będzie się prosił o kontakt z tobą – powiedziała spokojnie. – Powinieneś sam wyjść z inicjatywą. Jeśli boisz się, że nie będzie chciał cię widzieć, przynajmniej do niego zadzwoń – dodała, wzruszając krótko ramionami. – Naprawdę, Styles, weź się w garść. W ciągu całego swojego życia nie widziałam bardziej zakochanych w sobie ludzi, niżeli wasza dwójka. Louis cię kocha. Jestem pewna, że wybaczy ci wszystko, jeśli tylko postarasz – stwierdziła, naciskając mocno na ostatnie słowo swojej wypowiedzi, a potem uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i odeszła w kierunku otwartej kuchni, by pomóc Anne w jej porządkowaniu.

 

*

 

Chociaż od momentu, w którym Harry zdecydował się zamieszkać z Louisem, minęły już ponad dwa lata, jego sypialnia wciąż wyglądała tak, jakby opuścił ją zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Na drzwiach wisiał odrobinę wyblaknięty plakat Rolling Stones, a w stojącej w rogu pokoju, dębowej szafie, w dalszym ciągu znajdowały się należące do niego, kolorowe tshirty i kilka par znoszonych spodni. Z całą pewnością były już na niego zbyt krótkie; Styles w ciągu dwóch lat urósł prawie dwadzieścia centymetrów. Do tablicy korkowej, wiszącej nad biurkiem, z którego w połowie zszedł już lakier, niezmiennie przyczepione były bilety z koncertów, w których brał udział. Znajdował się na niej także podrabiany autograf Micka Jaggera, który kupił za swoje pierwsze kieszonkowe na aukcji internetowej, plan lekcji i stara, rodzinna fotografia. Chociaż to wszystko było w jakiś sposób znajome, zdawało się należeć do kogoś zupełnie innego. Do osoby, którą Harry był przed XFactorem. Do chłopca, który pracował w piekarni i który showbiznes znał tylko z gazet i telewizji. Czasami łapał się na myśli, że chciałby znów być tym piętnastolatkiem, którego największym zmartwieniem były sprawdziany. Na myśli, że gdyby przyszło mu ponownie wybrać, nigdy nie poszedłby na kasting do XFactora.

Westchnął głośno, siadając na starannie pościelone, pojedyncze łóżko. Przesunął łagodnie dłonią po ozdobnej kapie, uśmiechając się lekko do swoich wspomnień. Kiedyś nie rozumiał, co jego matka miała na myśli, gdy powiedziała mu, że nie potrafi sypiać bez jego ojczyma. Robin często wyjeżdżał w delegacje i przebywał poza domem. Anne snuła się wtedy po domu do późna, a gdy Harry zapytał jej, dlaczego po prostu się nie położy, ta odpowiedziała mu, że zrozumie to, gdy kogoś pokocha. Styles wzruszył wtedy ramionami. Gdy był dzieckiem, nienawidził dzielić z kimś łóżka. Tym razem jednak, gdy przypominał sobie słowa matki, westchnął smutno. Każde ułożenie się do snu bez Louisa u boku było dla niego wyjątkowo bolesne.

Chociaż chłopak wielokrotnie zapewniał Anne, że nie zamierza już wracać do domu, ta nie dawała się przekonać, powtarzając mu, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo będzie bogaty i sławny, Holmes Chapel zawsze będzie jego domem. Mówiła mu, że nie wyobraża sobie, by ten miał spać na kanapie albo pokoju gościnnym, tak jakby nie był już jej synem – nawet jeśli będzie to jedna noc w ciągu roku. Po kolejnej burzliwej rozmowie na ten sam temat, Harry odpuścił. Wiedział, że suszące się w jego pokoju pranie i odkurzacz, oparty o ścianę w rogu, są ogromnym postępem.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni swoich jeansów telefon, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w jego ekran. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko ze zdjęcia, które miał ustawione na tapecie, a on momentalnie poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się nieprzyjemnie w ciasny supeł. Wciąż nie miał odwagi, by zmienić wyświetlacz, godząc się w duchu z tym, że być może zasłużył na ból, który czuł za każdym razem, gdy go używał.

Panikował, obracając telefon w drżących z nerwów dłoniach. Rozmowa z Gemmą podniosła go na duchu; teraz jednak nie był już tak pewien tego, co powinien zrobić, jak wtedy, gdy usłyszał radę dziewczyny. Słowa siostry obudziły w nim nadzieję, że być może uda mu się przynajmniej porozmawiać z Louisem w jego urodziny; przeraźliwie bał się jednak, że chłopak nie odbierze. Harry nie był pewien, czy miał wystarczająco dużo siły, by zmierzyć się z kolejnym odrzuceniem ze strony szatyna.

Czując, że nigdy nie będzie w pełni gotowy, zdecydował się zadzwonić.

Chłopak odebrał dopiero przy czwartym sygnale; Harry’emu wydawało się, że jego serce przestało na moment bić, gdy usłyszał oddech Tomlinsona w słuchawce i hałas otoczenia, w którym przebywał.

– Lou – zaczął cicho, odkasłując chrapliwie. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Miał wrażenie, że w jego gardle urosło sporej wielkości zgrubienie, które nie pozwalało mu swobodnie mówić. I chociaż wielokrotnie odgrywał w swojej głowie dialog, według wymyślonego przez siebie wcześniej scenariusza, w którym był odważny, pewny siebie i szarmancki, rzeczywistość okazała się zbyt trudna, by móc go spełnić. Przytłoczony swoimi emocjami, nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie niczego więcej, niżeli imię chłopaka. Czując, jak drży z nerwów na całym ciele, nie był w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu. Adrenalina w jego krwi sprawiała, że miał ochotę biec. Podniósł się gwałtownie z łóżka, czując, że jeśli zaraz się nie odezwie, szatyn z cała pewnością straci cierpliwość i się rozłączy. – Ja już tak dłużej nie mogę – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, gdy Louis niczego mu nie odpowiedział. Śmiech, który usłyszał po drugiej stronie słuchawki, był krótki i lodowaty. Zupełnie nieznajomy.

– Czego nie możesz? – zapytał ironicznie, podniesionym, piskliwym głosem. Harry poczuł, jak po jego karku przechodzą go nieprzyjemne ciarki. Choć od czasu, gdy chłopak dowiedział się o jego zdradzie, bez przerwy karmił Stylesa bolesną ignorancją i uszczypliwym sarkazmem, ten wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do sposobu, w jaki był traktowany. Tęsknił za dawną, czułą wersją niebieskookiego. Tęsknił za Louisem, który go kochał.

– Nie potrafię o tobie nie myśleć – przyznał szczerze, wzdychając ciężko. Przetarł wolą dłonią zmęczone powieki, czując, jak ogarniają go mdłości. Miał nadzieję, że jego słowa choć odrobinę poruszą Louisa. Wyjątkowo trudno było mu pogodzić się z tym, że Tomlinson mógł wyzbyć się słabości do niego. – Nie potrafię udawać, że nie pamiętam, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień. Nie potrafię paradować po swoim domu w wigilię, wmawiając sobie, że nie jesteś już dla mnie ważny – dodał cicho. Ponownie nie doczekał się odpowiedzi chłopaka. Gdyby nie odgłosy, dobiegające go z otoczenia szatyna, pomyślałby, że ten się rozłączył. Harry był jednak pewien, że w żywym, donośnym śmiechu, który usłyszał po drugiej stronie słuchawki, rozpoznał głos Jay. – Naprawdę chciałbym cię dziś zobaczyć – wyszeptał, przyglądając się bezmyślnie paznokciom swojej lewej dłoni. Skórki przy ich macierzy były poszarpane z nerwów.

– Nie chcę, żebyś tu przyjeżdżał. – Głos Louisa był stanowczy, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji. Harry poczuł, jak do jego oczu napływają niechciane łzy. Najprawdopodobniej poczułby się odrobinę lepiej, gdyby w odmowie szatyna usłyszał choćby nutę zawahania czy żalu. Nie przejmował się zupełnie dławiącym jego gardło płaczem. Od dawna nie potrafił już kontrolować swoich reakcji. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wybaczyć samemu sobie to, że w jedną noc zniszczył w niebieskookim całą miłość do niego.

– Lou, są twoje urodziny… – zaczął słabo, starając się ukryć stan, do którego doprowadziła go ich krótka wymiana zdań. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał, by chłopak zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Tomlinson westchnął głośno, z rezygnacją.

– Cóż, nie chce, żebyś przyjeżdżał w moje urodziny – powiedział ironicznie, nawiązując do swojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi. Tym razem to Harry nie wiedział, jak powinien się do tego odnieść, przytłoczony przez poczucie żalu i nienawiści do samego siebie za jeden błąd, którego w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił naprawić. Ze wszystkich sił starał się ignorować uporczywy ból, rozlewający się po klatce piersiowej. – Coś jeszcze? – W pytaniu Louisa nie było krztyny ciekawości; raczej irytacja i znudzenie. Harry chwycił się go jednak uporczywie, wiedząc, że to najprawdopodobniej jego ostatnia szansa.

– Chciałbym ci życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego… – zaczął bezmyślnie, jednak przerwał momentalnie, gdy usłyszał odgłos rozłączającego się połączenia. Louis bez wahania zakończył ich rozmowę, nie pozwalając mu dojść do konsensusu.

Harry czuł, jak cały drży. Wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w telefon, mając w sobie ochotę roztrzaskać go o najbliższą ścianę. Wiedział jednak, że to niczego nie zmieni. Nie chciał uwierzyć w żadne ze słów, które powiedział mu Tomlinson Nie chciał ich do siebie przyjąć, ponieważ to oznaczałoby definitywny koniec ich związku, a Styles nie był gotów, by się z tym pogodzić. Westchnął ciężko, momentalnie podejmując decyzję.

 

*

 

Harry wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, przesuwając palcami po zmęczonej twarzy. Wciąż była ona nieco opuchnięta od płaczu; miał nadzieję, że jego rodzina tego nie zauważy. Zawiesił na ramieniu wypełnioną ubraniami, sportową torbę, a potem zamknął pospiesznie drzwi do swojej sypialni. Wyprostował przygarbione zwykle, obolałe plecy, chcąc w ten sposób dodać samemu sobie odwagi i ruszył w kierunku salonu, odkładając wcześniej swój bagaż przed drzwiami wyjściowymi. Chciał dać znać bliskim o swojej decyzji za pomocą słów; wiedział, że jeśli pojawi się przed nimi spakowany i gotowy do drogi, konwersacja będzie przebiegała w zupełnie innym tonie.

Musiało minąć trochę czasu, nim na nowo poczuł się stabilnie psychicznie, po rozmowie telefonicznej, jaką odbył z Louisem. Gdy w końcu jednak opanował drżenie swoich kończyn i zdusił w sobie targający nim szloch, zdecydował się dołączyć do pokoju, w którym jego rodzice i siostra oglądali wspólnie film – tak przynajmniej wnioskował z dobiegających go odgłosów. Kiedy przekroczył próg pokoju, momentalnie znalazł się w centrum uwagi. Starając się zignorować nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, rozejrzał się z ciekawością po pomieszczeniu. Na ustawionym przed ogromnym telewizorem, wiklinowym stoliku, znajdowały się cztery, porcelanowe kubki, wypełnione gęstą, gorącą czekoladą. Harry poczuł przyjemne ciepło, rozlewające się w jego ciele. Ktoś o nim pomyślał, nawet gdy on sam, zamknięty w swojej sypialni, w żaden sposób nie wyraził chęci dołączenia do rodzinnego wieczoru.

Anne uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok, kiwając lekko głową na powitanie i poklepując znacząco obicie sofy, na której siedziała.

– Chodź, kochanie. Film dopiero się zaczyna – powiedziała czule, przesuwając się bliżej swojego męża, by zrobić synowi miejsce na kanapie, tuż obok siebie. Harry odchrząknął cicho, starając się w ten sposób zwalczyć nieprzyjemną suchość w gardle, a potem powoli pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał, wpatrując się intensywnie w czujne, jasne oczy swojej matki. Miał nadzieje, że swoim spojrzeniem przekaże jej wszystko to, czego teraz nie potrafił wyrazić słowami. – Powinienem dzisiaj być gdzieś indziej – przyznał szczerze, oblizując odruchowo swoje pełne, spierzchnięte wargi. Gemma zmarszczyła gęste brwi w konsternacji, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. W żaden sposób nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, że zna powód jego decyzji. – Nie mogę obiecać, że zdążę wrócić do domu, by zjeść z wami świąteczne śniadanie. Bardzo mi przykro – dodał na wydechu, przymykając na moment oczy, gdy z nerwów zakręciło mu się w głowie. Robin jęknął głośno w akcie protestu, momentalnie pauzując film, którego tytułu zielonooki nie pamiętał. W salonie zapadła nieprzyjemna, pełna skrywanych emocji cisza.

– Harry, praktycznie nie ma cię już w domu – stwierdził poważnie, wydymając gniewnie usta. – Czy to naprawdę _aż tak_ pilnie? – zapytał, ironią próbując okazać mu swoje niezadowolenie. – Nie mógłbyś poczekać kilku dni? Spędzić święta jak normalny człowiek, ze swoją najbliższą rodziną? – zapytał, wzdychając ciężko, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że jego pasierb nie zmieni zdania. Zerknął odruchowo na swoją żonę, jakby oczekując, że ta go wesprze; ku jego zdziwieniu, Anne kiwnęła jednak nieznacznie głową, podnosząc się z kanapy, by podejść do syna.

Przesunęła dłońmi po jego szczupłych przegubach, wzdychając lekko z rezygnacją, a potem przyciągnęła go do siebie, pozwalając, by chłopak objął ją w pasie ramionami. Na krótką chwilę zapomniał, że poza nią w pokoju byli też Robin i Gemma.

– Jedź – powiedziała, nie zważając na zaskoczone spojrzenie męża i uniesione brwi córki. – Jedź, skoro czujesz, że to właśnie powinieneś zrobić – powtórzyła, odsuwając się od niego, by zerknąć mu prosto w oczy. Tak łatwo było dostrzec w nich matczyną troskę. – Ale tylko wtedy, jeżeli jesteś pewien, że będziesz w stanie bezpiecznie prowadzić samochód – dodała, przeszywając go uważnym, intensywnym spojrzeniem. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. Czuł, jakby ktoś zdjął z jego ramion spory ciężar.

– Będę ostrożny – zapewnił ją gorliwie, a potem podszedł pospiesznie w kierunku ojczyma i siostry, by uściskać ich na pożegnanie. – Obiecuję, że jakoś wam to wynagrodzę – mruknął. Robin wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, nieco smutno.

– Jeśli nie wiem, o czym mowa, to zapewne chodzi o miłość – stwierdził, z jakiegoś powodu patrząc przy tym na swoją żonę, a nie na Harry’ego. – W takim razie, pozdrów ode mnie Louisa – stwierdził, przyciągając go do krótkiego, niedźwiedziego uścisku, który wypchnął mu całe powietrze z płuc.

– Wesołych świąt – Gemma mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, całując łagodnie jego policzek. – Pamiętaj o naszej ostatniej rozmowie – dodała, chwytając przelotnie jego ciepłą, suchą dłoń. Kiwnął jej głową w odpowiedzi, na moment splatając jeszcze swoje palce z palcami dziewczyny, a potem ruszył powoli w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, nie oglądając się za siebie.

– Wesołych świąt – wyszeptał jeszcze, zatrzymując się przy progu i rozglądając się z uśmiechem po salonie. Anne skinęła lekko głową. Chciał powiedzieć im, jak ważni dla niego są i jak bardzo docenia ich wsparcie – wiedział jednak, że jeśli to zrobi, wzruszenie sprawi, że nie będzie w stanie nigdzie pojechać. Chwycił więc pospiesznie swoją sportową torbę i zdjął z wieszaka kluczyki samochodu, wychodząc prosto na mroźne, zimowe powietrze.

 

*

 

Harry stukał niecierpliwie opuszkami palców w skórzaną kierownicę swojego samochodu, czekając na zmianę sygnalizacji świetlnej. Chociaż panowała astronomiczna zimna, warunki na drodze były nadzwyczaj dobre. Styles wiedział, że mu się poszczęściło; wciąż doskonale pamiętał, jak ogromnym wyzwaniem był w zeszłym roku dojazd do Holmes Chapel z lotniska w Londynie. Opady deszczu i śniegu nie tylko utrudniały widoczność, ale także sprawiały, że drogę pokrywała gruba warstwa lodu, na którym jego samochód wielokrotnie stracił swoją przyczepność.

Dziś jednak, pomimo panującego mrozu, jezdnia była sucha i czysta od zlodowaceń, a niebo pozostawało jasne i bezchmurne. Z niepokojem zerknął na uruchomioną w swoim telefonie nawigację, czując, jak jego żołądek kurczy się w nerwowym odruchu, gdy zorientował się, jak niewiele brakuje, by dotarł do celu. Doncaster było oddalone od niego jedynie o kilkanaście kilometrów; powinien się w nim znaleźć w ciągu najbliższych trzydziestu minut.

Gdy wyjeżdżał z Holmes Chapel, nie spodziewał się, że uda mu się dotrzeć do rodzinnej miejscowości Louisa tak wcześnie. Po kilkudziesięciu kilometrach stało się jednak dla niego jasne, że pojawi się przed jego domem dużo wcześniej, niżeli planował. Przez większość trasy, ulice którymi się poruszał pozostawały niemal całkowicie puste – ludzie najprawdopodobniej spędzali wigilię w rodzinnym gronie, przygotowując się do świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

Ze wszystkich sił odsuwał od siebie prawdziwy powód swojej wyprawy, starając się w pełni skoncentrować na drodze. Gdy jednak zatrzymał swój samochód zaledwie alejkę od domu rodzinnego Louisa, jego nogi zaczęły drżeć w niekontrolowanym odruchu, sprawiając, że auto kilkukrotnie zgasło przy próbie parkowania, znacznie utrudniając mu manewr. Nerwowo sięgnął po papierowy kubek z herbatą, którą kupił kilkanaście minut wcześniej na pobliskiej stacji benzynowej. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jego dłonie stały się skostniałe i lodowate, pomimo włączonego wewnątrz ogrzewania. Westchnął ciężko, próbując bezskutecznie ogrzać je przy pomocy nieco wystudzonego już napoju.

Przez ponad godzinę próbował zebrać się w sobie i wyjść z samochodu. Odważył się opuścić go dopiero kilkanaście minut po północy, gdy skończyły mu się wszelkie wymówki, którymi usilnie próbował opóźnić w czasie konfrontację z Louisem.

Harry przeklął pod nosem, gdy napięte mięśnie jego nóg odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i ledwie był w stanie iść. Wydawało mu się, że przy każdym kolejnym kroku upadnie i przewróci się na wykładany kostką brukową chodnik, budząc tym samym przy okazji połowę sąsiedztwa.

Czuł się wyjątkowo skrępowany, gdy pospiesznie ściągnął z siebie wełnianą rękawiczkę i przytrzymując ją w zębach, wpisał znany mu na pamięć kod zabezpieczający wejście na posesję, czując, jak rośnie w nim niepokój. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że z całą pewnością przekroczył właśnie granicę zaufania, jakim obdarowali go Tomlinsonowie. Po tym, co zrobił Louisowi, z całą pewnością nie był już mile widzianym gościem, który mógł pojawiać się w ich domu bez zapowiedzi o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Modlił się w duchu, by ciąg cyfr zadziałał. Miał nadzieję, że nikt z rodziny chłopaka nie zmienił go od ostatniego czasu, gdy tutaj był.

Kilka sekund później, z ulgą usłyszał charakterystyczny, furkoczący dźwięk otwierającej się bramy. Przez chwilę jeszcze wahał się, czując, że wtargnięciem na posesję Tomlinsonów wiele ryzykuje; miał jednak nadzieję, że jego odwaga zostanie oceniona jako akt desperacji spowodowanej chęcią naprawienia wszystkiego, a nie jako arogancja i przesadne spoufalanie się. Nie chciał być bezczelny ani sprawić wrażenie kogoś, kto pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele – determinacja nie pozwoliła mu jednak odpuścić.

Niespiesznie wszedł na wyłożony kamiennymi płytkami podest, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Kręciło mu się w głowie ze strachu przed odrzuceniem. Czuł, jak ciężar w jego żołądku rośnie z każdym kolejnym krokiem, z którym zbliżał się do dębowych drzwi wejściowych. Zadrżał lekko, gdy usłyszał, jak brama zamknęła się automatycznie za jego plecami. Wiedział, że nie ma już odwrotu. Było za późno, by wrócić do Holmes Chapel.

Z sentymentem zauważył, że ogromny dom przystrojony został ładnymi, jasnymi lampkami w kolorze złota, spuszczonymi równomiernie z podbicia dachu. Ich blask zdobił też trzy, niewielkie świerki, rosnące przy wejściu do posesji.

Przełykając z niepokojem ślinę, Harry dostrzegł, że w salonie paliło się słabe, pomarańczowe światło. Zastanawiał się, kto z rodziny Tomlinsonów był jeszcze na nogach; w głębi siebie miał nadzieję, że wszyscy poza Louisem znajdowali się już w swoich łóżkach. Chciał z nim porozmawiać bez świadków. Nie wiedział też, czy był przygotowany na pełne zawodu spojrzenie Jay i zmarszczone brwi Dana – o ile oczywiście ktokolwiek z nich wiedział o jego zdradzie. Być może niebieskooki nie przyznał się swoim bliskim do tego, co zrobił Harry.

Z duszą na ramieniu, wszedł na werandę. Zanim jeszcze zdobył się na odwagę, by podejść bliżej i wcisnąć dzwonek, ciężkie drzwi frontowe otworzyły się niespodziewanie, wypuszczając na zewnątrz przyjemne ciepło pomieszczenia i strużkę przytłumionego światła.

Louis stanął przed nim z założonymi na klatkę piersiową ramionami. Pomiędzy zmarszczonymi brwiami, pojawiła się pojedyncza, płytka bruzda.

Przez ułamek sekundy Harry pomyślał, że chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby w ciągu ostatnich tygodni przybyło mu co najmniej kilka lat. Jego twarz zdawała się poszarzała ze zmęczenia, a policzki zapadnięte, tak jakby sporo schudł. Choć zarost na szczęce chłopaka był równo przystrzyżony, Harry z niepokojem dostrzegł spore zacięcie, tuż przy szczycie kości jarzmowej. Włosy Louisa, dłuższe, niżeli te, do których zielonooki zdążył się przyzwyczaić, były wilgotne od kąpieli i zaczesane do tyłu; jedynie pojedyncze pasma opadały na czoło i skronie chłopaka, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając ostre rysy jego twarzy.

Chłopak miał na sobie piżamę – z jakiegoś powodu Harry poczuł się idiotycznie, stojąc przed nim w wełnianym prochowcu, ze świadomością, że ma na sobie drogą, jedwabną koszulę i dobrze skrojone, czarne jeansy. Spod szarej, bawełnianej koszulki Tomlinsona, rysowały się mocno wystające kości obojczykowe, podkreślone dodatkowo przez padający na nie cień.

Usta Harry’ego wygięły się w mimowolnym uśmiechu, gdy tylko dostrzegł stopy chłopaka, wystające spod granatowych spodni w kratkę; Louis nie miał na sobie skarpetek.

Szatyn westchnął ciężko, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Harry – zaczął spokojnie, przesuwając odruchowo dłonią po swoim ramieniu, by ochronić ciało przed mroźnym powietrzem. – Nie możesz mnie nachodzić, tak jakbyśmy wciąż byli sobie bliscy – powiedział cicho, zerkając prosto w jasne, zielone oczy chłopaka. Uśmiech, który jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się na jego twarzy, zniknął teraz, tak jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Louis kiwnął głową, jakby przekonując samego siebie do decyzji, której nie wypowiedział na głos. – Powiedziałem ci już, że nie chcę, żebyś przyjeżdżał… – zaczął. Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Był zbyt zdesperowany, by odejść.

– Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz, żebym pojawiał się tutaj w twoje urodziny – powiedział na wydechu, czując, jak plącze mu się język. Chociaż przez całą drogę do Doncaster próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie wszystko to, co chciałby mu powiedzieć, nie potrafił jednak znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by zacząć. – Cóż, nie masz już urodzin – stwierdził cicho, mając nadzieje, że to wystarczy.

Louis zmarszczył w zaskoczeniu brwi, zerkając przelotnie na zegar ścienny, wiszący na ścianie za jego plecami.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, niebieskooki pokręcił powoli z niedowierzaniem głową, a potem wybuchnął głośnym, szczerym śmiechem, za którym Styles tak bardzo tęsknił. Tym radosnym, znanym mu od wielu lat; nie jego okrojoną, lodowatą wersją, którą dane mu było ostatnio słyszeć. To była jedna z najbardziej prawdziwych, pozytywnych reakcji, jaką Louis obdarzył go w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca.

– Jesteś, kurwa, niemożliwy – stwierdził, nie przestając się śmiać. Tłumiąc w sobie strach, cofnął się o kilka kroków, zapraszając bruneta gestem dłoni do środka. Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Nie mógł w nie też uwierzyć, gdy poczuł znajome, ciepłe wargi na swoich własnych, zanim jeszcze zdążył ściągnąć z siebie swój płaszcz.

W obawie przed tym, że Louis może w każdej chwili zmienić zdanie, przysunął się do chłopaka tak blisko, jak tylko pozwalał mu na to gruby prochowiec, który wciąż miał na sobie. Oddychał ciężko, wsuwając zmarzniętą dłoń w miękkie, wilgotne włosy chłopaka. Szatyn jęknął głośno w odpowiedzi, czując, jak chłodne palce Harry’ego muskają z czułością wrażliwą na dotyk skórę jego głowy i szyję. Sprawiało mu to dużo większą przyjemność, niżeli mógłby przypuszczać. Nie chciał, by ten kiedykolwiek przestawał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za jego bliskością, dopóki znów jej na sobie nie poczuł.

Styles, kierowany instynktem i pożądaniem, przyciskał szczupłe, odziane jedynie w cienką piżamę ciało Tomlinsona do ściany, tuż przy drzwiach prowadzących do salonu. Harry westchnął głucho, prosto w wargi chłopaka, czując, jak z każdą chwilą zatraca się w nim coraz bardziej.

Bawełniana koszulka Louisa zsunęła mu się lekko z jednego z ramion, ukazując Harry’emu mocno zarysowany obojczyk, pod którym dostrzegł także i zarysy jego tatuażu. Wzoru, który szatyn zrobił sobie dla niego. Uświadomienie sobie tego sprawiło, że Styles poczuł, jak w jego klatce piersiowej rozlewa się fala przyjemnego ciepła. Z jakiegoś powodu to dodało mu otuchy i sprawiło, że nabrał odwagi. Bez względu na to, ile złego się między nimi wydarzyło, mężczyzna wciąż nosił na swojej skórze ślady ich miłości, których nie dało się z niej tak po prostu zmyć.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, pochylił się ku obojczykowi ukochanego, przesuwając swoim językiem wzdłuż jego długości i owiewając go swoim ciepłym oddechem. Wiedział, że w ten sposób doprowadzał Louisa do szaleństwa. Uwielbiał sprawiać, by oddech chłopaka stawał się ciężki i nieregularny. Harry znał na pamięć wszystkie wrażliwe miejsca starszego. Tej nocy chciał przypomnieć mu o każdym z nich.

Tomlinson westchnął głośno, odsuwając sięna moment. Przyglądając mu się pociemniałymi z pragnienia oczami, chwycił zaborczo kołnierz prochowca Stylesa, szarpiąc go mocno, z niecierpliwością. Kilka przyszytych przy nim guzików puściło, z cichym stuknięciem lądując na drewnianych panelach w przedpokoju.

– Zdejmij ten cholerny płaszcz – rozkazał szatyn, uśmiechając się szeroko, pewnie. Głos Louisa był niski i zachrypnięty od rosnącego w nim pożądania. W panującym na korytarzu półmroku, jego długie rzęsy tworzyły łagodne cienie na zapadniętych policzkach. – Harry – ponaglił go nerwowo, gdy chłopak z trudem był w stanie rozpiąć drżącymi dłońmi kolejne rzędy zapięć w prochowcu. Targające nim, gwałtowne emocje i presja, którą odczuwał, znacznie komplikowały tą prostą czynność. Gdy jednak w końcu płaszcz wylądował na ziemi, żaden z nich nie wydawał się nim dłużej przejmować. Tęsknota i pragnienie, które odczuwali, były zbyt silna.

Louis pospiesznie odnalazł wargi Harry’ego, łącząc je na powrót w mocnym, niechlujnym pocałunku. Spragniony, przesuwał ustami niespokojnie po całej jego twarzy. Czuł, jak mięśnie jego ud wbijają się boleśnie w wystające kości biodrowe Stylesa – dla żadnego z nich nie miało to jednak żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ oznaczało to, że ich ciała były złączone tak bardzo, jak to tylko było możliwe. Z jakiegoś powodu, dla szatyna to wciąż nie było wystarczająco blisko.

Spierzchniętymi wargami, Louis błądził po mocno zarysowanej linii szczęki Harry’ego; po jego przymkniętych z przyjemności powiekach i policzkach, by na nowo rozchylić językiem usta chłopaka, jęcząc w nie jego imię. Zielonooki przeklął głośno, gdy szatyn uniósł nieznacznie kolano ku górze, wciskając je mocno między nogi Stylesa. Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru poczuł wdzięczność, że Tomlinsonowie kupili tak obszerny, nowy dom – inaczej z całą pewnością nie mieliby teraz takiej swobody w swoim zachowaniu.

– Sypialnia – mruknął starszy z nich, wplątując swoje szczupłe palce w drżącą z ekscytacji dłoń chłopaka.

Starając się zachowywać jak najciszej, by przez nieuwagę nie obudzić reszty domowników, pokonywali drogę z przedsionka do pokoju, zatrzymując się jednak co kilka kroków, by wymienić ze sobą namiętne pocałunki. Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak pożądany. Nie potrafił też przywołać ostatniego momentu, w którym ich gra wstępna, była tak żarliwa i zmysłowa. Aż do tej chwili, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo tęsknił za takim Louisem – nieprzewidywalnym, nieostrożnym, spragnionym. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z ekscytacji.

Szatyn zamknął niecierpliwie drzwi do swojej sypialni na klucz, gdy tylko przekroczyli jej próg. Odrzucając niedbale klucz na puszysty, biały dywan, znajdujący się przed dużym łóżkiem, wykonanym z ciemnego drewna, uśmiechnął się do Stylesa prowokująco, oblizując swoje spierzchnięte od pieszczot wargi.

– Kłamałem, gdy powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę cię widzieć – stwierdził wyzywająco, mrużąc powieki. Wyciągnął swoją dłoń w kierunku chłopaka, przebiegając łagodnie palcami po jego karku. Wykorzystując rozkojarzenie Harry’ego, przyciągnął go do siebie mocno za włosy. – Miałem nadzieję, że przyjedziesz – dodał, prosto w rozchylone z zaskoczenia usta i nie pozwalając mu odpowiedzieć, przysunął się do niego ciasno, przygryzając zaczepnie pełną, dolną wargę mężczyzny. Styles jęknął głośno w odpowiedzi, wyuczonymi ruchami przenosząc swoje dłonie na plecy chłopka. Jedną z nich umiejscowił pomiędzy łopatkami starszego, przyciskając go do siebie tym samym jeszcze bliżej; o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Drugą wplótł w jego włosy, gładząc jednocześnie kciukiem wyraźną linię szczęki.

Mocno odznaczające się kości biodrowe Louisa boleśnie wbijały się w brzuch Stylesa i chłopak zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kolejnego dnia znajdzie na nim siniaki. W tamtej chwili to nie było jednak dla niego ważne, bo nareszcie czuł coś, co nie było przytłaczającą go pustką, rozczarowaniem i rozpaczą. W końcu przestali ze sobą walczyć, zamiast tego pozwalając, by namiętność i znajome instynkty przejęły nad nimi kontrolę.

Harry odsunął się na moment, by zaczerpnąć łapczywie powietrza. Korzystając z chwili, Tomlinson uchylił lekko swoje wąskie wargi, wypuszczając z nich przeciągłe westchnienie, a potem wbił palce w barki chłopaka, przesuwając nimi wzdłuż umięśnionych ramion. Obrysowywał paznokciem kontury jego tatuaży, składając jednocześnie ostrożne pocałunki na delikatnej skórze szyi Stylesa. Zielonooki zadrżał niespokojnie, jęcząc głośno.

– Chodź tutaj. – Cichy, spokojny głos Louisa, zupełnie nie pasował do jego ciemnych z pożądania oczu i gwałtownych gestów. Ponownie przysunął się do zielonookiego najbliżej, jak tylko był w stanie, niemalże wgniatając go tym samym w ścianę, gdy płonąca w nim żarliwość przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Harry uśmiechał się lekko między gwałtownymi pocałunkami, błądząc trzęsącymi się z emocji dłońmi gdzieś w okolicach łopatek ukochanego. Przyjemnie chłodne ręce bruneta, stanowiły idealny kontrast z rozpalonym do granic możliwości ciałem Louisa. Młodszy syknął cicho, czując, jak chłopak wbił równo obcięte paznokcie w jego kręgosłup, trącając jednocześnie nosem żuchwę. – Bliżej – wymruczał niecierpliwie, ostrożnie kąsając zakończenie szczęki Harry’ego, tuż przy wrażliwym na gorący oddech uchu.

– Jestem tutaj, Lou – wymruczał, na moment splatając ze sobą ich palce w geście obietnicy. – Zawsze tutaj będę – zapewnił go żarliwie, przesuwając opuchniętymi wargami po jego zapadniętym, szorstkim policzku.

I chociaż Louis się nie odezwał, coś się w nim zmieniło. Gesty szatyna stały się bardziej stanowcze, zdecydowane, silne. Mniej czułe i wyważone. Wplątał jedną ze swoich rąk we włosy Stylesa, zaborczo przyciągając jego twarz do pocałunku, którego nie chłopak nie nadążał oddawać.

Dyszał ciężko, gdy rozchylił językiem jego wargi, wpatrując się w niego uparcie, z rozszerzonymi z podniecenia źrenicami. Całowali się mocno, gwałtownie, z trudem będąc w stanie łapać oddech, zupełnie tak, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Harry czuł paznokcie niebieskookiego, sunące niecierpliwie wzdłuż jego karku. Wydawało mu się, że kolana nie były w stanie dłużej utrzymywać go w pionie, gdy chłopak wbił je w zwieńczenie jego kręgosłupa.

Louis jęknął gardłowo, a potem pchnął Stylesa mocno na łóżko. Zielonooki wylądował miękko na jasnych poduszkach i oddychając płytko, wyciągnął dłonie w kierunku szatyna. Tomlinson westchnął ciężko i wspiął się na niego pospiesznie, łącząc ze sobą ich biodra i przygwożdżając młodszego do materaca ciężarem swojego ciała.

Harry dyszał ciężko, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć, gdy ten rozchylił spragnionym językiem jego poczerwieniałe, spierzchnięte wargi, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Styles obserwował, jak szatyn jednym, płynnym ruchem, zdjął z siebie bawełnianą koszulkę, odrzucając ją niedbale gdzieś na podłogę. Dłonie zielonookiego momentalnie powędrowały do jego klatki piersiowej, jednak Louis strzepnął je pospiesznie, ponownie się nad nim pochylając, by złączyć ich usta w powolnym, głębokim pocałunku, od którego kręciło mu się w głowie. Przez moment, starając się ignorować ból, jaki sprawiło mu samo wyobrażanie sobie takiej możliwości, Harry zastanawiał się, czy w czasie ich rozłąki, Louis miał kogoś w łóżku. W kolejnej sekundzie jednak niebieskooki poruszył prowokacyjnie biodrami, odbierając Stylesowi zdolność do logicznego myślenia.

Brunet mruknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy Tomlinson podniósł się na moment z łóżka, choć zrobił to tylko po to, by ściągnąć z niego obcisłe jeansy i bieliznę.

Zielonooki oddychał ciężko, patrząc prosto w twarz ukochanego. Ku jego zdziwieniu, malowało się na niej skupienie i zaskakujący spokój. Miał wrażenie, jakby znów był szesnastolatkiem, przeżywający swój pierwszy raz.

Kilka długich, namiętnych pocałunków później, Louis pozbył się jedwabnej koszuli chłopaka i swoich spodni od piżamy, odrzucając je z prowokacyjnym uśmiechem w kąt pokoju.

Ponownie się nad nim pochylił, łącząc ze sobą ich nagie, rozgrzane ciała. Kołysał nimi w rytmie płynnych ruchów swoich bioder, sprawiając, że Harry’emu zaschło w gardle. Nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze uda mu się wytrzymać. Szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko, rozpoznając wyraz twarzy młodszego chłopaka.

– Och – wyrwało mu się, gdy Harry bez ostrzeżenia poczuł drobną, ciepłą dłoń, owiniętą wokół swojej męskości. – Louis – jęknął, tym razem głośniej i pewniej, gdy chłopakspokojnie przesuwał dłonią wzdłuż jego erekcji. – Proszę – sapnął, wyginając odważnie biodra w górę. Zachłysnął się gwałtownie powietrzem, czując, jak ten w odpowiedzi przyspieszył swoje ruchy. Przez ciało Stylesa przechodziły gwałtowne, niekontrolowane dreszcze przyjemności. Przymknął oczy, skupiając się na elektryzującym odczuciu w dole swojego podbrzusza.

– Cii – szepnął, unosząc figlarnie kąciki swoich ust. Niecierpliwe pomruki, wydobywające się z warg Harry’ego, zmieniły się w ciężki, gardłowy oddech. Zielonooki nie próbował go powstrzymać, gdy ten przemieścił się ostrożnie w okolice jego bioder, bez najmniejszych oporów wsuwając sobie jego męskość w rozchylone usta.

– Kurwa – wyjęczał, gdy tylko poczuł, jak przyjemnie miękkie wargi poruszyły się niespiesznie u podstawy jego męskości. Czuł ciepły język, przesuwający się delikatnie wzdłuż wrażliwego wędzidełka. Louis przytrzymywał asekuracyjnie biodra Harry’ego, gdy jego nogi nie przestawały drżeć.

Styles wsunął dłoń we włosy Tomlinsona, odgarniając je, by uzyskać lepszy widok. Pożałował tego niemalże natychmiast, gdy tylko poczuł, jak gwałtowny dreszcz przebiega przez całe jego ciało. Zakrztusił się powietrzem, jęcząc głucho. Szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko i oblizał obscenicznie usta, a potem przebiegł językiem po czubku męskości Harry’ego, zataczając na niej drobne kółeczka, by już po chwili ponownie zamknąć go całego w swoich ustach. Zielonooki trząsł się jak w gorączce.

– Jeśli nie przestaniesz – sapnął, kładąc trzęsącą się dłoń na policzku starszego. – Dojdę – ostrzegł go pospiesznie. Oddychał ciężko, wijąc się pod jego dotykiem i jęcząc głośno w poduszkę.

Louis niespiesznie wysunął męskość chłopaka ze swoich ust, podnosząc się spokojnie, by dotknąć po chwili czubkiem języka wrażliwe miejsce, pomiędzy uchem, a żuchwą Stylesa. Podkręcone rzęsy chłopaka muskały jego policzki, łaskocząc go.

Gdy Harry uchylił na kilka sekund zmęczone powieki, dostrzegł, jak Tomlinson prowokacyjnie oblizuje swoje długie palce, naśladując ruchy, którymi wcześniej doprowadził go niemal na skraj. Nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, gdy jeden z nich wślizgnął się ostrożnie w jego wnętrze,podczas gdy druga ręka szatynaponownie poruszała się leniwie wzdłuż nabrzmiałej męskości bruneta. Opuszek palca wskazującego Louisa błądził jednostajnym rytmem wokół jego główki, podczas gdy ten skupiał się na próbie odszukania najwrażliwszego punktu we wnętrzu Stylesa.

Miał ochotę płakać. Elektryzujące doznanie, od palców u stop, aż po palące uczucie w tylnej ściance jego gardła – to wszystko było dla niego zbyt obezwładniające.

– Harry. – Zachrypnięty głos Louisa, brzmiał jakby zza grubej szyby. Chłopak wydał z siebie w odpowiedzi głuchy odgłos. – Otwórz oczy i spójrz na mnie – rozkazał. Brunet z trudem spełnił prośbę Tomlinsona, jęcząc głośno, gdy do palca w jego wnętrzu dołączył jeszcze jeden, a po nim kolejny. Oczy młodszego zachodziły mgłą. Tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, za każdym razem, gdy szatyn poruszał się w nim mocniej, szybciej, głębiej. Louis zgiął łagodnie swoje palce, odnajdując w końcu wrażliwą prostatę. Krzyk uwiązł w gardle Harry’ego. Majaczył głośno, prosząc o więcej.

– Proszę – urywany oddech uniemożliwił mu mówienie. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, czule. – Proszę – skomlił, zaciskając powieki, gdy tylko znajoma, cudowna ciemność zaczęła zalewać jego powieki.

Szatyn uniósł go ostrożnie za pośladki, a potem pocałował przelotnie usta zielonookiego, pospiesznie wyciągając z szafki żel nawilżający. Styles oplótł go w pasie nogami, starając się zachować otwarte oczy. Chciał go widzieć, chciał zapamiętać pożądanie i miłość, z jaką na niego patrzył. Pełną czułości ostrożność, gdy przygotowywał jego ciało do wtargnięcia.

Harry westchnął z ulgi, gdy Louis w końcu złączył ich w jedno. Wyglądał pięknie, z pojedynczymi kroplami potu, spływającymi wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej.

Z każdym kolejnym ruchem, niebieskooki coraz mocniej tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Wychodził automatycznie naprzeciw miednicy Stylesa, wbijając palce w jego blade, umięśnione uda. Podniósł biodra chłopaka, wchodząc w niego mocniej; tak, by i on mógł poczuć go w sobie głębiej. Zaciskając mięśnie, rozsunął swoje uda odrobinę szerzej, pomagając mu odnaleźć wrażliwy punkt, na który wcześniej natrafiły palce szatyna. Wzdychał i przeklinał głośno, wolną dłonią poruszając się wzdłuż przyrodzenia Harry’ego. Zielonooki odchylił głowę do tyłu, jęcząc, gdy czuł, jak z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem był coraz gwałtowniej wciskany w materac.

Jego biodra, biodra Louisa, mocne, pewne pchnięcia, gardłowe westchnienia, tłumione przez poduszkę i zagryzione do krwi wargi.

Punktem kulminacyjnym był moment, gdy szatyn wsunął dwa palce w rozchylone usta Harry’ego, które ten oblizał posłusznie, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. To było dla niego zbyt wiele. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, gdy doszedł, wciąż czując przyjemnie ciepłą dłoń niebieskookiego na swojej męskości.

Regularnie skurcze, towarzyszące szczytowaniu Stylesa, z łatwością zaprowadziły Louisa na skraj, na kilka sekund odbierając mu wszystkie zmysły. Skończył gwałtownie, z imieniem Harry’ego w ustach.

 

*

 

Po wszystkim, przytuleni do siebie, przez dłuższy czas próbowali uregulować nienaturalnie przyspieszone oddechy. Żaden z nich nie trudził się jednak, by odnaleźć swoje ubrania czy posprzątać otaczający ich bałagan. Niebieskooki objął ostrożnie twarz młodszego obiema dłońmi, składając na wargach Harry’ego krótki, czuły pocałunek.

– Dobranoc, H. – szepnął, obejmując go odrobinę ciaśniej. Styles ukrył twarz we wgłębieniu w jego szyi, wzdychając cicho, niespokojnie. Ze wszystkich sił pragnął, by jutro nigdy nie nadeszło.

 

*

 

Pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia, Harry obudził się spięty kilka godzin później, czując łagodne promienie słoneczne na swojej twarzy. Ich blask oślepił go na moment, gdy w końcu zdecydował się otworzyć ociężałe powieki. Kiedy jednak odzyskał już wzrok, rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu, nie do końca rozumiejąc, jak i dlaczego się w nim znalazł. Jasne smugi światła wpadały do sypialni Louisa przez ogromne, strzeliste okno, którego wczorajszej nocy żaden z nich nie kłopotał się zasłonić. To wtedy wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły, uderzając w niego słodko-gorzką falą. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własną naiwność.

Przeklął samego siebie w myślach, oddychając płytko i przecierając lewą dłonią spoconą twarz. Zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie spotkanie z niebieskookim. Miał nadzieje, że uda mu się z nim porozmawiać. Liczył na to, że zdołają zamienić ze sobą choć kilka spokojnych, wyważonych zdań – po raz kolejny jednak uległ potrzebom swojego ciała, bez względu na to, jak wiele bólu miało mu to przysporzyć później. Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć w to, że Louis znów go pokocha i jeszcze kiedyś będzie między nimi dobrze… Nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie wystarczająco wiele siły, by powstrzymać dłonie chłopaka, błądzące bez opamiętania po jego spragnionym ciele. Nawet jeśli nie wiedział, jak po raz kolejny będzie w stanie się podnieść, gdy Louis znów go od siebie odsunie, a poczucie winy całkowicie go obezwładni, przebłysk szczęścia, jaki czuł w czasie ostatniej nocy, wydawał się tego warty. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był słaby. Spragniony jakiejkolwiek namiastki czułości, był gotów godzić się na ciągłe upokorzenie ze strony chłopaka, byle tylko ten w jakikolwiek sposób pozostał w jego życiu. Wciąż nie był gotów na to, by odpuścić.

Nie wiedział, kiedy tak naprawdę zaczął płakać; zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy gorące łzy opadły z jego szczęki na smukłą szyję, łaskocząc go lekko.

Chociaż było Boże Narodzenie, dom Tomlinsonów pozostawał cichy; podejrzewał więc, że obudził się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Swój telefon zostawił w obszernej kieszeni płaszcza, który Louis zrzucił z niego gdzieś w połowie drogi do sypialni – nie mógł więc wiedzieć na pewno.

Czując, jak z każdą sekundą rośnie w nim coraz większy niepokój, podniósł się ostrożnie na łokciach, odkasłując cicho. Bezskutecznie próbował powstrzymać drżenie całego ciała. Chłopak wciąż znajdował się u jego boku; z roztrzepanymi, wilgotnymi włosami i szczupłym, nagim ramieniem przerzuconym przez klatkę piersiową zielonookiego. Twarz szatyna była odprężona; Tomlinson wyglądał tak spokojnie, jakby między nimi nigdy nie wydarzyło się nic złego. Tym razem jednak Harry nie dał się nabrać. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że gdy tylko Louis się obudzi, bańka mydlana, w której teraz się znajdowali, pęknie. Wciąż pamiętał, jak wyglądała ich ostatnia rozmowa po wspólnie spędzonej ze sobą nocy. Nie był w stanie zapomnieć o bólu, który czuł, gdy chłopak bez zmrużenia oka mówił, że ich seks niczego między nimi nie zmienił, ani niczego nie naprawił. Gdy powtarzał, że nigdy nie wybaczy i nie zapomni mu jego zdrady.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko móc cofnąć czas. Nie było rzeczy, której żałowałby w swoim życiu bardziej, niżeli tamtej chwili słabości z Nickiem. Najbardziej jednak dotykało go w tej sytuacji to, że nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na pytania, które nieustannie zadawał mu Louis. Choć bardzo chciał, nie umiał przypomnieć sobie, co nim wtedy kierowało ani jak uzasadnił przed samym sobą wybór, jakiego dokonał. Nie pamiętał, dlaczego w ogóle dopuścił do tego, by sytuacja się rozwinęła w taki sposób. Nie rozumiał, jak mógł pozwolić na to, by pociąg seksualny stał się silniejszy od logicznego myślenia i od jego własnych uczuć. Bo tylko tej jednej rzeczy był pewien – kochał Louisa. Nie przestał ani na moment i nie sądził by kiedykolwiek był w stanie o nim zapomnieć. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jedną, podjętą w stanie niepoczytalności decyzją, zaprzepaścił wszystko, co wspólnie budowali przez kilka lat.

I chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zasługiwał, by kolejny raz słuchać o konsekwencjach swojego czynu, tego ranka nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco wiele siły, by znieść to z godnością. Z trudem był w stanie nabierać powietrze w płuca, gdy trząsł się na całym ciele i krztusił się spływającymi mu bezustannie do gardła łzami.

– Harry? – Pogrążony w panice Styles, ledwie był w stanie usłyszeć cichy, zachrypnięty głos Louisa. Niebieskooki podniósł się i oparł o jedno ze swoich ramion, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Gwałtowne, niekontrolowane reakcje Harry’ego musiały go obudzić. Chłopak nie był jednak w stanie mu teraz odpowiedzieć. – Co się dzieje? – zapytał go, tym razem dużo bardziej stanowczo i wyraźnie, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. Przesunął ją niespiesznie po zaczerwienionym, opuchniętym policzku bruneta, marszcząc brwi. Styles miał wyraźne problemy z oddychaniem. Jęknął, uchylając swoje drżące wargi.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie – wychrypiał. Jego zwykle niski, głęboki głos, teraz łamał się, tak jakby Harry i nad nim stracił kontrolę.

Louis westchnął ciężko, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Bez wahania, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swojego zachowania, zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a potem przysunął do siebie drżącego na całym ciele chłopaka, obejmując go ciasno swoimi ramionami. Intymność tego momentu była obezwładniająca dla ich obojga. Wciąż byli nadzy; zeszłej nocy żaden z nich nie odczuł potrzeby odszukania swoich ubrań. W tym momencie jednak Louis dałby wiele, by mieć na sobie choćby bokserki. Czuł, jak rozpalona skóra Stylesa reaguje na dotyk, gdy przesuwał uspokajająco opuszkami palców po jego łopatkach. Wydawało mu się, że był w stanie rozpoznać każdy najmniejszy dreszcz, który przechodził przez ciało bruneta.

– Spokojnie – powiedział cicho, tuż przy jego uchu, werbalizując swoje myśli. Zielonooki westchnął cicho w odpowiedzi, z trudem łapiąc płytki, urywany oddech. – Przestań H., nie płacz już – dodał szybko, chcąc tym samym odrobinę załagodzić napiętą sytuację między nimi.

Harry jednak wiedział lepiej. Zbyt dobrze go znał. Z dziecinną łatwością był w stanie dostrzec, że Louis celowo unikał powiedzenia mu, że przy nim zostanie. Umyślnie wybrał neutralne słowa pocieszenia, by nie dać mu fałszywej nadziei, że nie planuje z nich zrezygnować. Zanim Styles zdołał powstrzymać samego siebie przed bolesnym analizowaniem sytuacji, wnioski nasunęły mu się same. Chłopak nie chciał już z nim być. Kolejny raz ich seks nic dla niego nie znaczył. Był jedynie sposobem, przy pomocy którego chciał uniknąć trudnej rozmowy z nim.

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo siebie nienawidzę. – Pełne gniewu słowa opuściły usta Harry’ego, zanim ten zdążył się nad nimi dobrze zastanowić. Szatyn momentalnie się od niego odsunął, a potem spojrzał w jego stronę z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem, marszcząc w niezrozumieniu swoje gęste brwi. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się do niego smutno w odpowiedzi. – Każdego dnia coraz bardziej nienawidzę siebie za to, co ci zrobiłem. Co nam zrobiłem – wyjaśnił krótko, łamiącym się z nerwów głosem. – Nie mogę znieść tego, że to ja zniszczyłem wszystko to, co kiedykolwiek się dla mnie liczyło. Oddałbym wszystko, żeby móc to zmienić – szepnął, wpatrując się nieprzytomnym wzorkiem w przestrzeń. – Nie radzę sobie z własnym poczuciem winy. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w takiej sytuacji. Nigdy w życiu nikogo tak nie skrzywdziłem – dodał. – Tutaj nie ma żadnej ucieczki od samego siebie. Ucieczki od mojego błędu. Każda, najmniejsza rzecz mi o tym przypomina. Chociaż chciałbym poczuć się lepiej, nie mogę znaleźć usprawiedliwienia dla samego siebie. A im bardziej staram się to wszystko naprawić, tym mocniej czuję, że jest między nami coraz gorzej. Nie wiem już, co mam robić – jęknął, pospiesznie chowając twarz w dłoniach, gdy po raz kolejny tego ranka jego ciałem wstrząsnął niekontrolowany szloch.

Louis odchrząknął głośno, oblizując spierzchnięte od snu wargi.

– Harry – zaczął, jednak urwał momentalnie, gdy ze zdumieniem dostrzegł, jak ciało chłopaka napina się mimowolnie w nerwach, kiedy tylko ten usłyszał jego głos. Styles, pogrążony w rozpaczy i w strachu, nie był już w stanie powstrzymać kierujących nim, zwierzęcych odruchów. Panikował. Louis w identyczny sposób zaczął swoją wypowiedź ostatnim razem, gdy oznajmił, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy tego, co zrobił. Harry instynktownie chciał uciec, by nie musieć ponownie mierzyć się z odrzuceniem po tym, gdy oddał mu całego siebie.

– Jeśli chcesz, żebym wrócił teraz do Holmes Chapel, mógłbyś… – Przełknął ślinę, nie mając odwagi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Za bardzo się bał, jakie emocje mógłby z nich wyczytać. – Mógłbyś to po prostu powiedzieć? I tylko to? – podkreślił, skubiąc nerwowo brzeg jasnego prześcieradła. Wiem, że zasłużyłem na wszelkie obelgi od ciebie... Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że należy mi się, bym słuchał o tym, co ci zrobiłem i jak bardzo cię zraniłem, ale czy mógłbyś, tylko dziś… Zrobić to szybko, bez mieszania mnie przy tym z błotem? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym był w stanie wsiąść do samochodu i wrócić bezpiecznie do domu, jeśli…

– Harry. – Louis przerwał mu gwałtownie, chwytając go pewnie za drżące ramiona. Chciał tym samym zmusić chłopaka, by ten spojrzał mu wreszcie w oczy. Brak kontaktu wzrokowego z nim zaczynał wzbudzać w nim niepokój. Wydawało mu się, że Styles majaczy pod nosem, kompletnie tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. – Wiem, że tego żałujesz – powiedział, kiwając łagodnie głową, jakby chcąc tym samym podkreślić swoje słowa. – Wiem, że żałujesz – powtórzył głośniej, przygryzając po chwili wewnętrzną stroję swojego policzka. Być może próbował w ten sposób przekonać samego siebie do prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia.

Harry w końcu odważył się na niego spojrzeć, a szatyn momentalnie pożałował swoich słów; nadzieja w jego zielonych oczach zmieszana była z czymś odmiennym, czego Tomlinson zupełnie nie spodziewał się w nich znaleźć. Znał go na wylot. Bez trudu rozpoznał kryjącą się za jego spojrzeniem chęć pocałunku. Dotyku. Czegoś fizycznego, czego z całą pewnością nie był gotów teraz znieść. Nie, gdy znów rozmawiali o zdradzie. Nie, gdy kolejny raz przypomniał sobie o tym, że Harry, jego Harry, pieprzył się z kimś innym.

W akcie desperacji, wstał pospiesznie z łóżka, owijając szczelnie biodra w jasne prześcieradło. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał dopuścić do tego, by kolejny raz doszło między nimi do fizycznego zbliżenia. Wiedział, że jeśli by sobie na to pozwolił, z całą pewnością nie potrafiłby się powstrzymać. Znów by się ze sobą kochali, znów dałby mu fałszywą nadzieję, że seks cokolwiek między nimi zmienia.

Żałował, że znów spojrzał w jego kierunku, bo zielonooki wyglądał na zdruzgotanego tym, że Louis znów zostawił go w łóżku samego.

Przez chwilę miał ochotę go przeprosić. Wiedział, że raniąc go celowo, nie zachowuje się w stosunku do niego fair. Nie potrafił jednak się przed tym powstrzymać. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że bez przerwy wysyłał mu sprzeczne sygnały. Nieustannie go testował; chciał sprawdzić, jak daleko może się posunąć, nim Harry w końcu pęknie i zaprotestuje. Złość, którą do niego czuł, za to, co zrobił, była silniejsza, niżeli wyrzuty sumienia. Z łatwością potrafiła odsuwać je na dalszy plan i sprawiać, że nie miały one dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Pozwalała choć na chwilę zapomnieć o bólu, który odczuwał bez przerwy od czasu ich rozmowy na hotelowym korytarzu. Bezustannie przypominała mu o tym, że Styles go zdradził. Usprawiedliwiała go; w końcu zachowanie Louisa, nawet jeśli z moralnego punktu widzenia nie było wobec Harry’ego sprawiedliwe, wciąż pozostawało jedynie konsekwencją jego czynu, prawda?

Zastanawiał się, gdzie w takiej sytuacji leży niewidzialna granica. Jak dotkliwie może zranić chłopaka, nie ponosząc za to żadnych konsekwencji? Jak wiele złego da się wytłumaczyć tym, że to Styles zawiódł jako pierwszy?

– Są momenty, w których pamiętam o twojej zdradzie i szczerze cię za nia nienawidzę – powiedział cicho, wahając się przez chwilę z kontynuacją monologu, gdy dostrzegł, jak Harry momentalnie zbladł. – Musisz wiedzieć, że wszystko, co wtedy chcę ci powiedzieć, to to, żebyś spierdalał jak najdalej i zostawił mnie w świętym spokoju – powiedział, kręcąc głową. Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, starając się choć odrobinę odsunąć w czasie szloch, który powoli zaczynał targać jego ciałem. Nienawidził okazywać słabości przed innymi. – Ale jednocześnie nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, rozumiesz? Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, Harry. Za bardzo się boję, że wtedy odejdziesz na dobre. A ta myśl… – zawahał się, zerkając przelotnie na drżące wargi bruneta. Styles dostrzegł wyraźny grymas bólu, rysujący się na jego twarzy. Ramiona Louisa drgnęły niespokojnie, a on sam jakby skurczył się w sobie. – Myśl, że nie będziesz już nigdy mój, że nie spędzę z tobą reszty życia, jest dla mnie dużo trudniejsza do zniesienia, niżeli to, że mnie zdradziłeś – stwierdził cicho. – Nie jestem w stanie ci teraz wybaczyć – dodał, decydując się, by podejść do niego nieco bliżej. Zielonooki instynktownie przesunął się w jego stronę. Chciał wstać, ale czuł, że to nie byłoby odpowiednie, gdy wciąż pozostawał nagi po nocy spędzonej z szatynem. Rozpacz, jaka wcześniej ogarnęła Harry’ego, teraz ponownie ustąpiła nadziei, którą zapłonęło jego serce. – Nie wiem… Nie mogę ci niczego obiecać. Nie wiem, czy uda ci się sprawić, że cokolwiek w moim myśleniu się zmieni. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek zapomnę o tym, co się stało. Ale jeśli chcesz spróbować… jeśli twoje słowa miały jakiekolwiek znaczenie… Jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz wszystko naprawić, musisz liczyć się z tym, że nie będę tą samą osobą, z którą byłeś przez ostatnie trzy lata – powiedział. Bez większego zastanowienia, w kilku krokach pokonał dystans, który ich dzielił, a potem przykucnął ostrożnie tuż przy Harrym, zmuszając go, by ten na niego spojrzał. Ułożył dłonie na jego przykrytych prześcieradłem udach, chwytając je mocno, niemal zaborczo. – Nie będę, ponieważ mnie kompletnie rozjebałeś – wyjaśnił szczerze, wzdychając ciężko. Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze jego słów Styles będzie wstanie dźwignąć na swoje barki, nim całkowicie się załamie. Na kilka sekund oparł swoje czoło o kościste kolana Harry’ego, nim znów kontynuował. – Zniszczyłeś nas i zniszczyłeś mnie, i jestem na ciebie wściekły, bo kurewsko mnie zraniłeś, ale nie potrafię…

– Louis… – zaczął gorliwie, jednak chłopak uniósł lekko dłoń, sprawiając, że Harry momentalnie zamilkł.

– Pozwól mi dokończyć – poprosił. – Wrócę z tobą do Londynu. Do domu – powiedział cicho. Choć słowa ledwie przeszły mu przez gardło, wypowiedzenie ich na głos przyniosło mu nieopisaną ulgę. – Kiedy ruszymy w trasę, chcę, żebyśmy dzielili ze sobą pokój – dodał. W oczach Harry’ego na nowo zapłonęły radosne iskierki. – Ale wiem, że nie będzie nam łatwo. Nie potrafię przewidzieć, jak będę reagował na twoją bliskość. Być może ostatecznie któryś z nas stwierdzi, że nie jest w stanie dłużej tego znieść. Jedyne, co mogę ci teraz powiedzieć, to że jeszcze nie potrafię z nas zrezygnować. Chcę spróbować – powiedział, zaciskając palce na udzie Harry’ego odrobinę mocniej.

– Nie zawiedziesz się, obiecuję – głos bruneta przepełniony był nieskrywaną radością. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, szczerze.

– Nie obraź się, Styles – zaczął, unosząc łagodnie jedną ze swoich brwi. – Ale twoje obietnice gówno już dla mnie znaczą – dodał, pół żartem, pół serio, a potem wyszedł z sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi, nim Harry zdążył mu odpowiedzieć.

 

*

 

Louis wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie, jak będzie wyglądało pierwsze Boże Narodzenie, które spędzi wraz z Harrym i swoją rodziną. Chociaż od momentu ich poznania minęły trzy lata, aż do tej pory nie udało im się odnaleźć rozwiązania, które usatysfakcjonowałoby Anne na tyle, by pozwoliła synowi spędzić ten dzień kilkaset kilometrów od domu.

Tomlinson nigdy nie przypuszczał jednak, że kiedyś przyjdzie mu tłumaczyć się własnej matce, dlaczego Harry Styles znajduje się w świąteczny poranek w jego pokoju, gdy jeszcze wczorajszego wieczora ocierała łzy z jego twarzy po tym, jak ten do niego zadzwonił.

Jay westchnęła ciężko, obejmując ciasno Louisa w pasie. Drobną dłonią, przesuwała łagodnie po jego plecach, rysując abstrakcyjne wzory pomiędzy wystającymi łopatkami. Ze wszystkich sił starała się zignorować niewielkiego krwiaka, znajdującego się tuż pod prawym uchem syna, którego zauważyła. Malinka mogła świadczyć tylko o tym, w jaki sposób on i Harry godzili się zeszłej nocy. Bez względu na wszystko, chłopak był jednak dorosły. Jay wiedziała, że wygłaszanie długich monologów niczego nie zmieni. W obliczu prawdziwego uczucia, wszyscy ludzie zachowywali się jak bezmyślni głupcy.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie z niedowierzaniem, gdy kilkanaście minut później, zawstydzony Harry, ubrany w jeden ze swetrów Louisa, przeprosił ją za brak taktu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że w takiej chwili, chłopak był gotów przejmować się tym, że nie przygotował prezentów dlajej dzieci.

– Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy, kochanie – powiedziała, całując przelotnie jego skroń. – Pomóżcie dziewczynkom przygotować talerze – poprosiła ich pospiesznie, czując, że bardzo potrzebuje teraz chwili spędzonej w samotności.

Zamknęła drzwi od jednej z wielu łazienek na klucz, a potem usiadła na brzegu wanny w łazience, starając się uspokoić płytki oddech.

Jay wciąż pamiętała, jak szczęśliwy był Louis, kiedy po raz pierwszy przyprowadził Harry’ego do swojego rodzinnego domu – mniejszego i dużo skromniejszego miejsca, w którym było więcej dzieci, niżeli łóżek. Już wtedy, obserwując, jak rysy jej syna łagodnieją, gdy wpatrywał się intensywnie w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, wiedziała to, do czego on sam przyznał się jej dopiero kilka miesięcy później. Tamtego dnia, Styles także przy nim był.

Pamiętała, jak zielonooki chłopiec, chcąc dodać Louisowi odwagi, trzymał swoją dłoń u podstawy jego kręgosłupa, gdy ten przyznawał się jej, że pokochał Harry’ego. Nie potrafiła zapomnieć strachu w głosie szatyna i łez w jego jasnych oczach, gdy błagał ją, by nie przestawała go kochać, mimo tego, że jest homoseksualny. Zastanawiając się, jak w ogóle mógł obawiać się jej reakcji, przyciągnęła wtedy do swoich ramion zarówno swojego syna, jak i młodszego od niego chłopca, mówiąc, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, która mogłaby sprawić, żeby przestała go kochać.

Od tamtego dnia, Harry stał się częścią rodziny – nie tylko dla Louisa, ale także dla dziewczynek. Bardzo szybko przyzwyczaiły się do tego, że za każdym razem, gdy ich brat wracał po dłuższym wyjeździe, pojawiał się w domu ze Stylesem u swojego boku. Gdyby zielonookibył jedynie cieniem, który krąży bez przerwy przy Tomlinsonie, ignorując jego otoczenie, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Harry jednak, zawsze uprzejmy, zabawny, taktowny i z niesamowitą wyobraźnią, prędkoskradł zarówno serca córek Jay, jak i jej samej. Każda z nich zachowywała się tak, jakby zyskała nowego członka rodziny.

Pomimo miłości, którą obdarzyła Harry’ego, wciąż jednak nie potrafiła zapanować nad trudną do kontrolowania złością, która urosła w niej, gdy kilka dni temu Louis pojawił się w progu mieszkania zupełnie sam. Ze łzami w oczach, wygniecionymi ubraniami i wychudzonymi policzkami, wyglądał jak cień samego siebie. Jay nie wiedziała, jak mu pomóc.

Jakiś czas później, przyglądając się, jak Harry pomaga jej synowi ustawiać stos prezentów pod ogromną, żywą choinką w salonie, pozwoliła, by jej wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem młodszego z nich. Chłopak zarumienił się nieznacznie i zamarł w połowie ruchu, bezbłędnie odczytując z jej oczu nieme ostrzeżenie. Rozumiejąc, co go czeka, jeśli po raz kolejny zrani syna kobiety, kiwnął ledwie zauważalnie głową, uśmiechając się do niej ostrożnie w odpowiedzi. Jay odwzajemniła przyjazny gest, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

W głębi serca miała nadzieję, że wszystko jeszcze się między nimi ułoży. Podświadomie czuła, że tak będzie; sama nigdy nie patrzyła na kogoś z taką miłością, z jaką Harry zerkał ukradkowo na jej chłopca.

 

*

 

Bez względu na powód, dla którego zielonooki spędził święta w domu rodzinnym Tomlinsonów, Louis czuł się szczęśliwy. Prawdziwie szczęśliwy i spokojny, jakim nie był od wielu miesięcy. Z Harrym, drzemiącym spokojnie na kanapie, z głową opartą o klatkę piersiowąszatyna i ramieniem wtulonym w jego ciało, nie potrafił myśleć o niczym złym. Salon, w którym się znajdowali, opustoszał długie godziny temu; przez chwilę pomyślał, że jego rodzina celowo pozwoliła im spędzić ten wyjątkowy wieczór we dwójkę.

Niebieskooki pochylił się ostrożnie, całując przelotnie czubek głowy chłopaka. Ledwie był w stanie go dostrzec; nie licząc białych lampek choinkowych, w pokoju panował mrok. Louis pomyślał, że gdyby tylko mógł, pozostał by w tej chwili już na zawsze.

 

*

 

Więc próbowali. Ze wszystkich sił.

Bywały jednak dni, w których Louis myślał tylko o zdradzie Harry’ego. Dni, w których nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego wciąż jeszcze o cokolwiek walczy.

Bywały poranki, w których potrafił bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia odepchnąć od siebie zdezorientowanego Stylesa gdy ten próbował pocałować go na powitanie. Noce, w czasie których złość, zazdrość i upokorzenie nie pozwalały mu na spokojny sen.Popołudnia, gdy płakał nad talerzem obiadu, nie będąc w stanie go przełknąć. Wieczory, w których nie umiał poradzić sobie z piętrzącymi się w nim, negatywnymi emocjami. Chwile, w czasie których marzył o tym, by znów ulżyć sobie przy pomocy kokainy. Celowo prowokował wtedy kłótnie z Harrym – tylko po to, żebymóc po raz kolejny się wyżyć i wyrzucić mu to, jak bardzo go skrzywdził.

Louis bezustannie zadawał mu setki pytań. Czuł satysfakcję, gdy tylko udało mu się dostrzec choć najmniejszy grymas na twarzy bruneta, wskazujący na to, że ten jest na granicy swojej wytrzymałości. Z każdym dniem, Tomlinson coraz bardziej przesuwał niewidzialną granicę, zastanawiając się, jak wiele można usprawiedliwić złamanym sercem. Myślał o tym, kiedy jego okrucieństwo straci wymówkę. Rozważał, jak długo Styles pozwoli mu bezkarnie mieszać się z błotem, nim coś w nim w końcu pęknie. Czekał na ten dzień, z równie ogromnym wytęsknieniem, co strachem. Chciał wytknąć chłopakowi, że kolejny raz go zawiódł, że nie dotrzymał danej mu obietnicy, że przestał o niego walczyć choć obiecał, że go odzyska; jednocześnie, wciąż kiełkował w sobie nadzieję, że tak się nigdy nie stanie.

Bywały dni, gdy otwierał usta, ponieważ chciał jedynie celowo sprawić zielonookiemu ból. Zwykle jednak krzywdził ich obu.

_Było ci z nim dobrze? Lepiej niż ze mną?_

_Jak długo wytrzymał? Dłużej, niż ja?_

_Myślisz o nim, kiedy się kochamy? Wyobrażasz sobie czasami, że nim jestem?_

_Pieprzysz się z nim, gdy piszę w studiu nagrań z Julianem?_

Na samym początku, Harry płakał. Przez pierwszy miesiąc nie przestawał zanosić się łzami i bezustannie przepraszać. Błagać go o wybaczenie, o kolejną szansę. Poniżać się. Zaprzeczać w odpowiedzi na każde zadane przez niego pytanie.

Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że tym, czego Louis naprawdę wtedy potrzebował, była fizyczność. Silne, znajome ramiona Stylesa, obejmujące go pewnie w pasie – w których mógł się rozluźnić i w których, paradoksalnie, zapominał o tym, jak duży ból sprawiła mu jego zdrada. Harry nauczył się też, jak ważna w ich relacji była cisza. Nauczył się milczeć, zagryzając drżące często z frustracji wargi do krwi, gdy Louis po raz kolejny obsypywał go prowokacyjnymi pytaniami, wyzywając go i przeklinając. Prędko zrozumiał, że nie było nic, co mógłby wtedy powiedzieć.Zorientował się, że żadna z jego odpowiedzi nie byłaby dla niego wystarczająca. Jego zapewnienia jedynie skłaniały chłopaka do wyrzucania z siebie kolejnych, często zupełnie absurdalnych podejrzeń. Pogarszały ich sytuację.

Im więcej jednak czasu mijało, im więcej momentów dzielili wspólnie, tym mniej pojawiało się chwil, w których niebieskooki tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Pół roku od dnia, w którym Tomlinson dowiedział się o jego zdradzie, brunet poczuł, że wszystko między nimi wraca na właściwie tory, a największy kryzys pozostał za nimi, gdzieś daleko w tyle. Bez względu na wszystko, Harry wciąż przy nim trwał,nawet jeśli niejednokrotnie było mu bardzo ciężko. To dla Louisa liczyło się najbardziej.

Oczywiście, w dalszym ciągu bywały momenty, w których Louis z ciężkim sercem przypominał sobie o tym, co zrobił Styles. Gdy jednak pozwolił swojej złości odejść, przestał się do nich komukolwiek przyznawać. Wolał wtedy zacować milczenie, choć obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak ogromny wpływ na psychikę chłopaka wciąż wywiera ta sytuacja.

Zdarzały się chwile, w których Louis wyłączał pospiesznie radio, gdy tekst piosenki mówił o zdradzie czy kłamstwach, i nawet jeśli próbował być wtedy subtelny, Harry wiedział lepiej. Nigdy jednak w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował i Styles także nie próbował go o to zapytać, w obawie przed kolejnym nieumyślnym zranieniem go. Pozostawał więc wtedy cichy, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na jego umięśnionym udzie. Dawał mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że wie. Żerozumie.

W ciągu całego procesu, prawdziwie przestraszył się tylko raz.

W dniu, w którym Louis oznajmił mu, że chce się spotkać z Nickiem.

 

*

 

Dochodziła dziesiąta rano, gdy Nick otworzył drzwi frontowe swojego mieszkania, ubrany jedynie w luźne, dresowe spodnie do spania i szary, bawełniany t-shirt. Zaspany, nim tak naprawdę zdążył się zorientować, kto zdecydował się odwiedzić go tak wcześnie w jedynym dniu, w którym nie prowadził porannej audycji w radiu, poczuł, jak jego warga rozbija się pod zadanym mu przez Louisa ciosem.

Cofnął się chwiejnie o krok , a potem odkaszlnął głośno, oblizując krew z ust. Skrzywił się, czując jej metaliczny posmak na swoim języku.

– Cóż, nie ukrywam, że należało mi się to – stwierdził pasywnie, przyglądając się z uwagą wyprostowanej sylwetce Tomlinsona. Nigdy by sięnie spodziewał, że tak drobny, anemiczny chłopak, może okazać się taki silny. – Wejdziesz do środka? – zapytał arogancko i nie czekając na odpowiedź szatyna, zniknął w głębi korytarza.

Niebieskooki zacisnął drobne dłonie w pięści, czując, jak z każdą sekundą rośnie w nim coraz większy gniew. Zawahał się, a potem wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, nim zdecydował się podążyć za mężczyzną. Mimo tego, jak bardzo go nienawidził, chciał z nim przede wszystkim porozmawiać.

Nowocześnie urządzone, przestrzenne pokoje nie były szczególnie przytulne. Śnieżnobiałe mieszkanie, z meblami w kolorze stalowej szarości, sprawiało wrażenie surowego, oderwanego od barwnej osobowości dziennikarza. Louis nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak ten mógł się w nim dobrze czuć.

Grimshaw oparł się nonszalancko o komodę, wykonaną z jasnego drewna, a potem uniósł oczekująco jedną ze swoich gęstych brwi, marszcząc łagodnie czoło. Rozłożył ramiona w geście rezygnacji. Z dolnej wargi wciąż ciurkiem spływała mu krew.

– Możesz mnie zapytać o co tylko chcesz, a ja ci odpowiem – powiedział pewnie, decydując się odważnie, by spojrzeć wokaliście w oczy. – Ale zanim zadasz jakieś pytanie, przemyśl dobrze, czy na pewno chcesz znać na nie odpowiedź – mruknął, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.

Louis przeklął głośno, kręcąc krótko głową. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna tak arogancki i pozbawiony skrupułów, zaprzyjaźnił się ze Stylesem.

– Kochasz Harry’ego? – zaczął krótko, wstrzymując na moment oddech. Grimshaw roześmiał się głośno w odpowiedzi. Chociaż usilnie starał się sprawiać wrażenie prawdziwie rozbawionego sytuacją, w której się znajdowali, w jego oczach błyszczała powaga i rezygnacja.

– Oszalałeś? – prychnął głośno, przewracając wymownie oczami. – Chryste. Styles to naprawdę dobry facet, ale nigdy nawet nie pomyślałem o nim w romantyczny sposób, jeśli to właśnie chciałeś wiedzieć – wyjaśnił krótko. Wydawał się zirytowany tym, jak bardzo absurdalny był pomysł, że mógłby czuć coś do zielonookiego.

Tomlinson zmrużył swoje powieki i kierowany niekontrolowanym odruchem, wyprostował zgarbione zwykle plecy. Nienawidził tego, że dziennikarz przerastał go o głowę.

– Pieprzyłeś go? – zapytał ostro, krzyżując ramiona na swojej szczupłej klatce piersiowej.

Nick westchnął ciężko.

– I co ja mam ci na to odpowiedzieć? – mruknął, wzruszając krótko ramionami. Louis poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się w ciasny supeł z nerwów. – Przecież wiesz – dodał pospiesznie, odsuwając się asekuracyjnie o krok, gdyby mężczyzna ponownie zdecydował się go uderzyć. Kolana Tomlinsona zaczęły drżeć niebezpiecznie.

– Podobało mu się? – warknął, nim zdążył samego siebie powstrzymać. Zrozumiał, że to błąd, gdy tylko starszy z nich uchylił lekko usta, by mu odpowiedzieć. – Nie, nie chce wiedzieć – zaprotestował, czując, jak robi mu się niedobrze. – Kto… – zawahał się zamiast tego, nie będąc pewnym, jak dobrze ująć własne rozbiegane myśli w odpowiednie słowa. – Kto to wszystko zaczął? – dokończył wreszcie, przełykając głośno ślinę.

– Ja. – Nick skłamał gładko, nie odrywając spojrzenia od bystrych, niebieskich oczu chłopaka. Jeśli ten zorientował się, że właśnie został przez niego szukany, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał krótko, bardziej łamiącym się głosem, niżeli by tego chciał.

Grimshaw westchnął ciężko, ścierając brzegiem dłoni krew ze swoich warg. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że prowadził we własnym salonie poważną rozmowę z Louisem Tomlinsonem.

– Byłem spalony i uznałem, że to świetny pomysł, żeby poprawić nam humor – mruknął. Zaskoczenie, które dostrzegł na twarzy szatyna, sprawiło, że zdecydował się kontynuować swoją odpowiedź. – Nie wiem, jakiej odpowiedzi się ode mnie spodziewałeś. Nigdy wcześniej nie brałem waszego związku na poważnie. Sądziłem, że jesteś kolejną tchórzliwą cipką, która wstydzi się własnej orientacji – stwierdził, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Odchrząknął głośno. – Posłuchaj, stary. On naprawdę cię kocha, okej? – powiedział, po raz pierwszy odrzucając swoją ironiczną postawę. Na zmęczonej twarzy bruneta, Louis z łatwością rozpoznał rezygnację. – Myślę, że ta sytuacja dała mu wystarczająco dużą nauczkę i możesz być pewien, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie – mruknął, zamyślając się na moment. Wydawał się szczerze przerażony tym, do jakiej sytuacji doprowadziła krótka chwila zapomnienia. – A jeśli chodzi o mnie… Cóż – westchnął głęboko. – Gdybym wiedział, jak poważna jest wasza relacja, nigdy nawet bym go nie tknął – przyznał szczerze. – Nie jestem złym człowiekiem – zapewnił, nie odrywając spojrzenia od oczu Louisa.

I w jakiś sposób to było wszystkim, czego Tomlinson potrzebował od niego usłyszeć.

 

*

 

Po raz kolejny tego dnia, Harry zerknął z niepokojem na swój zegarek, czując, jak jego żołądek zaciska się z nerwów w ciasny supeł. Ze wszystkich sił starał się powstrzymywać cisnące się mu do oczułzy. Owładnięty strachem, nie potrafiłznaleźć sobie miejsca.

Choć gorliwieprosił, by Louis zgodził się zebrać go ze sobą na spotkanie z Nickiem, szatyn był nieugięty. Czując na sobie twarde spojrzenie niebieskookiego i mierząc się z jego chłodnym, pewnym tonem głosu, Styles bardzo szybko zrozumiał, by nie nalegać. To była sytuacja, z którą chłopak chciał zmierzyć się sam.

Od momentu, w którym Tomlinson tego ranka opuścił ich dom, minęło już jednak ponad dziesięć godzin. Nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, Harry odchodził od zmysłów. Spodziewał się najgorszego – obawiał się, że Louis nie zniósł rozmowy z Nickiem, a konfrontacja z nim okazała się dla niego zbyt trudna. Zastanawiał się, jaką postawę przyjął dziennikarz. Miał nadzieję, że nie prowokował chłopaka jedynie dla własnej satysfakcji. Styles zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak ciężką walką było dla Louisa zrezygnowanie z kokainy.

Wielokrotnie próbował się z nim skontaktować, ale szatyn nie odbierał telefonu. Harry nie uzyskał też odpowiedzi na żadną ze swoich dziesiątek wiadomości tekstowych. Choć po pewnym czasie żałował, że wysłał ich tak wiele, nie potrafił kontrolować swoich impulsów. Miał nadzieję, że widząc jego desperację, Louis zdecyduje się do niego odezwać. Ku jego rozpaczy, tak się nie stało.

Nie miał w sobie jednak wystarczającej odwagi, by zadzwonić do Grimshawa.

Cała ta sytuacja boleśnie przypominała mu o chwili, w których Louis dowiedział się o jego zdradzie. Chociaż wiedział, że tamtej strasznej nocy na hotelowym korytarzu, przyznał mu się do wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło między nim a Nickiem, niczego nie ukrywając, obawiał się tego, co Grimshaw mógłby mu powiedzieć. Mimo że Harry starał się ufać byłemu przyjacielowi, wiedział, że ten miewał tendencje do przekoloryzowania rzeczywistości – zwłaszcza, gdy widział w tym jakąś szansę dla samego siebie.

Zadrżał, opierając się nerwowo dłonią o brzeg jasnego, kuchennego blatu, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi frontowych. Chociaż wcześniej z całego serca pragnął mieć ten moment za sobą, teraz nie miał odwagi, by skonfrontować się z Louisem. Nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzi, jeśli po raz kolejny przyjdzie mu się mierzyć z twardym, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem Louisa, którego tak bardzo się obawiał. Pomimo tego, że starał się zachowywać spokój, poczuł, jak po policzkach spływają mu niekontrolowane łzy. Sunąc w dół, jedna z nich natknęła się na ranę, którą tego ranka zrobił Harry w czasie golenia, gdy stres na moment odebrał precyzję jego ruchom.Sól sprawiła, że rozcięcie zapiekłoostrym bólem, ze skutecznością otrzeźwiając jego umysł.

Poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła, kiedy zobaczył Louisa, stojącego w progu kuchni. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, odkładając z głośnym westchnieniem swoje klucze na pobliską szafkę.

– To był długi dzień. – powiedział powoli, oblizując automatycznym ruchem swoje wąskie, spierzchnięte wargi. – Jeden z najdłuższych dni w moim życiu – dodał. Niespiesznie zdjął z siebie swoją skórzaną kurtkę, wieszając ją niedbale na jednych z drogich, drewnianych krzeseł. Styles nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Kiwnął lekko głową, przełykając ślinę. Chociaż bardzo chciał, nie potrafił zmusić siebie do odpowiedzi.

– Myślałem, ze już cię nie zobaczę – stwierdził cicho, zamiast tego. Jego głos był zachrypnięty i ledwie dosłyszalny, z powodu łez, wciąż spływających mu po policzkach i trudności z poprawnym oddychaniem. – Myślałem, ze mnie zostawisz – dodał, łkając głośno.

Gdyby nie marmurowy blat za jego plecami, z cała pewnością by upadł, osuwając się bezwładnie na ziemię. Kolana drżały mu z nerwów niemal tak samo mocno, jak przed pierwszym występem w XFactorze.

Louis, widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się chłopak, zaledwie kilkoma krokami pokonał dzieląca ich odległość. Stał teraz na przeciwko zielonookiego, chwytając ostrożnie za jedną z jego dłoni. Pocałował przelotnie wystające kostki chłopaka, uspokajając go.

– H. – zaczął, odkasłując cicho. Błysk, który pojawił się w jego jasnych, bystrych oczach, dodawał Stylesowi otuchy. – Zrobiłem sobie nowy tatuaż – wyjaśnił mu krótko, a potem, nie zważając na dezorientację Harry’ego,płynnym ruchem podciągnął rękaw jego bawełnianej koszuli. Przesunął niespiesznieczubkiem palca po konturach znajdującej się na przegubie ręki róży. Uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, niemalże czule. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram — zapewnił go, a potem, jakby dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, pokazał mu swój tatuaż.

Łzy, które tym razem zakręciły się w oczach Stylesa, spowodowane były wzruszeniem, które zacisnęło mu gardło.

 _To był sztylet_.

 

* * *

 

Będąc członkiem jednego z najpopularniejszych zespołów wszech czasów, Styles koncertował na największych scenach świata. W ciągu pięciu lat, z pulchnego chłopca, wyrósł na wysokiego, pewnego siebie mężczyznę, który wielokrotnie występował przed setkami tysięcy fanów. Dziesiątki razy śpiewał przed tłumem tak ogromnym, że nie był w stanie dostrzec, jak wyglądały twarze ludzi, którzy pojawili się na widowni, by go zobaczyć i usłyszeć jego głos na żywo.

I chociaż świadomość, że One Directionstało się prawdziwymfenomenem, który był w stanie zapełnić fanami stadiony narodowe nawet kilka dni z rzędu, była wspaniała i obezwładniająca, występy te zdawały się dla Harry’ego karykaturami tego, co najbardziej kochał w muzyce.Występy dla tak ogromnej publiki były kompletnie odrealnione. Z obawy przed wpadnięciem w panikę, nie mógł wtedy myśleć o tym, jak wiele osób obserwowało wtedy każdy jego najmniejszy ruch. Bez przerwy udając i kontrolując każdy swój gest, nie potrafił czerpać radości z show.

Koncertami, o których Harry myślał z największym sentymentem, wciąż pozostawały te wyśpiewane na samym początku kariery One Direction. W swoich wspomnieniach, często wracał do tych zdecydowanie bardziej spontanicznych występów. Tych na dużo mniejszych arenach, gdzie każdy z członków zespołu czuł się znacznie swobodniej i mógł choć w niewielkim stopniu pozostać sobą.

Gdy kilka lat później, Styles podpisywałswój pierwszy solowy kontrakt, był już osobą doświadczoną w branży muzycznej. Wiedział, że mając tak ogromną i wierną mu widownię, mógł stawiać swojemu managerowi warunki. Nie zważając więc na protesty, poprosił, by pierwsza trasa koncertowa, w którą ruszy, odbywała się jedyniew niewielkich klubach muzycznych i teatrach. Chciał od nowa poczuć tę magiczną, niezastąpioną więź z fanami, którą utracił wraz z szybkim rozwojem kariery One Direction. Teatry miały swoją niesamowitą, nieco bajkową atmosferę, którą Harry z całego serca kochał.I chociaż Louis często w żartach podśmiewał się ze wzniosłości całego przedsięwzięcia; z drogich, ekstrawaganckich garniturów Stylesa, z wymarzonej przez chłopaka, satynowej kurtyny w kwiaty, a w końcu także i z jego upragnionej, niewielkiej widowni – bez przerwy powtarzał mu też, że jest z niego niesamowicie dumny. Zapewniał go, całując łagodnie jego skroń, że bez względu na to, jakie decyzje muzyczne będzie podejmował, zawsze będzie go w nich wspierał i przy nim trwał.

 

*

 

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, rozglądając się z uwagą po całkowicie zapełnionym wnętrzuniewielkiej areny w centrum Paryża. Gdyby tylko chciał, w pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdowało się mniej, niżeli dwa tysiące ludzi, mógł przyjrzeć się każdej osobie, która tego dnia zdecydowała się go zobaczyć.

Odkaszlnął cicho i przetarł rękawem marynarki pojedynczą łzę, gdy wzruszenie zacisnęło mu gardło. W swoich najśmielszych marzeniach nie spodziewał się, że budynki, w których będzie grał solowe koncerty, staną się na moment jego występu upragnionym, bezpiecznym miejscem , w którym każdy będzie mógł poczuć się w pełni sobą.

Otoczony przez morze tęczowych flag, żywych kwiatów, plakatów i uśmiechniętych twarzy, czuł się tak, jakby wrócił do domu po bardzo długiej i trudnej podróży. Wiedział jednak, że było warto.

Styles nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak prawdziwą i wyjątkową więź udało mu się stworzyć ze swoimi fanami. Zdawali się rozumieć go lepiej, niżeli ten mógłby przypuszczać. Podczas większości piosenek, które grał, roztańczony tłum krzyczał wraz z nim teksty piosenek, bawiąc się i skacząc. Gdy jednak nadeszła kolej _Meet me in the hallway_ i _Just a little bit of your heart_ , którą śpiewał od razu po pierwszej piosence jego solowego albumu, tłum zachowywał niemal idealną ciszę – zupełnie tak, jakby fani zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak poważne są te utwory i jaką trudność sprawia Stylesowi zmierzenie się z nimi.Choć nawiązywały do chwil, o których Harry z całego serca chciałby zapomnieć, wiedział, że nie wolno mu tego zrobić. Przypominając sobie o tym, jak bolesna była dla niego utrata Louisa, każdego dnia coraz lepiej rozumiał, dlaczego nigdy więcej nie mógł pozwolić mu odejść.

Siedzący za kulisami Tomlinson westchnął cicho, słuchając w skupieniu przyjemnie niskiego głosu Harry’ego. Starał się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, choć czuł się nieco niepewnie, z gęsią skórką na ramionach i drżącymi ze wzruszenia wargami. Chociaż od zawsze opisywali uczucia do siebie w piosenkach, które przez lata współtworzyli, chłopak wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, jak oszołamiające było to uczucie – słyszeć dany utwór, ze świadomością, że jest się jego inspiracją.

Katie, jedna z dziewczyn z Muny, zespołu, który rozgrzewał publikę przed występami Harry’ego, chwyciła ostrożnie ciepłą dłoń chłopaka we własną, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie, gdy zerknął na nią z niemym zaskoczeniem. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że przez cały czas poruszał nieświadomie ustami, powtarzając za brunetem kolejny z wersów piosenki, którą ten pierwotnie napisał dla Ariany Grande. Odchrząknął cicho, zmieszany.

– Naprawdę się cieszę, że udało wam się pokonać wszelkie trudności – powiedziała wesoło, zerkając na niego z nieskrywaną czułością i ściskając nieco mocniej jego prawą rękę. Louis kiwnął jedynie głową, zamyślając się.

Wybaczył Harry’emu, nawet jeśli wcześniej nie sądził, by było to możliwe.

Kiedy po latach wracał do tamtej sytuacji, nie wspominał jej już ze złością i żalem. Czasami łapał samego siebie na myśleniu, że być może było im to wszystko potrzebne. Dopiero gdy obaj poczuli na własnej skórze, co to znaczy utracić miłość swojego życia, nauczyli się ze sobą prawdziwie rozmawiać – bez ciągłych prowokacji, sarkazmów i pretensji. Zrozumieli też, jak ważne są drobne gesty i jak nieistotne potrafią bywać kłótnie. Styles wielokrotnie udowodnił mu też później, że Louis jest i zawsze był dla niego najważniejszy, nawet jeśli szatyn kiedyś czuł inaczej. Niebieskooki pamiętał. Pamiętał każdy delikatny dotyk, każdy czuły pocałunek, każde wyszeptane do ucha słowo. Pamiętał w jaki sposób Harry na niego patrzył, gdy myślał, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Przeżyli razem tak wiele, że najprawdopodobniej nie istniała już rzecz, która mogłaby ich zniszczyć.

– Sweet Creature to moja ulubiona piosenka. – Brunetka odezwała się znienacka, wyrywając go z zamyślenia i mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, kiwając lekko głową w odpowiedzi.

 

Pół godziny później, ucałował przelotnie zarumieniony policzek Harry’ego, gdy tylko ten zszedł ze sceny, oddychając płytko ze zmęczenia. Zamknął go ostrożnie w swoich ramionach, szepcząc mu czule do ucha, jak bardzo go kocha.

 

_I know I’m not your only, but at least I’m one  
I heard a little love is better than none _

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za czas poświęcony na przeczytanie tego opowiadania.
> 
> Zostawiając kudos (wystarczy kliknąć na przycisk, nie trzeba mieć tu nawet konta) motywujecie mnie do dalszej pracy i sprawiacie, że czuję się doceniona jako autorka. To dla mnie sygnał, że moja praca Wam się spodobała. 
> 
> Dziękuję serdecznie z góry za każdy pozostawiony komentarz, każdą refleksję i każdą i wyrażoną opinię na temat opowiadania. To właśnie dzięki nim i dzięki Waszym sugestiom rozwijam się jako autorka. 
> 
> Wasze komentarze są dla mnie największą nagrodą.


End file.
